Pain
by DBZloverPNK
Summary: Leo and April are brother and sister by adoption. Leo loves his sister more then anything. But when April falls in love with Donatello. Normally that wouldn't be a problem, but Donnie's part of his big brother's gang. "The RayGunz" are what their called. Never did Leo thought meeting Raphael Ray, the leader, would change his life or ease his pain.
1. TMNT Pain Prologue

**Prologue:**

A young 4 year turtle named Leonardo was laying on the floor in front of the TV watching his favorite TV show of Space Heroes. His mommy and daddy were bringing home his new little sister and he can't wait to meet her. She was going to be human unlike him but he'll love her as his own sister.

He was stuck with a babysitter but he didn't mind, his babysitter was very nice to him and she made the best pizza ever. Her name is Angel and she was Leo's best friend and he look at her like a big sister.

"Hey sis! When do you think mommy and daddy will be here with my new baby sister?" young Leo asked Angel with a big smile that could light up a room.

"Haha! Not much longer Leo, ya just have to be patient and they'll be here before ya know it!" Angel said as she rubbed Leo's head which made him smile more.

"I really can't wait to be a big brother! I'm gonna protect her! Like how you protect me Angel!" Leo said with a determined voice and face that made Angel smile.

"That's right Leo. As a big brother you have to protect your younger sister and make sure she's safe and happy. I know you'll be a great brother Leo." Angel said with a sincere voice that made Leo happier.

They heard the front door opening and Leo ran toward to the door to grant his parents and new sister.

Leo's parents are pretty different from the "normal parents". Leo's mother is human, but his father is a giant rat. Even though Splinter is a rat, he is well respected among everyone and he has his own dojo. Leo wants to be a great martial artist like his father.

Leo's mother is a housewife. She also helps out anyone in need that can't afford medical treatment. Tang-Shin used to be a nurse, but she decided that she wanted to stay home with her song and new daughter.

Splinter and Tan-Shin walked into their home with a new bundle with them. Tang-Shin is holding a toddler in a yellow blanket.

"Mommy, daddy! Welcome home!" Leo said smiling at his parents.

Splinter and Tang-Shin looked at their son with a smile.

"Hello sweetheart! I take it you and Angel had a good time while were away?" Tang-Shin asked her son with a smile.

"Yes mommy! We watched Space heroes, played ninja master, and she made me my favorite pizza!" Leo said with smile as Angel walked in.

"Yeah and I made sure he ate some salad as well Mrs. Hamato not just pizza." Angel said as she rubbed Leo's head.

"Yeah and it was icky!" Leo said as he made a face.

Everyone laughed at him except the young child in the yellow blanket.

Leo noticed the child in his mother's arms and he walked over to his mother to try to take a closer look.

"Is that my new sister mommy?" Leo asked with excitement and nervousness.

Tang-Shin smiled at her son and kneeled down to his level with the young girl in her arms for him to see her better.

"My son…meet your new baby sister…April Hamato. She's 1 years old." Tang-Shin said with a smile on her face as she watched her son look at his new sister.

April had orange hair, pretty blue eyes, and franklins on her cheeks.

April noticed Leo and she moved her hand to his face to touch him and Leo let her. April just smiled as she touched her new brother's face which made Leo happy.

"She likes me mommy. I'm so happy. She's also very pretty mommy!" Leo said as he got closer to hug his new sister and April let him which made everyone smile and go 'awww'.

"I'm going to be the bestest big brother ever!" Leo said with a smile as he hugged April closer.

"I know you will my son. I know deep in my heart you'll protect and love your sister very much." Splinter said as he rubbed his son's head with love.

Tang-Shin looked at the clock as she washed the dishes they used for their dinner; it was 9:30 p.m. which meant it was the kids bedtime.

"Leo! It's time for you and April's bedtime!" Tang-Shin said as she wiped the water on her apron as she walked into the living room.

Splinter was playing with his kids as well and gave his wife a loving smile.

"Oh! Can we please stay up a little longer mommy?" Leo asked with a sweet voice and used his big puppy eyes on her like his friend Mikey did at school with the teachers.

"I'm sorry sweetie but its way past your bedtime, and you and April need your rest. You want to grow up big and strong like your daddy, don't you baby?" Tang-Shin asked her son.

"Yes I want to be big and strong like daddy to protect you and April." Leo said with determined face as he got up from the floor.

"Night, night daddy! I'm gonna go get ready for bed!" Leo said as he rushed off to get ready.

Tang-Shin and Splinter just laughed at their son. April just kept playing with her blocks not knowing what's going on.

"Come on sweetheart; let's get you ready for bed." Tang-Shin said as she picked up her new daughter. April yawned and rubs her eye sleepily.

Tang-Shin just smiled at her little girl and carried her toward Leo's room where they were sharing.

Tang-Shin just put April in her crib when Leo came in his Space Heroes PJ's. Tang-Shin just smiled at her baby boy as she walked toward him and kneeled down to his level.

"Did you brush your teeth?" Tang-Shin asked her son and he nodded with a huge smile on his face.

"That's my good boy. Now let's get you to bed." She said as she watched her son nearly jumped into his bed which made her laugh.

"Mommy, can you tell me a bedtime story?" Leo asked with a sweet voice that no one can resist.

"Of course sweetheart. What story would you like me to tell you?" She asked looking through her son's bookshelf for a story.

"Could you tell me the story of your friend? The one who uh…." Leo tried to say but he couldn't figure out how.

"Oh! You mean the story of Auntie Martha that ran away, is that right sweetheart?"

Leo nodded with a smile.

"Why do you want me to tell you that story sweetheart?"

"Well…I miss Auntie Martha and mommy never told me what happened. Just that she had to go somewhere far away. Can you please tell me mommy." Leo asked with big blue eyes.

Tang-Shin sighed as she looked at her son. He was pretty smart for a 4 year old.

"Okay sweetheart…you're a big boy now and I guess it's time you hear about Auntie Martha…" She said as she tucked her son in so he can get comfortable.

"Well…about a year ago, Auntie Martha was having a normal day at school. Your Auntie was training to become a nurse so she can help out everyone that got booboo's or got very sick. Well, one day she was on her way home from school and she meet this young man but he was on the ground. He had a very serious booboo. Auntie Martha was very worried about the man and she told him she was going to call 911 for him but he told her no. Auntie didn't want to leave the poor man alone so she brought him home to try to heal him-"

"Why didn't the man want Auntie Martha to get him help mommy?" Leo interrupted his mother.

"Well sweetheart…Auntie Martha didn't tell mommy much. All she said was that he didn't want people to worry or to know. Do you want me to continue?" She asked with a sweet voice.

Leo nodded.

"Okay…well Auntie Martha took him to her home to care for him. Now he's booboo's were very serious so it took a while for him to get better. She cared for him for about 3 months. That's how bad his booboo's were. Over the time that Auntie was taking care of his booboo's, she started to fall in love with him and he started to fall in love with her as well. Then the man gotten better, he's booboo's were completely gone thanks to Auntie's love. Even though the man was healed and wasn't staying with Auntie anymore, he still came by to see her. They were happy for a while but…Auntie's parents found out and they didn't like the man that she fell in love with."

"Why didn't they like him mommy?" Leo asked interrupting his mother again.

"Because sweetheart the man was into something that's not very nice, and Auntie Martha's parents forbidden her to be with him anymore."

"What does 'for-b-bid-den' mean mommy?"

"It means it's a no, no. That you can't do that. But…your Auntie didn't listen. She loved the man more than anything and she went against her parents. So…Auntie and the man moved far away…not tell her parents goodbye, but she did tell mommy goodbye. And ever since then…Auntie's been with her true love ever since." She said wiping a little tear away from her eye.

"Mommy…why did Auntie fall in love with a person that made everyone sad?" Leo asked not liking that his mother was crying.

"Well sweetheart…she didn't plan on falling in love. You don't plan on it. It sometimes happens. And like I always say…'You can't help who you fall in love with.'" She said with a sincere smile.

"B-But don't you miss Auntie mommy? Why didn't you stop her?" Leo asked near tears as well.

"Because sweetheart…no matter how much I wanted Auntie to stay…I knew she would be unhappy if she's not with the one she loves. Sometimes people have to do things that don't like to see that one person we care about happy, even though we ourselves aren't happy with their decisions. So…I don't regret my decision in supporting Auntie. Do you understand Leo?" She asked he son.

"Kinda…but…not a lot…Is Auntie happy mommy?"

"Yes sweetheart…she's very happy. Auntie sent me a postcard and she told me she's so happy that she could sing. You'll understand once you get a little bit older honey…now…you need to get some rest sweetheart." She said when she noticed Leo rubbed his eye.

"YAWN! Okay mommy…I'm glad…Auntie is…happy…" Leo said and fell asleep.

Tang-Shin smiled and kissed his forehead and got up to leave. She looked back at her son with smile.

"You'll understand someday sweetheart…when your little sister falls in love…or when you fall in love…" Tang-Shin said as he turned off the light and walked off to her and Splinters bedroom not knowing that life was going to get more complicated.


	2. TMNT Pain Ch1

**Ch.1: First day of School; April's boyfriend?**

It's been 14/5 years since April came into the Hamato Household. It's like she was already born there and was never adopted. Leo and she have gotten a lot closer and Leo loves her like a sister and protects her like he promised his mother and father.

April has become a beautiful young 16 year and she is very smart. Leo and their father are very proud of her. She also takes martial arts like her big brother but she still has a way to go but she's very good. She inherited a fan that belonged to her mother and she has treasured it ever since she was given the fan. April also doesn't take crap from anyone; she stands for what she believes in and doesn't let anyone talk bad about her or her family. She has many friends and has straight A's. She doesn't know what she wants do in the future but she has time to think about it.

Leonardo has become handsome 18 year old Turtle boy. He's shorter than most of the boys though but that never bothered him though. He's about the same height as his sister but still a little bit taller then she is or in the boys taunt words, 'girl height' but he didn't care. He trains in martial arts and is nearly as good as his father but he still had a ways to go. Leo isn't the same as he was when he was 4 but he's still values family and will protect them with his life. He's pretty shy and doesn't have many friends like his sister but he doesn't really mind. He has straight A's and he wishes to become doctor. He has some muscle but he's not buff though. He's pretty skinning even though he does martial arts.

A lot of things changed in the past 14 years…the biggest change is… their mother died when Leo was 7 years old and April was 4 at the time. A gang that called themselves "The Foot" barged in and demanded money from them. The Foot has been bothering the Hamato family for a good bit. Leo was just a child and he had no idea that he's family was being threaten. When Splinter refused them money that night…everything went downhill. They were going to move to a different part of the neighborhood where it was much safer, but The Foot came back and began shooting at them. Splinter protected his family as much as he could, but one Foot gang got passed him and threaten to shoot Leo and April. Their mother, Tang-Shin, protected them by taking the bullet…she didn't make it. She stayed alive for a little bit in the hospital and she told Leo, April, and Splinter that she loved them with all her heart. Leo made a promise to his mother on her death bed that he'll protect April and father…and to make sure they stay happy and safe. His mother smiled at him one last time…and that was the last talk Leo had with his mother.

"My son, how are you this morning?" Splinter asked his son while he was cooking breakfast for everyone.

Splinter has changed a good bit too, but he remains strong for his children. He also works more to support his family and to keep his dojo running so Splinter stays busy which leaves Leo to take care of the household from time to time.

"I'm fine father, just fixing some breakfast for April and me. Would you like some father? I've noticed you haven't been eating well." Leo asked worried for his father.

"I'm fine Leonardo, I've done ate so you don't have to worry. Don't overwork yourself my son. You're only a child once. Well…I need to get to work…I'll be home sometime this afternoon. You and April take care of yourselves." Splinter said as he kissed his son's forehead which made Leo smile a little bit.

"We will father. I'll tell April you said your goodbyes. That girl's going to complain that she didn't get to see you, but she shouldn't have overslept." Leo said to his father which made him laugh.

"Hehe. Tell her I'll give her a hug when I get home from work. Love you son." Splinter said one last time as he walked out the door.

Leo sighed as he went back to cooking his and April's breakfast. Leo tries not to worry so much but ever since his mother's death it's been harder on him. Not to mention worrying about his baby sister. But she always finds a way to put on smile on his face.

"LEO! Please tell me I didn't miss telling daddy goodbye?!" April yelled as she ran into the kitchen. She was still in her PJ's and she had bed hair which made Leo laugh.

"I'm afraid so April. He told me to tell you he'll give you a big hug when he gets in tonight. Now go get dressed. Breakfast is almost ready and if you want to walk with me to see mother's grave we have to eat and leave early." Leo said turning back to his cooking.

"Okay! I'll go do that right now!" April said then ran upstairs to get dressed.

Leo just giggled at his sisters actions. Even after everything they've been through April still remained the same silly girl. Leo wishes he could do that, but he finds harder and harder each day. April and their father are all the family he has left.

"What's for breakfast big bro?" April asked as she lean over Leo's shoulder to see what he's making.

"Nothing special really…Just some bacon and eggs. And some biscuits as well." Leo said with a smile on his face when he saw April give him a big smile.

"Sounds yummy! I can't wait to start school. I missed my friends, plus this is your last year as a high school student. Maybe I can get you to live it up in school huh?" April said with mischief look on her face.

"Not likely April. You know I don't do that type of thing." Leo said as he headed April her share of breakfast.

April pouted as she took her plate and just watcher her brother fix his meal. She wants her brother to be happy again, to have fun…to smile again. Ever since their mother died he hasn't been the same.

"Oh come on Leo…You need to do more things then take care of me and dad. Join a club, make a friend, get a boyfriend!" April said after she took a bite of her food.

"April…just because I like boys and not girls doesn't mean I want to have a boyfriend. Please drop it. I'm happy the way I am. I love watching over you and father. You guys are all I have left. And your one to talk about boyfriends. Whatever happens to that…uh…what was his name…Casey? I thought you two were serious." Leo said with a smirk as his sister blushed.

"Well we were but…I don't know it's hard to explain. I just had a feeling that he wasn't the one you know. Mom always said I would know when I meet my true love…and I never felt like that with Casey. Plus he had to move away from New York anyway."

"Yeah I remember mother saying something like to me as well. Well… you know yourself best. You'll find the right person someday April and I'll be here to help you through it. Where did he move to?"

"He moved to Ohio with his mom. He said they had family down there so yeah."

"Well at least you two left on good terms. Most couples that break up become enemies from what I hear." Leo said as he finished the rest of his food.

April hmmed at her brother as she finished her food as well. She and Leo put their dishes in the sick. Normally Leo would have cleaned them before they headed to school but they didn't have time.

"Leo I wish you changed your style of clothing more. You always ware such boring clothes." April said as she looked at her brothers clothes.

Leo is wearing a long sleeve dark blue shirt and blue jean pants with black shoes. Leo never liked fancy things anyway so he doesn't understand why April always gets on him about his clothes.

"April I like the way I dress. I don't talk about your clothes now do I?" Leo said with his hands on his hips as he looked over his sister.

She had tight light blue jean, tight yellow long sleeve shirt, and brown boots. She also had her hair in a ponytail with her favorite hand bane in her hair.

"What? This is what girls wear now Leo. Just be glad I'm not wearing and gothic clothes hehe." April said with a laugh as she saw her brother shudder from the word 'gothic clothes.'

"Hai, hai…Well…we better get going if we want to see mother before school starts." Leo said as he grabbed his keys to his Boonville.

Leo and April always visits their mother's grave on the first day of school. It's been like that ever since they were kids and still today, they hold that tradition to tell their mother their starting a new grade.

"Hello mother…April and I wanted to come see you before we started a new year of high school. This is going to be my last year so…yeah…" Leo said in a strain voice. Even after 14 years, he finds it hard to talk to his mother's grave.

April touched her brother's shoulder to comfort him. She knows it's hard on him and she admires her brother for being so strong around her and their father.

"Hey mama! It's me April. This year I'm starting out as a 10th grader! Isn't that awesome? I'm a little nervous this year but I know you'll be there when I need you…I love you mama…and…we miss you very much…" April said trying her best not to cry.

Leo wrapped his arm around April's shoulder to give her comfort. He knew April missed their mother very much. Leo has to remain strong but it gets harder and harder.

"We…We brought you some flowers mom…your favorite…lavender. We hope you like them." Leo said as he placed the flowers on their mother's tombstone.

On the tombstone it read: _"Tang-Shin Hamato: Loving mother and Beloved Wife. A brave woman we shall never forget."_

Leo took a deep breath to calm his nerves and to try to stop himself from crying.

"We better get going April. School will start soon." Leo said softly as he led April away from the cemetery.

April walked a head while Leo lingered be hide. He took one more look at his mother's grave.

"_I'm sorry I failed to protect you mother…I love you and…I pray you watch over us…"_ Leo thought as a tear escaped his eyes.

"Leo! Come on bro, we're gonna be late!" April yelled from Leo's car.

Leo snapped out of his daze and started walking toward his car.

Leo and April made it to their school right on time. April had enough time to go see her friends and Leo went to go check on his schedule and go by the library to be by himself for a little bit and to read about biology books since he wishes to become a doctor.

"Is that you Leonardo-san?" a familiar voice brought Leo out from reading.

"Usagi! Usagi Yojimbo!? What are you doing here?" Leo said with a smile on his face as he got up from his seat to hug his old friend.

They broke the hug and just smiled at each other.

"I've moved back to New York with my mother so here I am. How've you've been Leonardo? You still do martial arts?" Usagi asked his friend with a smile.

"That's great! Yes I'm still in martial arts. I'm trying to be great like father but…It'll be a while before I'm great as father but…I try. I'm happy that you're here. I'll actually have a friend in school." Leo said with a true smile on his face.

Leo was happy…He hasn't been able to smile in a long time but now that his best friend is here…he feels like he can make it through life more.

It was lunch time, and Leo was on his way to sit with his sister. Usagi was also walking with him to the table.

"I haven't seen April-chan in so long. Is she still the same as ever?" Usagi asked as he carried his tray with Leo.

"Hehe, yes she's still the same as ever. She knows how to make everyone laugh and always puts a smile on my face. I bet she'll be happy to see you." Leo said as he carried his tray as well.

Leo spotted April and she was texting on her phone and she was smiling and blushing which made Leo suspicious.

"April." Leo said surprising April that she almost dropped her phone.

"Oh hi Leo! Man you scared me! Is that Usagi? When did you get back you silly rabbit?" April said with a huge smile as she got up from her sit to hug her old friend.

"Haha! It's nice to see you too April-chan. I moved back her with my mother. You've changed so much. Hard to believe you were that little girl I used to play tag with." Usagi said with a smile as he thought of the time when they were kids.

"Well we all change Usagi! I'm so happy your back! Now my brother won't be so lonely." April said with a smirk when she saw Leo blush a little at her comment.

"Oh hush April! You know I don't mind being alone. You say I worry too much, well you worry about me to much you silly girl, hehe." Leo said with a little laugh.

April just gave him another smirk and went back to eating her pizza and Leo just shook his head with a small smile on his face.

They're quiet moment broke when Usagi heard his phone vibrated and he took a look at it.

"Oh dear. I'm sorry guys but I have to get going." Usagi said in a quick voice that worried Leo.

"Is everything okay Usagi?" Leo asked with a worried voice.

"Oh it's nothing really serious Leo-san, it's my mother. She's saying my girlfriend is over and she has very important news that I need to know right away. So I'm heading home to make sure everything's okay. I'll talk to you two later!" Usagi said as he nearly ran with his tray to dump it and nearly ran out the door.

"Hmm…hope everything's alright." Leo said worried about his friend as he went back to eating.

April just hmmed as she started picking her food which made Leo a little worried.

"April…hey you okay hon?" Leo said with a sweet voice when he's worried about his sister.

"Oh…I'm fine Leo, I don't mean to worry you…It's just…I have something to tell you and…I'm afraid of what you'll think of me when I tell you…I don't want you to be disappointed in me." April said nearly in tears which made Leo really worried.

"Wh…What could possibly make me be disappointed in you? You know I'll help you through anything April…Remember when I told you to live your life and not worry about what I think?" Leo asked with a kind voice.

April nodded.

"And I'm sticking to that. As long as you're happy and safe…I don't care what you do…Now…what's the big news you want to tell me?" Leo asked as he moved his food away and just concentrated on his sister.

April just sat there for a little bit messing with her phone showing that she's nervous. Leo calmly waited for his sister to tell him what was wrong.

"I…I have a boyfriend Leo…" April said with a little smile and blush.

Leo's eyes widened and then he smiled.

"That's wonderful news April! Why are you so nervous to tell me? How long have you known him, and where'd you meet?" Leo asked in an excited voice.

April breathed in a shaking breathe and had a small smile on her face.

"Well…I meet him during the summer time when me and some friends went to the mall. I forgot my purse and…he brought it to me. And here's the neat part Leo…he's a Turtle just like you Leo!" April said with a bright smile.

"Really?! Wow! There are not that many Turtles that I know of. Well that's wonderful April. Please tell me more, and what's his name?" Leo said as he leaned in closer to hear more of his sister's boyfriend.

April just laughed at her brother happy to see him smile.

"He's name is Donatello, but some people call him Don or Donnie. I prefer to call him Donnie. He's a real great guy. He's smart…sweet…and he always texts me to check on me to make sure I'm okay. I think I may even start to love him." April said with a dreamy smile that made Leo smile.

"Aww…I'm so happy for you April…Do you have a picture of him. May I see it?" Leo asked with a smile.

April smiled and began looking through her phone to find a recent photo of her boyfriend.

"Aha! Here we go! Here's a picture of me and him at the park." April said as she handed him her phone with the picture.

Leo took a hold of it and he couldn't help but smile. April looks so happy in the picture with this Donatello guy. He's wearing a purple shirt and a leather black jacket. He's smiling and showing his teeth, and Leo saw that he had a gap in them.

"He looks like a nice boy. He's pretty cute April." Leo said with a giggle as he saw April blush and grabbed the phone back.

"Well he's mine Leo! You can't him!" April said with a little smile and she laugh which made Leo laugh as well.

"Well…he seems nice enough…why were you so nervous to tell me about him?" Leo said breaking their laughter and April gotten quiet again.

"Well…Leo…the reason is because…I wanted to show and tell you about him…before I tell what he's into because…you may change your mind. Just remember he's nice and he treats me well." April said with a serious voice and a determined looking face.

"Okay April…What's…he into..?" Leo asked getting nervous.

"Leo…My boyfriend is…in a gang called "The RayGunz."


	3. TMNT Pain Ch2

**Ch.2 Meeting the boyfriend and The RayGunz:**

Leo couldn't talk…all he could hear was '_My boyfriend is in a gang.'_ Leo takes a deep breathe to calm his nerves but he was still shaking a little bit which made April a little worried.

"Leo…a-are you alright? Please talk to me…" April asked her brother with a worried voice and look.

Leo rubs his head trying to calm his nerves down, his mind was racing, and he was thinking of that night when their mother died from a gang attack and hearing his little sister say that…she's dating a '_gang'_ member is hard to deal with.

"Brother…please…talk to me…can…can we go to the park to talk after school…o-or how about now since it's the first day and on a Friday…just…please talk to me brother." April begged in a sad voice.

Leo snapped out of his daze from hearing April's sad voice. He felt guilty for making her fell so bad.

"Oh April…I-I'm sorry. You just surprised me is all and…my mind went into a daze. Yeah…let's do that…we can go to the park to talk. We can go to our favorite spot like we did when we were kids. L-Let me talk to the office and let them know something really important came up and you and I need to leave if we can. Come on…let's get rid of our trays and head to the office." Leo said with a forced smile trying not to make his sister worried.

April smiled sadly back at her brother.

"Okay Leo…let's do that." April said as she got up from her seat with her brother.

Luckily the school let Leo and April leave after Leo explained the situation to them and they let them leave early.

Leo and April ended up in their favorite spot at the park. Their special spot is under the giant oak tree that's far off in the woods. Leo and April's mother showed them the tree when they were little, and they've always come here to talk about their problems and help each other with their troubles.

Leo and April sat on the ground underneath the tree in silence waiting for one of them to talk.

"April…I…I just don't know what to say or…to tell you. But…How on Earth did you end up with a gang member…when you know what happen to our mother?" Leo asked in a shaky voice trying his best not to cry when he brought up his mother.

"Believe me Leo…being with a gang member was the LAST thing I wanted but…after I've gotten to know him…I just…fell in love with him Leo. At first when I found out that he was in a gang…I distanced myself from him but…he always found a way to talk to me. He chased for my affection Leo. How many guys do that?" April asked no one as she looked up at the leaves.

Leo remained silent. He wanted to hear his sister and not get angry or jump to conclusion.

"Anyway…at first I told him I don't want a relationship…but…he didn't give up. Even when I didn't become his girlfriend…he was always there to talk to me or to help out with something when I needed help. Then…he finally said that I was hesitant to go out with him because of him being in a gang and naturally I said yes…I also told him that…I lost my mother to a gang member and…Oh Leo…he…he had this sad face on him that…reminded me so much of me and you. He told me he understood because…he and his brother lost their sister to The Foot gang. Their sister was only 12 years old Leo…she was just a child. Donnie was only 13 years old and his big brother was 16. That was 4 years ago." April said near tears that Leo wrapped his arm around her shoulder to comfort her.

"Shh…it's okay April…continue with the story when you get ready." Leo said with a comfort voice.

April took a deep breathe to collect herself.

"A-Anyway…when I heard Donnie's story I asked him why was he and his brother in a gang if they lost their sister to gang members. He told me that his big brother made the gang in order to stop the Foot gang. Don't get me wrong Leo…Donnie's gang isn't good but it ain't bad either. It's hard to explain." April said rubbing her head trying to figure out how to explain to Leo.

"I think I understand April…Technically the RayGunz put the law into their own hands, but they don't do meaningless things like the Foot do? Does that sound about right?" Leo asked understanding a little bit.

"Yeah that's it! I was still hesitant to go out with him Leo but…I…I love him…So…I'm sorry if you hate me or…if your disappointed in me." April said as she hugged her knees to her chest.

Leo just looked at his sister. He could never be disappointed in her or hate her, no matter what she did. Leo can tell that she loves this Donatello guy very much…and what right does Leo have to ruin her happiness? Like his mother always said…Sometimes you have to do things you don't like to see that one person you care about the most to see them happy…and it looks like Leo is going to be doing that for April.

Leo hugged April and it made her gasped in surprise and she began to cry and hugged her brother tightly.

"I can never hate you April nor be disappointed in you…Thank you for telling me and not keep it from me. As long as he treats you right and…doesn't make you do things you don't wish to do then…I'll…I'll support your decision in this relationship…on one condition." Leo said making April look up at him.

"W-What's that Leo?"

"It's simple…you let me meet your boyfriend…if…that's okay of course." Leo asked now looking up at the leaves above their heads.

"Of course you can meet him! I've told him so much about you Leo and he even asked questions about you." April said with an excited voice that made Leo smile at his sister's actions.

"Oh he did? What kind of questions? Should I be worried?" Leo said with a smile on his face playing around with his sister.

"Nah it's nothing bad bro. He just asked what you're like and how we are brother and sister since you're a Turtle and I'm a human, those types of things. I even showed him a picture of you and me. So I'm really happy that you want to meet him. But…how am I going to tell daddy about this?" April said as her smile turned upside down.

Leo didn't know what they were going to tell father. He knew he would feel the way he first did when April told him that Donnie was in a gang.

"I don't know April but…I don't think you have to worry about that right now. Maybe wait a while and wait for the right moment to tell him. So…When can I meet the man that captured my little sister's heart?" Leo said as he brought his hands together and smiled at her when she blushed.

"Well I have to call and asked him when a good time for you to meet him is. Let me call him now and see." April said with a smile as she brought out her phone and began looking through her phone for Donnie's number.

After a few seconds April gave off a smile when she heard Donnie's voice.

"Hey Donnie! I'm fine how are you? Hehe…I miss you too. Oh nothing's wrong I needed to ask you something. Well…I told my brother Leo about you…He's worried of course but he said he isn't going to come between us… Yeah he's a great guy…Anyway he said he wants to meet the man that captured my heart…Don't get cocky Donatello! Hehe…you goofball…So, when's a good time for him to meet you?" April asked as she waited for her boyfriend's answer.

Leo just watched his sister talk to Donnie on the phone. Now he was really glad he didn't disapprove of April's boyfriend. He never saw her so happy. The only time he saw her so happy was when their mother was alive and playing princess with her. Leo was so happy to see her like this. He's willing to give Donnie a chance.

"Really?! That's perfect! Thank you so much Donnie! Huh…Oh yeah sure your brother can come if he wants but why does he want to? Huh…OH! You okay? Your brother…alright…We're at the park right now in our special spot. No I ain't telling you! Because this is Leo and mine favorite spot…I may tell you it someday okay. Alright where do you want us to meet you? Uh-huh…Okay so at the park since were here? Okay we'll be at the picnic area then. See you soon Donnie…Hehe…Love you too, bye." April said with a blush and smile as she hung up her phone.

"So I take it we're going to the picnic area. Everything okay? You sounded worried when he mentioned his brother coming." Leo asked as he got up and helped his sister up as well.

"Oh I don't mind his brother coming at all. I was worried because the reason why he was coming. Donnie said that The Foot has being more violent lately and his brother doesn't want to let him walk alone until it blows over." April said slowly and to make sure Leo won't get worried about her.

"A-Are you safe when your with them? I-I support your relationship but…I-I don't want you to be in any danger." Leo said in a nervous voice as they walked toward the picnic area.

"You don't have to worry Leo. Donnie is SUPER protective of me. That's the one thing that you and him have in common, plus his brother, the LEADER of the gang, makes sure I'm safe as well because he knows how much Donnie cares about me." April said as she grabbed Leo's hand and swings it back and forth like she did when they were little.

Leo sighed in relief hearing that they protect her.

"Well…Maybe Donnie and I will get along well then since he's protective of you like I am." Leo said with a smile.

Leo and April made to the picnic area and April brought Leo to a certain one. Leo took a look to see what's so special about the table and he noticed it and he just smiled.

On the table had '_Donnie + April'_. It was so cute

"Aww, now that's just cute April. You guys put your names into the table…and the heart is a cute touch too!" Leo said as he rubbed the surface that April and Donnie written.

April smiled at her brother when he just looked at the artwork that she and Donnie made.

"Hehe. We made that when I finally said yes to going out with Donnie. He was so happy, he decided to write our name on it as well as the date, but you can hardly see it." She said as she rubbed the heart.

Leo tried to find the date but like April said, it wasn't easy to find.

"When did you two start dating?"

"We started dating on June 5. I met him around May nearly after we got out of school for summer. He chased me ever since May when we met. Oh! I'm so excited to see him Leo!" April said with a huge smile on her face that made Leo smile along with her.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon. While were waiting, I'm gonna read my book for little bit, is that okay?" Leo asked as he brought his book out of his backpack and sat down at the table.

"Sure Leo! You deserve to calm your nerves after talking with me. I'll keep an eye out for Donnie and his brother." April said with a smile as she sat next to him with a smile. Leo smiled back and opened his book and began to read.

**With Donnie and his brother:**

"Dude I told you I will be fine ya know." Donnie said trying to get his older brother to leave him be.

Donnie was a tall olive skinned Turtle. He was the brainy one of the gang. He can hack any computer and if you need some medical attention then he's the Turtle for you.

He's wearing a black leather jacket with the gangs name on the back, dark blue baggy pants, a purple shirt, and brown boots.

Donnie was nervous enough as it was. He was meeting his girlfriend's brother for petes sake! And having his brother tag along wasn't helping him at all.

"Well…whether ya like it or not Donnie, I ain't leaving ya till this whole Foot shit blows over. So ya might as get used ta me being around. I ain't gonna embarrass ya around yer girlfriend. I've done met da girl, so chill!" He said trying to get his little brother to calm down.

"Raph it isn't that simple. I'm meeting her big brother. He's very protective of her. From what she said on the phone he won't come between us, but he wants to meet me to set his mind at ease." Donnie said putting his hands in his leather pockets as he kicked some rocks.

Raphael, but he prefers to be called Raph, is the leader of the RayGunz. He has dark green skin and light green eyes. He's taller than Donnie is, and is buffer than all of his gang members, so safe to say he's pretty buff and is pretty tough.

He's wearing a black leather jacket with the gang's name on it like Donnie, blue baggy pants with holes in the knees, a red shirt and black tennis shoes.

"Oh! So dats what's got ya all nervous! Bro just chill! If Apes said that he agrees then I wouldn't worry so much! Besides we ain't like those cowards The Foot! We don't hurt innocent people like they do. If her brother is willin' to give ya a chance, then there's nothin' ta worry about." Raph said as he wrapped his arm around his little brother's shoulder to encourage him.

Donnie smiled and nodded at his brother. Even though Raph may seem like a tough guy, and acts like he doesn't care, Donnie and others that is close to the dark skinned Turtle know he has a soft side and he only show that side to very special people.

"Thanks Raph…I…appreciate it bro. I really want to let her brother know I love her…and…that'll I'll protect her. So…Thanks." Donnie said with a smile that made Raph smirk at him.

"Ay, no prob bro! I'm happy ya found a little lady ta keep ya on yer toes…So…what's her brother's name?"

"Ah, she said he's name is Leonardo but some people call him Leo."

"Hmm…Well let's get going…The picnic area is just around the corner." Raph said to Donnie and Donnie nearly ran around to the other side to get to his girlfriend. Raph just laughed at his brother.

Raph and Donnie made around to the other side and they saw two people sitting on one of the picnic tables.

"There's April…and that Turtle must be her brother." Donnie said to Raph but Raph wasn't paying attention to what he was saying. He's eyes were focused on the light green Turtle boy.

'_Wow! He's pretty cute!'_ Raph thought with a smirk and began to walk with his brother to great the two.

April looked up because she felt someone was watching her. When she noticed who it was she smiled.

"Leo! They're here!" April said with a smile and Leo looked up from his book to give her a smile.

April then ran toward Donnie and gave him a big hug while Leo put his book back into his backpack.

"Hey baby! Oh I missed you!" Donnie said as he hugged her tighter.

Leo just smiled at his sister and her boyfriend hugged not paying attention to the other Turtle.

April broke the hug and gave him a little peck on the lips and she turned to her brother.

"Leo…this is my boyfriend Donatello Ray; Donnie this is my big brother Leonardo Hamato." April said with a smile when she introduced them.

"It's nice to meet you Donatello. Or…do you prefer Donnie or Don?" Leo asked with a smile as he brought his hand out to shake Donnie's.

Donnie shook Leo's hand with a smile.

"Oh it doesn't matter. Whatever you prefer. Do you prefer Leo or Leonardo?" Donnie said with a smile as he let go of Leo's hand.

"Leo, defiantly Leo please. And I…think I'll call you Donnie since April calls you Donnie as well. Well…It's really nice to meet you Donnie. You're a lot nicer then April told me." Leo said with yet another smile.

Without any of them noticing Raph was just staring at Leo. Raph always felt his heart flutter when he sees Leo smile and he didn't know why.

"Oh! Man, this is my big brother Raphael Ray! But he prefers to be called Raph." Donnie said breaking the conversation they we're having.

Leo then finally noticed the other Turtle and was surprised that he was related to Donnie but he smiled.

"It's nice to meet you Raph. Sorry I didn't say anything; I was just very excited to meet my little sister's boyfriend." Leo said with a smile as he brought his hand out to shake.

Raph just smirked and shook Leo's hand.

"Ay it's cool! I was da same when Donnie-boy told me about him havin' a girlfriend. Glad he met yer siesta." Raph said letting go of Leo's hand but still held his smirk.

Leo nodded and looked away from him to focus on April and Donnie.

"I trust that you will take care of my sister…I'm not going to lie, that…you being in a gang…makes me uneasy…" Leo said looking straight into Donnie's eyes.

Donnie sweating nodded slowly.

"But…When I see the way…the way that my sister looks at you…I can't help but ignore that part of you. Because despite that part…you are a decent boy and I can tell you love my sister so…as long as you protect her and take care of her…I support you two's relationship." Leo said with a smile.

April was so happy she hugged her brother tightly and she began to cry. Leo just rubbed her head whispering in her ear like he did when they were kids.

"Hey…shh…you're not supposed to be crying silly little girl. You should be happy." Leo said with a little smile on his face rubbing her back and head.

"I am happy! These are tears of joy! Now YOU need to get a boyfriend!" April said with a huge grin when she left her brother's hold.

Leo blushed and hit her head but not hard enough to hurt her too badly.

"OW! Meanie big bro! You ain't supposed to be hitting your sister!" April said in a little kid voice playing with her brother.

Leo gave her a playful glare and smile and rubbed her head.

"Just be grateful I didn't hit hard little sister. Okay…April did you want to hang with Donnie for a little bit because I still have things to do at home. He could drop you off at our house if you want or whatever you want." Leo said as he gathered his stuff up getting ready to leave.

"I was hoping to spend time with Donnie if that's okay Leo." April said hoping her brother will let her.

"Okay that's fine. Just don't stay out too long. I'll tell father if he comes home early that you're out with friends. You guys stay safe going home. It was nice meeting you both." Leo said with smile as he turned around to go to his car to get ready to head back home.

Raph kept his eyes on Leo as he made his way toward his car.

"Well, well, well….Looks like Raphie is smitten with my big brother!" April said in a teasing voice that made Raph glare at her a little bit.

"Oh be quiet red!" Raph said but had a smirk on his face.

"Well…even if you do like my brother I don't think you'll get him. If you thought it was hard for Donnie to get me, imagine Leo like that but 10 times worse than I was when Donnie was perusing me." April said with a serious look on her face.

Raph's face expression changed a little and looked toward where Leo walked off to still seeing his figure but far away.

"Hmm…he may be worth the chase…" Raph said out loud which made April sigh but she had a smile on her face.

April then noticed that Leo forgot his book he was reading, so she picked it up.

"Well…if you want to get to know my brother…you might as well bring his book that he forgot to get close to him." April said giving the book to Raph.

Raph took a look at the book. It was a romance book called '_Hush, Hush'_.

"Well I guess I'll give it a whirl! Thanks red! What kind of car does he drive?" Raph asked as he took another look at the book.

"It's a 1998 sliver Boonville, you can't miss it." April said with a smile whishing she could see the look on her brother's face when Raph comes to him.

"Cool!" Raph said then began to find Leo but before he went to search for the blue eyed beauty he turned back to Donnie and April and gave them a smirk.

"If ya two by hehe…any chance do the tango…make sure ya wear protection!" Raph said his smirked widened when the two blushed.

He turned around and began to run to Leo's direction.

"RAPH! NOT COOL!" Donnie yelled blood red and April wasn't doing any better.

Raph just laughed and he made to the parking lot and saw Leo getting closer to the cars in the parking lot.

Raph took another look at his book and just smirked.

"So Leo…ya a romantic person huh? Well let's see if I can be romantic fer ya." Raph said with a smirk and headed off to make Leo his.


	4. TMNT Pain Ch3

**Ch.3 Leo's love life; Don't know how to give up:**

"YO! LEO!" Raph yelled getting Leo's attention.

Leo turned around after he hard Raph. Leo's wondering what on Earth the leader of the RayGunz want with him.

"Uh…yes what is it Raph?" Leo asked getting a little nervous when Raph ran over to him.

"Yeah, ya forgot yer book here. I saw it and…Yer sister said it was yours so…" Raph said showing Leo the book.

Leo's eyes widened and he looked into his backpack to see if it was really his and…yep it was. Now Leo was embarrassed because Raph saw that he likes romantic books.

"Oh…I can't believe I forgot it…I guess from all the excitement today I forgot. Thank you for bringing it to me Raph." Leo said with a smile not knowing it was making Raph's heart flutter.

Leo was just about to grab his book from Raph's hand but Raph moved it away from his reach.

Leo gave Raph a confused look but Raph just smiled at him which made Leo blush a little.

"C-Can I please have my book back Raph…I have a lot of things to do at home." Leo said trying to get Raph to give him his book. Leo was getting nervous because of the smile Raph was giving him.

Raph then leaned closer to Leo and Leo back up till he was on his car. Leo was so nervous he was shaking.

"Never took ya fer a romantic type. Gotta admit…it's pretty cute." Raph said raising his right arm to lean on the car be-hide Leo.

Leo kept his eyes on the ground trying to ignore him and also trying to figure out how to get away from before his heart explodes.

"W-Well if you've just going to make fun of me, get it over with. It's not like I haven't heard it before…Now can I please have my book so I can go?" Leo said giving Raph a glare trying his best not stutter anymore of his words.

"Ay easy there tiger…I ain't makin' fun of ya. I really do think its cute cause not a lot dudes like these kinds of books. How old are ya by the way? 16, 17?" Raph asked as he leaned back to give Leo some space.

"Hmph! I'm 18 thank you very much! Geez just because I'm short doesn't mean I'm younger. Man at times like this I wish I was taller…" Leo said but mumbled the last part to himself but Raph heard him.

"Well I'm 20…So…ya still in high school?"

"What is this, an interrogation? Look…I don't feel comfortable telling you about myself so just…please leave me alone." Leo said gripping his backpack to his chest which Raph thought made him even cuter.

"Man lighten up…I'm just curious about ya. Ya don't gotta be uncomfortable with me just cause I'm the leader of a gang."

"Ha! Yeah that REALLY soothes my nerves. I'm having enough problems with letting April date a gang member so just…don't start messing with me. I don't know what you want but I don't have anything that can be worth your time…so….just give me back my book please…" Leo said lifting his right hand up waiting for Raph to give him his book.

Raph rose up his hand with the book in it and put in Leo's hand, but before Leo could move his hand, Raph grabbed it tightly which made Leo drop the book on the ground.

Leo was about to say something but Raph just raised Leo's hand up to his lips and gave his hand a little kiss on the knuckle's.

Leo blushed bright red that he was almost the same color as Raph's shirt.

Raph opened his eyes not moving his face away from Leo's hand and he just smirked at Leo from seeing his blush.

"Heh…yer even cuter when ya blush…" Raph said as he creased Leo's hand.

After Leo heard Raph's comment he ripped his hand away from Raph and quickly picked up his dropped book not making eye contact with Raph at all.

Raph just kept smirking at Leo.

"I…I-I'm going to pretend that didn't h-happen…l-look…I…I'm not interested…go, go find someone else…just…leave me alone." Leo said as he opened his car door.

Leo got in and was about to close it but Raph stopped him. Leo just looked up at him worried about what he'll do next.

"Just ta let ya know Leo…" Raph got closer to Leo and Leo lowered his head to look at the car floor as Raph whispered in his ear.

"I don't give up so easily…" Raph said and leaned away from Leo and closed the car door for Leo.

Leo getting out of his daze didn't look at Raph as he started up his car and drove home. All he wanted to do was go home, do his chores, read his book…and forget about the encounter he had with Raph…

Raph just watched Leo drive off. He hasn't felt this excited in a long time. He even gave off a real smile.

"I'll win yer heart…somehow Leo…" Raph said to himself as he began to walk back toward Donnie and April.

When Raph arrived to the picnic area, April was sitting in Donnie's lap and they were making out

Raph face palmed himself.

'Geez! He's my brother aright!' Raph thought with a little smirk. 'Hope Leo and me can do that one day.'

"YO! Ya know there's kids around!" Raph yelled making both Donnie and April jumped.

"Damn Raph! Is today 'pick on Donnie day?' Cause I'm still gonna get you for the protection thing." Donnie said getting up after April climbed off his lap

"Hehe! Sorry man, gotta tease ya!" Raph said with a smirk on his face as he got closer to the couple.

"Well it's not just pick on Donnie day now Raphie…" April said with smirk as she put her hands on her hips. Donnie smirked along with his girlfriend.

"Heh…ya can tease me all ya want red. I don't get embarrassed like ya two do." Raph said as he laid down on the ground looking up at the clouds thinking about the blue eyed Turtle.

"Yeah I guess you're right Raph. So, how did it go with my brother? Knowing him he was probably very shy and nervous." April asked as she laid down beside the gang leader.

Donnie feeling left out decided to lay next to April as he listened to their conversation.

"Oh yeah he was shy aright, but that just made him cuter. Doesn't he know how to have any fun, or does he just worry about ya and yer old man?" Raph asked as he looked over at April.

April gave Raph a sad smile.

"Unfortunately…yeah…ever since we lost our mother…Leo's taken care of me. Daddy had to work more hours because we needed the money, so Leo took it upon himself to not worry about himself but to devote his life to help me and dad with everything." April said smiling sadly up at the clouds thinking about her wonderful big brother.

"Wow…Well, why was he in such a hurry ta get home?" Raph asked looking at his brother's girlfriend.

"Sigh…He takes care of the house. I offer to help him but he always said 'Don't worry about it sis, you just go out and don't worry about me.' But…I just want my brother to be happy again…he deserves it…You know…he used to have a boyfriend…"April said which made Raph jump straight up off the ground.

"What?!" Raph yelled which made some birds fly out of the trees.

April smiled and nodded at Raph.

"Yeah…he's name was Ricky. They dated for a while but…Let's just say Ricky did something that made Leo hesitant to be with anyone."

"When did they break up?"

"It was about 2 years ago, and they dated for about 6 months. I was so happy for Leo at first because I've never seen him so happy but…around the 3rd month…things began to change. I know one thing for sure…if I EVER see that scum Ricky I'll show him the horror of pissing off a baby sister!" April said which made Donnie shiver.

'Note to self; don't EVER piss off April.' Donnie thought to himself.

Raph rubbed his forehead frustrated.

'How am I gonna show Leo that I won't hurt him?' Raph thought to himself.

**With Leo:**

Leo made a stop at his mother's grave. Leo always goes there when he feels lost, upset, or just wishes to talk. He's mother may not say anything back, but he feels her and that was good enough. He would go to his father, but he had his hands full with his jobs and paying off the dojo and Leo didn't want to make him worry about him.

Leo got in front of his mother's grave. He was happy to see the flowers that he and April left were still there.

Leo kneeled down in front of his mother's tombstone and rubbed it lovingly

"Hello mother…Surprise to see twice in one day? Well…I'm s-sorry to bother you but…I just…I just need to talk…even if you can't talk back…it's still comfortable to talk to you because I feel you around." Leo said trying his best not to cry but he's almost losing.

"As you know now mother um…. April has a boyfriend but he's part of a gang. I…I know you've told me…to support my sister in what she does…but…isn't it wrong that I'm scared he'll hurt her? I…I don't want April to be hurt like I was with…with Ricky…That's why…I wanted to meet him today mom…and…when I met him I was so surprise…he was a complete gentleman and…oh mother…you should see how happy April is with him so…I hope I made the right decision and…I hope you're not upset with my decision." Leo said as he wiped away the tears that escaped his eyes.

"Also…The leader came to bring my book back, which was very nice of him but…mom…he started flirting with me. I mean…he seems nice but…the part that he's the leader of a gang and…my past with Ricky…I'm too scared. Mother…at times like this…I wish you were here…I know father's here but…he has enough on his mind. Mother…if you can hear me…please help me through this because…I'm so scared…I want to be happy…I want to feel loved but…I…I don't know. I just want April to be happy, and I don't won't her to feel what I feel. Sigh…I…I need to go mother…I have a lot of things to do at home so…I love you very much…" Leo said as he kissed his mother's tombstone.

Leo got into his car and drove himself home to do his chores.

When Leo got home he took care of the house chores and now he was just laying down on his bed reading his book.

Before Leo could finish a chapter in his book his cell phone rung and he picked up after seeing the name tag being his sister.

"Hey April." Leo said with a smile on his face.

"_Hey Leo! I guess I caught you at the right time huh?" _April said with a laugh.

"Hehe. Yeah I just finished the house chores and I was just reading my book. Having fun with Donnie?"

"_Yeah! He took me to the movies! I got to see Grudge 3 and boy was it scary! But…I think that's why Donnie took me hehe."_ April said with a laugh that made Leo laugh as well.

"Well I'm glad you're having fun April. It's what; 3:30 p.m. are you coming home for dinner? If so what would you like?"

"_Oh! Could you PLEASE make taco-lasagna?! Since today you met Donnie and approved our relationship I want to celebrate! Is that okay?"_

"Hehe! Yeah today has been a good day. Sure I'll make some tack-lasagna just for you. When do you think you'll be home?"

"_I'm gonna get Donnie to drop me off at 5:00 since daddy's gonna be home around 6:00. Plus I want to help you and spend time with you."_

"Okay that's fine…I'll get it up and running around 4:30. You take care of yourself and you two be careful when he drives you home."

"_We will Leo. I'll talk to you later. Love you bro."_

"Love you too sis." Leo said then hung up the phone.

"I defiantly made the right decision in letting April stay with Donnie." Leo said to himself with a smile on his face and went back to reading his book.


	5. TMNT Pain Ch4

**Ch.4 Dinner at the Hamato's; Getting a little Closer:**

Leo has started making dinner for April and their father. Leo always enjoyed cooking. When he was younger he always helped his mother out in the kitchen, and cooking always reminds him of his mother so enjoys it very much.

Leo even got his own apron that has his favorite color on it which is blue.

Right now its 4:50 which meant April will be home soon and Leo hoped their father will get to come home to eat but with their bills, it was very unlikely.

The house phone rang which got Leo out of his thoughts. He wiped off some food on his apron as he answered the phone.

"Hamato residence, Leo speaking."

"Hello Leonardo." Splinter said in a tired voice which made Leo worry.

"Hello father…are you okay? You don't sound too well…" Leo asked his father not noticing April came in with two others.

April just looked at her brother with a sad smile. She wished her brother will relax. She knew Leo was going to be upset when she invited Donnie and Raph in but she had a feeling that their father wouldn't be coming to dinner tonight.

"I'm fine Leonardo…Just a bit tired is all. I'm sorry to say this son…but I won't be able to make it to dinner tonight. I was really looking forward to eating your cooking. What are you preparing tonight my son?"

Leo gave off a sad smile hearing his father wouldn't make it to dinner. Leo sensed someone watching him and he turned around and nearly screamed seeing Raph and Donnie in the kitchen while April check on dinner with her own apron on as well.

"Leonardo? Are you okay son?" Splinter asked making Leo move his gaze away from the two gang members as he went back to talking to his father.

"Y-Yes I'm fine father. I just saw a spider and it startled me. Anyway, I'm making April's favorite; taco-lasagna tonight. I'll save you some for you to eat when you get home." Leo said with a smile when he heard his father sigh. He knew his father loved his food and was upset that he didn't get to eat any.

"That's kind of you Leonardo. I'll let you go son, I need to get back to work. Tell April I love her and I love you as well son. Good night."

"I will and love you too father. Night, and be safe." Leo said and hung up the phone.

"I take it daddy isn't coming home for dinner tonight again huh?" April said as she turned around to look at her brother.

"Afraid not April. But he said that he loves you." Leo said with a smile ignoring the two others.

"I had a feeling he wouldn't get to come. That's why I offered to let Donnie and Raph eat with us. You guys can go into the living room and watch TV or something while Leo and I finish up dinner." April said to the gang members ignoring Leo's glare.

"Thanks baby. Sorry for the intrusion Leo." Donnie said with an apologetic smile and Raph just shrugged his shoulder at Leo.

Leo shook his head but didn't say anything as he went to see how he's food doing.

Donnie and Raph left the kitchen and left the two Hamato siblings alone.

"I'm sorry Leo…"

"April…I…I wish you would of at least asked me. I don't mind you inviting your boyfriend, but why on Earth did you invite Raph too?!" Leo asked trying not to sound worried but it didn't work because April saw right through it.

"Oh come Leo, don't worry so much! I told you that Raph's going to be with Donnie for a while because of The Foot rucks going on. Besides…why won't you give Raph a chance? He's been asking about you, ya know." April said with a smile as she saw Leo blush.

"Ahem! You should know I'm not going to do that April. Just because you're with a gang member doesn't mean I will. As long as you're happy I don't care what happens to me. Just…please stop worrying about me." Leo said as she finished putting the rest of the ingredients in the pan and put it in the oven, walked away as he took his apron off and hung it up in the kitchen closet.

April just watched her brother with a sad smile as he left the kitchen.

"Sorry big bro…but it looks like I'm going to be playing cupid for you…cause I want you to be happy…and I think Raph is just the guy for ya." April said to herself as she checked on the food.

"Looks like the food will take while…which means…time to play cupid!" April said with a smile and began working on her plan.

**With Raph and Donnie:**

"Shessh! He did NOT look happy to see us. I hope we didn't upset him." Donnie said worried while he sat on the Hamato's couch with his brother.

"Bro chill! We're here, so we might as well deal with it." Raph said relaxing on the couch like it was his own.

Donnie just shook his head and he heard the kitchen door opened and saw Leo come in.

"Leo…if you want us to leave we can…It was rude of us to just come in not letting you know we were coming." Donnie said making Leo look at him.

"No, no! It's fine you two just surprised me so just make yourself at home. It's going to be a little bit before dinner is ready so just relax. If you need anything April should be in here or in the kitchen and I'll be in the back room where our dogs are. If you need me just ask April and she'll tell you where I am." Leo said with a smile and nearly ran in the back in the room to the Hamato dogs.

Just when Leo went into the back April came in and just saw her brother to see the dogs.

Their dogs are whiner dogs that were their mother's and Leo always go in there to calm his nerves or when he's worried about something.

"Okay boys like Leo said, dinner will be a bit so…want anything to drink? And no Raph we don't have beer so don't asked." April said when Raph was about to ask for a beer.

When Raph heard that he put his hand down and April just laughed at him.

"Where did yer brother go?" Raph asked sitting up looking toward where Leo walked off to.

April just smirked.

"He went to spend time with our mother's dogs. He spends time with them a lot and some of that time is when he has a lot on his mind. But I can show you were it is. I think Leo could use the company even if he doesn't say so." April said as she motioned Raph to get off the couch to follow her.

Raph then followed her to where Leo would be at while he kept thinking about Leo and wondered what he could do to make Leo give him a chance.

"Here you go…" April said getting Raph out of his thoughts.

Raph was about to open the door but April stopped him and he looked at her and she gave him a serious look.

"Raph…Leo has been through so much heartache…the loss of our mother, losing his first love to Ricky…I just want my brother to be happy…And…I think you can do that for him but it's not going to be easy. If you're really serious about this then go ahead…if not…then stop messing with my brother." April said and she made her way back to the living room leaving Raph in his thoughts.

All the years that Raph's been through, he never felt so sure of himself. After he lost his little sister Raph hasn't felt like himself. Only his little brother kept him going, and stopping The Foot from killing anymore innocent lives again and…he met Leo…Even if he only met Leo just today, he felt like he wants to protect him, get to know him. Usually Raph just dates, messes around, and leave…but with Leo…he can't explain it.

"Sigh…guess I have to figure it, but I can't do it just standin' here." Raph said to himself softly and he opened the door slowly.

Leo was sitting on the floor with the dogs playing with them. Being with his mother's dogs always puts his mind at ease when he has a lot on his mind and when he can't go talk to his mother's grave he goes to his mother's dogs to put his mind at ease.

Then the dogs noticed Raph started growling a little but they came closer to him and sniffed his boots.

Leo turned around to see where the dogs are going and he sees Raph. Leo blushes a little bit but not as bad at the parking lot at the park.

Raph let the dogs sniff him and he slowly kneeled down to the floor to pat their hands.

"Ay little guys. I ain't gonna hurt'cha." Raph said with a smile that made Leo's heart flutter a little. He shook his head to get his mind in order.

"So…what's their names, and are they a boy or a girl?" Raph asked looking at Leo with a smile.

"T-They're a boy and a girl. The black one is a girl, and her name is Misty; and the brown is the boy and he's name is Harry….T-They belonged to my mother…She loved them so much…so…I love them very much. They seem to like you pretty well. They usually don't take well to strangers." Leo said with a small smile as he watched his two dogs play around Raph.

"Heh. That's pretty sweet of ya, takin' care of yer ma's pups. She sounds like a pretty cool lady." Raph said still petting the dog's head.

"Thank you…Yes she…she was a great woman. She loved these two pups very much and I want to take care of them." Leo said as he called the pups over so he could pet them and they licked them and Leo just smiled.

Raph just smiled at the scene. He thought Leo was cute but seeing him with those two dogs made him even cuter.

They were quiet for bit because neither didn't know what to say. Until Leo broke the silence.

"Uh…Raph?" Leo said quietly.

"Sup Leo?" Raph asked just smiling at Leo.

"I…I just wanted to say I'm sorry for being rude to you and Donnie when you two came in. I was just very surprise to see you two…but that's no excuse so…I apologize." Leo said as he lowered his head to the ground watching the dogs play around Leo's legs.

Raph chuckled and walked over to Leo and sat next to him, but he made sure he didn't sit too close to make him uncomfortable.

"Ya don't hafta apologize. I would be surprise as well if two unexpected guest walk in my home." Raph said giving Leo a smile which made Leo smile back a little.

"I…need to apologize ta ya though." Raph said making Leo look at him.

"I didn't mean to make ya uncomfortable at the park…But I wasn't pickin' on ya or pullin' yer leg…I…I really would like ta know ya more Leo." Raph said with a serious look on his face not looking away from Leo's face.

Leo's eyes widened and he blushed as he raised his knees to his chest and hugged them to his chest and he looked toward the door not wanting to look at Raph.

Leo felt Raph getting a little closer and he blushed harder trying to ignore him but Raph gently touched his chin to move Leo's face to Raph's.

"I ain't gonna hurt ya…I just want a chance…There's…somethin' different about cha…" Raph said as he rubbed Leo's cheek softly when he lowered it to the ground.

Leo's eyes widened and blushed more but he moves his gaze to the dogs playing around him and Raph.

Raph just watched him, hoping that Leo will give him a chance.

"Raph…I…I'm flatter that you…you want to be with me and get to know me…And…In a way I would like to know you but…I…I'm scared…" Leo said quietly as he messed with his shirt to keep from fidgeting.

Raph nodded at him and he rubbed Leo's shoulder a little bit.

"You're scared…because of yer ex-boyfriend Ricky, right?" Raph asked and Leo's eyes widened.

"H-How do you know about him?" Leo asked looking Raph in the eye clearly afraid.

"Sigh…April told me ya had a boyfriend, but if it makes ya feel better…she didn't tell me why you two broke up…I guess she wanted to leave that to ya. But just because some bastard hurt ya…doesn't mean that every guy is gonna do that to ya…I know I ain't." Raph said making Leo blush more and he couldn't help but smile at that.

"How about it Leo? We can go on a date…just get to know each other a little better. We can…do whatever ya want." Raph said as he got closer to Leo's face and Leo took notice and back up a little into the wall be-hide him but Raph kept getting closer that it looked like he was about to kiss Leo.

"R-Raph…I…I…" Leo didn't know what to say but he knew he couldn't look at Raph so he turned his head away to look at Misty. She was looking at him and it looked like she was enjoying the show.

"Just give me a chance huh? Even if ya say no…I ain't gonna give up. I'm pretty stubborn. Tomorrow's Saturday. I know this great diner, makes the best burgers you'll ever have. I ain't gonna take no for an answer." Raph said with a smirk.

Leo just looked at Raph for a few moments and he actually smiled.

"Hehe…even if I say no…I have a feeling…you're going to come here tomorrow and make me go with you either way, am I right?" Leo said still smiling but it's kind of a sad smile.

"Damn right. So…tomorrow at 1:00 p.m. how does that sound?"

"Well…I have things to do…like keep the house clean, make sure we have enough food-"

"Leo relax a bit! April can handle it. She want's ya to have fun, she told me herself. So…tomorrow?" Raph said with smirk which made Leo glare at him but it didn't bother Raph. It made him laugh.

"Sigh….Tomorrow…" Leo said giving up. He hopes he isn't making a mistake like he did with…Ricky…


	6. TMNT Pain Ch5

**Ch.5 The Date Part 1**

Leo was so nervous! It's 12:30 p.m. and he was shaking because he was so nervous. First he didn't know what to wear but April helped him out.

April got Leo to wear some casual clothing. Leo's wearing a black t-shirt and blue jean capris with his black tennis shoes. April told Leo that he should wear something different then blue.

"But why black April? Why not yellow, gray, or even purple?!" Leo nearly yelled not feeling comfortable being in different colors. Leo was always self-cautious about his appearance.

"Oh come on Leo, you look great. A lot of people wear black, doesn't mean your depressed, emo, or whatever. It's just a normal style and you…look hot in black Leo and I know Raphie is gonna have a field day." April said with a smirk when she saw Leo blush.

"A-April…sigh…m-maybe I should just…cancel…I…I'm scared…" Leo said as he sat down on his bed shaking a little bit. He hasn't been on date since Ricky and that was a nightmare for him.

"Leo…everyone isn't Ricky…You need to forget that scum and be happy for once. I want to see you smile again Leo and I have a feeling Raph can help you. And…I have something I want to tell you Leo…something that may calm your nerves." April said as she sat next to Leo rubbing his shoulder.

Leo looked at his little sister and was wondering what could make his nerves go away, even for a minute.

"Sigh…Donnie told me that…Raph has never gone this far to go on a date with someone." April said surprising Leo.

"W-What?" Leo said in a disbelief voice.

"It's true…he said that if the person Raph asked on date said no, he just shrug his shoulders and not bother him or her again…but with you…he's fighting hard to get to know you. So…just remember this is somewhat a first for Raph. Yeah he's been on dates, but he's never taken them seriously like he has with you as his date." April said with smile that made Leo smile a little bit.

"Well…I'm gonna call daddy to see how he's doing at work. I know you call him but I will. I swear, daddy will work himself to death if he isn't careful, anyway I'll leave you alone for a bit to check on you. Love you bro." April said and she kissed her brother's forehead like their mother did to them when they were younger and made her way out of Leo's room.

Leo just sat there thinking about what April said. It somewhat put him at ease knowing Raph wasn't out to hurt him or anything, but he was still worried about his date. It's been a while since he's been on date.

Leo then began thinking of him and Ricky's date…the first one wasn't bad, but around the other time…it wasn't pleasant…

*Flashback*

_*"Why do ya wanna go on date?! I have more important things to do ya know Leo!" Ricky said in sneer voice that made Leo shake a little._

"_I…I just wanted t-to spend time with you Ricky…w-we haven't h-had time to spend time with each other…so…I just thought-"_

"_Well you thought wrong!" Ricky yelled stopping Leo from talking._

_Leo lowered his head with a sad look. Leo doesn't know why Ricky's been treating him so badly. _

"_I-I'm sorry Ricky…I…I'll c-call the restaurant to cancel our reservations…" Leo said softly as he walked away from Ricky to call the restaurant on his cell phone._

"_Geez! You always fuck up everything! You should be lucky I'm even with you're stupid ass! We've been together for, four months, so you need to be fucking proud I didn't leave your ass around the second month!" Ricky said as he smoked his cigarette with an irritated voice._

_Leo was trying his hardest not to cry but he couldn't stop the tears after he got off his cell phone._

"_Oh quit your crying! You brought this on yourself; you should of fucking ask me before you do something stupid!" Ricky yelled as he through his cig on the ground crushing it with his foot._

_Leo was still shaking…and he was thinking of Ricky's attitude toward him and he was wondering what he did wrong to make Ricky hate him._

"_You're piece of work! All you do is cry and bother me when I have more important things to do! Do you hear me Leo! Leo! LEO!"*_

*End of Flashback*

"LEO!" April yelled getting Leo out of his dark thoughts.

"Huh?! Oh…sorry April…what were you saying?" Leo said as he wiped away some tears.

April smiled sadly at him.

"I'm saying Raph's here. He's waiting in the living room." April said with a huge smile that made Leo smile as well.

"Oh…okay…" Leo said softly as he got off his bed slowly and made his way toward the door where April was.

"Everything's going to be fine Leo…just go out, and have a good time. You deserve it." April said before they left Leo's room.

Leo nodded his head.

"I'll try…"

**With Raph:**

Raph is sitting on the Hamato's couch waiting on his date. For the first time ever…Raph was nervous. Yes you heard right, Raphael Ray was nervous going on date with Leo. When Raph goes on dates, he's never nervous, heck he doesn't even chase after the people that tell him no. But when he met Leo…that changed. He wants to know more about him, be his friend, and hopefully be his boyfriend.

Raph decided to wear a red tank-top, his black leather jacket, blue jean pants with holes in the knees and black boots. He decided he wanted to wear casual clothes.

Raph snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Leo and April come in. Raph's eyes widened when he saw Leo in a different shirt then his normal color blue shirt.

'Damn! He's looks hot in black!' Raph thought with a smirk on his face.

"Ay there! Thought ya bailed on me fer a minute there Leo. Ya look great." Raph said with a real smile that made Leo blush and April giggle.

"T-Thank you…April thought I should wear something different then my normal blue shirt." Leo said as he looked down at his clothes with a blush on his cheek that just made Raph smile more.

"Yep! I wanted Leo to look perfect for your two's date, and it looks like I hit the jackpot!" April said with a smile that made Leo smile as well.

"Well ya did a great job, Leo looks great. Oh! That reminds me, Donnie-boy said that he'll come over here later ta help ya out. He said he wanted ta spend some time with ya." Raph said with a smirk.

"Really?! That's awesome. Well you two better hit the road, your burning daylight." April said as she pushed them out the door.

Leo just giggled at his sister. She seems more excited about Raph and Leo's date then they are.

"Well…let's get goin' Leo. We're gonna be goin' ta my favorite burger joint. Is that cool with ya or did ya want to go somewhere else?" Raph asked hoping Leo didn't mind that he chose the place to eat at.

Leo just smiled at Raph which made Raph's heart flutter like when they first meet.

"It doesn't matter to me but thank you for asking. I would like to try the burger joint you were talking about. What's it called?" Leo asked as he and Raph began to walk toward Raph's truck.

"It's called Trax's Place. My old friend owns the place. It's also a bar is that cool?"

"Never heard of it and yes that's fine but I'm not a drinker…I'm not even old enough yet. Don't you have to be 21 to drink?" Leo asked giving Raph a look like a scolding parent would.

"Well like I said, my friend owns the place and he lets me drink. Ya don't gotta worry yer pretty head 'bout anything. Just relax have a nice time with me." Raph said as he wrapped his arm around Leo's shoulder for a bit before they got into Raph's truck.

Leo blushed but he smiled a little bit at Raph.

"Okay…"

**Trax's Place Parking Lot:**

Raph drove them to his buddies bar. No wonder Leo never heard of it. It was way downtown that Leo doesn't normally go to which made Leo a little nervous. Raph noticed Leo shake a little bit, so he grabbed Leo's hand as he was driving and gave it a little squeeze. Leo just nodded his thanks to Raph which made Raph smirk.

Leo just smiled at Raph's gesture…It was so much different from how Ricky was to Leo. Leo just looked outside and he began to think of a bad memory of his last moment at a bar with Ricky…

*Flashback*

_*"Ricky I don't want to go here! I've always gone to where you wanted to go; can we please go somewhere I want to go for a change?" Leo asked almost begging Ricky not to take him to a bar._

_Leo didn't mind going to bars, but he didn't want to go every single time. Leo wanted to go somewhere he wanted for a change…but Ricky never bothered._

"_Uh…first off who has a job?" Ricky asked making Leo back up into a wall be hide him._

"_Y-You do…"_

"_And who pays for the food, the drinks, the fucking gas, and any other stupid shit you want?!" Ricky yelled which made Leo shiver in fear._

"_Y-Y-You d-do…"_

"_At least you're right about something…Yeah…I make the money! Since you ain't got no damn job, and you're old man can't pay for anything, I decide where we go on a date. Just be grateful I'm taking your sorry ass anywhere…" Ricky said with such hate that Leo almost made Leo cry but he learned to keep it in._

"_I'm going inside…do whatever the fuck you want, but you'd be walking home until I leave…" Ricky said with a sinister smirk as he walked into the bar leaving Leo outside not caring what happens to him._

_Leo then begins to cry a little…He reached inside his pocket for his cell phone as he walked away from the bar so he could get away even for a bit. He called April to see if she could get one of her friend's parents to pick him up since she's with them…*_

*End of Flashback*

"Ay…ya okay there…you've been quiet…" Raph asked in a worried voice as he parked the truck.

Raph looked at Leo and his eyes widened when he saw Leo cry a little bit. He's wondering if he did something wrong.

"It's nothing Raph…you did nothing wrong…" Leo said as if reading his thoughts.

Leo gave Raph a sad smile as he looked up at him for a moment and looked back down at his lap.

"Leo…we don't hafta be here ya know…pick a place where ya wanna go ta. If I'd known that this would scare ya so badly I wouldn't of brought ya here…I'm sorry…Come on babe…where do ya wanna go?" Raph asked sweetly trying to calm down Leo. Raph didn't even noticed that he called Leo babe, he was just so focused on getting Leo to tell him where he wanted to go to.

Leo didn't even notice that Raph called him babe, just that Raph was kind to him with his sweet husky voice.

"I…I r-really…I really don't want to g-go to a b-bar Raph…I…I had a bad memory of a bar and…well…that's why I'm crying because…I was thinking of that time." Leo said softly hoping Raph wouldn't get mad at him for not wanting to go to a bar with him.

Raph nodded his head with a smile.

"I understand Leo…it's cool, there's plenty of other places we can go ta. Ya pick one…I don't care where we go as long as I get ta spend time with ya. I don't care if were in the dump!" Raph said with a serious look on his face that made Leo's eyes widened.

Leo smiled a little bit and had little blush on his face.

"Can…Can we just buy some food from a store and…eat at the park…it's a beautiful day and…I've always liked the park." Leo said softly which made Raph smile.

"I think that sounds perfect Leo…Let's go then!" Raph said as he reversed his truck and drove into another direction away from the bar…something that Ricky has never done for Leo.


	7. TMNT Pain Ch6

**Ch.6 The Date Part 2; Past Pains**

Raph and Leo bought some food at the convenient store. They bought some bread, sandwich essentials, and packaged desserts.

After they bought their food, they made their way to the park to eat. They decided to eat under a tree secluded area. Not Leo and April's secret place, but it was pretty close by. Leo was having a very nice time with Raph. They were laughing making jokes, Raph flirts with Leo a little bit and Leo blushes a bit as well. Leo was having the most fun he has ever had in a good while.

"Ya serious?!" Raph asked with a smile trying to stop his laughing.

"I'm so serious! When it was my turn in the martial arts tournament and this giant rhino guy named Rocksteady comes out and starts yelling 'I'm gonna bust ya up, ya puny turtle!'" Leo said with a smile and laugh as he tried to sound like the rhino guy he fought.

"Anyway, I was trying my hardest not to laugh while the whole crowd was watching me and most of them were laughing at my opponent by the way…Anyway when the referee gave the go, he starts charging me and I just waited there, and right when he gets pretty close to me, I move to my left and he fall's right out of the ring and I was named the winner." Leo said as he laughed thinking about that moment.

Raph fell to ground laughing so hard he had tears running down his cheeks as he gripped both his sides from laughing.

"Oh shit! That was the funniest damn thing I've ever heard! Sigh…That's pretty cool ya do martial arts. I do it a bit myself to ya know." Raph said after he finally calmed down.

Leo's eyes widened and the he smiled.

"Really?! That's cool! I've never met another Turtle that does martial arts. It's actually nice to know I'm not the only one." Leo said as he lay down beside Raph to look at the clouds.

"Yeah…I think it's pretty cool to Leo…Ya havin' a good time?"

"Yeah…I'm having a lot a fun. I don't remember the last time I even had so much fun…or even smiled this much." Leo said not noticing Raph frowning at that.

"Well…Ya can bet yer pretty head yer gonna have fun with me." Raph said with a serious voice that made Leo look at him.

Leo just looked into Raph's bright green eyes that made his heartbeat faster than ever. Sometimes it scared him to feel so attracted to the dark skin turtle that he just met yesterday.

Leo looked away from him to look at the sky again not noticing Raph getting closer to him.

"Leo…" Raph said softly making Leo look at him and he noticed that Raph has gotten closer and he blushed bright red.

"I didn't mean ta make ya uncomfortable or…anythin'…I just want ta get ta know ya more. I want ta know what that bastard did ta ya so I can be better…" Raph said as he rubbed Leo's cheek softly.

Leo just looked at him for a minute and looked down at the grass for a little bit…took a deep breath and look at Raph again.

"Ricky was…very cruel to me. At first when we started dating he was wonderful. He was sweet, caring, took me out on dates, and helped me out when I needed him. But…everything changed around the 6 mouth of our relationship…" Leo said as he began to tell his story…

*Flashback*

_*"Where the FUCK is he?!" Ricky yelled pushing in the Hamato's Door in making April and Leo jumped out of their couch._

_Leo made April get be-hide him when Ricky came in the living room._

"_WHY HAVEN'T YOU'VE BEEN ANSWERING MY CALLS YOU UNGRATFUL BITCH!" Ricky yelled which made Leo and April shiver. Leo became braver when he noticed his sister was scared._

_They hoped their dad will come in soon. He had to work overtime again and right now it's 9:30 p.m._

"_I told you I was busy! I have to take care of April and my father, you know that Ricky!" Leo yelled making sure April stayed safe._

"_Well to fucking bad! You need to make a decision right now! It's me or your stupid sister and dad!" Ricky yelled crossing his arms across his chest._

_Leo just looked at Ricky like he's stupid._

"_Pfft…well to bad Ricky…Because I chose my family! You should know that I would pick my family over you!" Leo yelled back outraged by Ricky's question._

"_Well, I'm the fucking best damn thing that's ever happened to you! And with this money I got, you and I are leaving and I forbid you from seeing them again!" Ricky yelled as he grabbed Leo's arm which made him wince in pain from his grip._

"_Get your hands off my brother!" April yelled as she hit him weakly._

"_Get off me ya stupid bitch!" Ricky yelled slapping her so hard she fell to the ground._

"_APRIL! YOU SICK BASTARD!" Leo yelled actually surprising Ricky. Before Ricky could say anything Leo punched him in the face that made him fall down._

"_You can say whatever you want about me, you can hit me, lower my self-esteem…but you don't EVER lay a hand on my little sister or family! You done it this time…I'm calling the police on your ass for assaulting my sister and for damaging my front door. And also…we're through." Leo said through clenched teeth._

_Ricky just looked at Leo like he had two heads and started laughing._

"_Yeah whatever ya say. I always get what I want. Next time I'll hit your sister a little bit har-" Ricky didn't finish when Leo kicked Ricky's face in which made him cry out in pain._

"_You will not get that second chance! I'm gonna make sure you don't step a foot closer to me, or my family! April call the police…he's going to jail for a long time…." Leo said not looking at April but keeping his eyes on Ricky._

"_With pleasure…and dad's gonna be here soon…" April said with a sneer on her face as she walked to get the phone to call the police and her dad._

"_You're gonna regret this…" Ricky said looking at Leo with a death glare._

"_You can't scare me anymore Ricky…So you might as well save your breathe for the judge because April and I are going to be witnesses. Not just for this…but for the other times you hit me." Leo said crossing his arms showing no fear, and is sticking up for himself for the first time._

_Ricky didn't say a word and the police and Splinter came home. Leo told the officer that Ricky forced his way in, struck his sister, and even added the times when Ricky hit him in the past. Splinter was outraged and made charges against him for hurting his children.*_

*End of Flashback*

Raph was shaking with anger. He wanted to find the bastard that hurt Leo and April. Raph took a deep breath trying to calm his anger.

"So…you can see why I'm hesitant to get another boyfriend…He didn't use to hit me ya'know…first it was mental abuse. Always saying something to hurt my feelings and make me not like myself. Now that I think about it…I can't believe…I took all that but…I did…" Leo said with a sad smile on his face that broke Raph's heart.

"Leo I…I'm so sorry ya went through that…yer a great person and don't deserve that." Raph said as he rubbed Leo's shoulders gently which made Leo smile a little.

"Thanks Raph…I…I really enjoyed this…You're a lot different than I thought you'd be and…I'm sorry for judging you." Leo said in soft voice that made Raph smile.

"Ay it's cool. Ya ain't the only one that thought I was bad news. Whatever happened ta that prick Ricky?"

"Oh he got arrested. April and I pressed charges against him, plus a restraining order on him. He isn't allowed anywhere near us when he gets out."

"How long he got?"

"He got 6 years. But now it's 4 years unless he got out on good behavior which I HIGHLY doubt it but yeah…Raph…can I ask you a question?" Leo asked with a hesitant voice.

"What's that?"

"Please don't get mad when I ask you…I just wanted to know you more and if…if we're going to keep going on dates and…may actually go out…I want to know you as well…" Leo asked looking at Raph in the eye and Raph's eyes widened and he smiled at him.

"Yeah go ahead…I won't get mad at'cha. I mean I'm a gang leader…my past ain't pretty so…yeah…but I'm happy yer givin' me a chance. So…ask yer question."

"I'm glad because I have many…D-Did you ever go to jail and what for if you did?"

Raph sighed to himself, looked at the grass and he looked back at Leo and looked him in the eye.

"Yeah…Yeah I've been ta jail. The reason was…gettin' into a fight with some Foot scum. They were…cornering these two kids…the kids were around April and Donnie's age. They were trying to get the kids ta join their gang…but when they said no…The Foot attacked them…I told my men to stop them and thankfully…we did and no one died that night. My charges weren't that bad, just public fighting, so I didn't stay in the slammer long; just fer a view hours and did some community services." Raph said with a smile on his face.

"You…You really hate The Foot gang…don't you Raph?"

"Pfft…ya have no idea…They…They killed my sister. She was only 12 years old…She was just a kid…" Raph said trying to keep his tears in.

Leo just looked at Raph and he could feel his pain. It's the same pain he had when he lost his mother to The Foot. Leo slowly came closer to Raph and he hugged him which surprised Raph.

Since Raph's taller than Leo, Leo rests his head on his chest and brought his hands around Raph's waist to hug him better.

"I…I lost someone I loved as well…I lost my m-mother to The Foot gang…" Leo said as his voice quivered and he tried not to cry.

Raph's eyes widened. Donnie told him that April and Leo lost someone they loved…but he never thought it was their mother.

Raph wrapped his arms around Leo and held him tight against his chest as he laid his head on top of Leo's head.

"Can…Can you tell me why they killed your sister…what was her name and what was she like?" Leo asked quietly rubbing his head into Raph's chest.

Raph smiled sadly at Leo and held him tighter.

"Sure…her name was Mona Lisa…She was adopted just like yer sister was. When our parents died I took care of her and Donnie. She was a beautiful female lizard and loved science. She and Donnie used ta hang out and do some crazy science mumble jumbo. They used ta gang up on me tryin' ta show me their new invention they made together. I didn't understand a word but…I loved being around them…What I wouldn't give ta hear her voice again…and tell me about her new invention…" Raph had to stop for a bit because he was about to cry.

Leo just hugged him tighter and waited for him to continue.

"It's okay Raph…take your time…I understand completely."

"Sigh, ahem! Anyway…she was a great person…and the reason why…those bastards killed my sister…was because she wouldn't go out with one of them."

Leo moved his head from Raph's chest to look at him.

"What? H-How old was the boy that wanted to be with your sister?"

Raph growled thinking about the man that wanted his sister.

"The motherfucker was 18…when I found out…Oh! Man was I pissed off at the fucker! I'm proud of her though…She set that bastard straight when he tried to hit on her. One day…when Mona Lisa was late, I went out ta look fer her…I didn't have ta look far because she was down an alleyway with three guys surrounded her. One was the fucker that was trying ta get with her. They had knifes…guns…my sister was crying…I didn't care about myself because I rushed into them and beat their asses. I was able to knock the two guys out and I went to the fucker that was after my sista…I beat his ass till he was black and blue. I'll never forget what my sister said that night…She said…'You're my hero Raphie! I have a new nickname fer ya…Nightwatcher. Yer my knight big brother.'" Raph said as tears fell down his face which broke Leo's heart.

Leo wiped away the tears as he waited for Raph to finish.

"I just smiled at her…tellin' her that…big brother will always have yer back…I thought we were gonna be fine. I was gonna take her home and make her favorite food…but the bastard that wanted her…was able to move a little bit and he got ta his gun…I saw movement and right when I was about to block his path…he fired the gun…and he shot my sister in the chest area…My world collapsed around me…I ran over to my sister ta try ta stop the bleeding. There was so much blood that my white tank-top was nearly covered in her blood. Then…the fucker started laughing! He was LAUGHING…at my sister as she was dying! All I wanted…was ta go over there and knock'em out…but all I could care about was my sister. Donnie found us and he called 911. I was still putting pressure on her chest trying to keep the blood in. My sister…must of known that…she wasn't gonna make it…so she told me she loved me and Donnie and to not blame myself…and ta be happy…right when the police and ambulance came…she died in my arms…I screamed to the sky, yellin'. I was yellin' 'It should of been me! Take me instead!' But…I was still there…and Mona Lisa was dead…The fucker was about to be attend by the ambulance but I stopped them. I told the police that asshole killed my sister and those fuckers were surrounding her threating her. I even added the extra bonus that he tried to get her while she was 12 and he was 18. That fucker got 25 years to life in prison for first degree murder, and he was also sentenced to death…He's still alive today…but I know he'll get what's coming ta him…"

Leo just looked at Raph with sadness in his eyes and he began to cry as well. He never knew that this Turtle in front of him was hurt so badly…just like he was…

"Raph…I'm so, so sorry…I shouldn't of made you tell me this story…I'm so sorry Raphie…"Leo whispered and Raph just hugged him tighter.

"No…don't'cha apologize. I needed ta get it off my chest. Thank ya fer listening Leo. I needed that. I bet Mona Lisa and April would of been good friends." Raph said with a little smile with dried tears on his cheeks.

"Yeah…I believe they would…Since you were kind enough to tell me about your sister…I'll tell you the story…about my mother." Leo said moving away from Raph's hug but Raph kept his hands on Leo's shoulders.

"Leo…you don't hafta tell me cause I told ya my story…ya know that right?" Raph asked with a worried voice that made Leo smile. Leo never met anyone other than his family that worried about him.

"I know Raph…but I need to get this off my chest as well."

Raph nodded at him and waited for Leo to tell him his story.

"I was 7 years old and April was 4. Me and her were inseparable as kids and mother just loved playing with us. April even got mother to play Prince and Princesses with us one time and she was the Queen. Sometimes April even made me the Princess." Leo said with a grimaced voice that made Raph laugh.

"Oh I don't know…ya could of been pretty cute." Raph said in his ear that made Leo blush and shiver.

"Oh shut up! You sound like my mother…she said I looked cute as a princess. I was so mad and embarrassed when those two made me do that but I had fun with them. My mother always had a smile on her face…she always knew what to say to me when I was feeling down…or sad, and she always helped me when I needed her the most…I was a mama's boy…still am." Leo said with a small smile as he cried a little bit and Raph rubbed his shoulder softly.

"Nothin' wrong with being a mama's boy. Take yer time…" Raph said as he rubbed his shoulder again.

"Sigh…Anyway…We were going to move to another side of town. To a better neighborhood. What I didn't know was the reason why when I was younger but I do now…the reason why we were going to move…was because the Foot were always hassling my parents for protection money because we used to live on their turf as they call it. Father always paid them because we still didn't have enough to get out of town. But one day he was able to raise enough for us to move…But…the Foot came and demanded extra money and my father said no and slammed the door in their face. After he did that my parents rushed us to get packed and ready to move and I remember being so excited about moving to a new place and April was excited as well. We were just about to leave…when our door burst opened and some Foot gang came in started shooting. I hugged April tightly…we were both so scared, and was wondering who they were. Father made me, April, and mother hid be-hide our couch and father went ahead to stop them. Father was able to defend himself and us and I thought we were gonna be safe…but…one of The Foot's got past him and he was just about to shot me and April. They figured hurt the kids and get them to pay. But…right before he shot the gun at me and April…mother jumped in front of us and too the bullet…" Leo voice cracked at the end and Raph just hugged him closer.

Leo began to cry into Raph's chest. Leo calmed down a little bit and began to continue with his story.

"I screamed 'Mommy!' and went to her. She was shot in the stomach. The man that shot my mother…was about to shoot me…but at that moment…I didn't care. I just wanted to make sure my mom was okay. But before the man could shot, my dad punched him so hard he was knocked out. When dad saw mom…he called 911. Me and dad kept pressure on her stomach and April was crying but trying her best to help…It felt like forever when the ambulance got there. She stayed alive for a good while…but not long…We got to see her before she died. She told me…'Be brave my little Leo…be strong and protect your baby sister. You gotta be a big boy now for mommy.' I cried…and I asked my mom, 'Mommy why are you saying these things.' She just smiled at me and rubbed my cheek softly…she said 'Mommy has to go away now sweetheart…' I cried even harder when she said that. I told her not to go but she gave me a sad smile and said she wish she didn't have to…She told me…to be happy and to protect April…In her last breathe…she told me she loved me and was proud of me. And that if I ever needed her…talk to her even if I can't see her…she'll listen…No matter what…Then…her heart stopped beating…and she was gone…." Leo said as he broke down and began to cry harder.

Raph just hugged him tighter to his chest feeling his pain.

"I…I've never told anyone that…*sob* e-everytime I-I wanted t-to talk about it to R-Ricky…he just tells me to shut up and g-g-get over it. *Sob* I thought I moved on but…I still feel the pain as if it was the same day I lost her…*sob*…I miss her…so much..!" Leo nearly yelled hugging Raph tighter and he hugged back.

"Shh…Shh…I'm here…it's gonna be okay…I promise…We'll both get through this…Ya wanna know why Leo…"

Leo moved his head from Raph's chest and just looked at him.

"*Sob* Why?"

Raph gave Leo a smile.

"Because we'll face our pain…together…"

They both lost someone thay loved and treasured from The Foot. They live different lives, have different names, aren't a like at all. But the one thing that Raphael Ray and Leonardo Hamato shared the most…was their Pain…


	8. TMNT Pain Ch7

**Ch.7 Introducing Michelangelo; Taunting Girls**

It has been about a month since Raph and Leo started going out. They dated for a few weeks before they decided to make it official. So now, Leo's happy to say he has a boyfriend. He never thought he would be dating again because of Ricky, but here he is now with his boyfriend dropping him and April off at school which was very sweet of him.

"Here ya'll go. It's been forever since I've been ta school, let alone see one." Raph said as he leaned back in his driver's seat taking in the view of his boyfriend's school.

"Wow Raphie! You actually went to school? Did you even graduate?" April asked in a snickering voice.

"Haha…Very funny red. Fer yer information I have graduated school. Now get outta my truck, I would like to spend time with my boyfriend before he goes." Raph said looking at Leo which made him blush.

April just giggled at him and left the truck giving Leo a little smirk.

Leo just shook his head at his sister and he looked at his boyfriend with a smile on his face.

"I never heard her call you that before. Everything okay Raphie?" Leo asked with a little smile teasing his boyfriend.

Raph just smirked and brought his head closer to Leo's which made Leo move backwards toward the passenger door.

"How about you and I go out on a date. Been a while since we went on our last one. How about it babe?" Raph asked with a smirk as he saw Leo blushed at him.

"Uh…that sounds nice Raph. Where were you thinking about going? I picked last time, so it's your turn."

"Hmm…How about the movies? I heard some pretty cool movies are coming out. And after the movies we can grab somethin' ta eat. Sound good?"

"Yeah that sounds great. I haven't been to the movies in a while so it should be nice. When do you want to go?"

"Hmm…how 'bout tonight if ya don't got that much stuff ta do."

"Sure Raph. Maybe I won't have much homework to do from school. They've been pretty light on the homework area thank goodness. Are you still going to pick me up from school?"

"Yeah, and Donnie's gonna pick April up if that's cool of course."

"Oh yeah that's fine, I don't really mind. Oh! I better go Raph before the bell rings."

Leo was about to open the door but Raph grabbed his shoulder which made Leo turn around to look at Raph.

Leo thought Raph was going to kiss him. They've been dating for a month now and they still haven't kissed. Sure Raph kissed him on the forehead, cheek, and hand but not on the lips. One time they got pretty close to kissing at Leo's house while they were waiting for Donnie and April to get home. They've been sitting on the couch watching TV and Raph was just about to kiss Leo when April and Donnie walked in. Safe to say that Raph was pretty pissed off.

Raph noticed Leo's look and smiled at him and kissed his forehead.

"I want our first kiss…ta be perfect…" Raph whispered making Leo blush and smile at him.

Raph just smiled and kissed Leo's head, eyes, and nose.

"Raph stop that! I'm going to be blood red when I leave and everybody will be wondering what I was doing." Leo said with a smile but was still embarrassed.

Raph just smiled at him and grabbed his hand to kiss it.

"I'll see ya after school babe." Raph said with a wink when Leo got out and headed inside the school.

Leo got to his locker expecting a normal day but all of a sudden some of his female classmates came up to him, which is weird because they never talked to him before.

"Can I help you ladies?" Leo asked politely.

"Uh, yeah! Who was that hunk of a man…or turtle that dropped you off?!" One girl nearly yelled. Leo thought her name was Tiffany but wasn't sure if he was right or not.

"Oh uh…that was…t-that was my b-boyfriend…w-why?" Leo asked hoping they leave him alone.

But knowing his luck that wasn't going to happen.

"WHAT?! Why is that hunky man with you when he could be with one of us gorgeous girls?" Another girl said. Brenda was her name Leo believed.

Leo sighed at this. He couldn't stand when someone thought they were better than the next person and these girls were the perfect example to it. Leo didn't care what they thought. Raph asked him out so he doesn't care.

"Because he asked me out and I said yes. Look if you guys came over here to make jokes about he's better off with one of you, or I don't belong with him, I don't want to hear it. We're in the 12th grade girls. Grow up." Leo said with a serious look on his face and he made his way toward class hoping the girls got the picture.

**With Raph:**

Raph made his way to his apartment room. All he wanted to do was relax until he can see Leo again. The Foot has lowered their attacks which brings a relief to Raph's mind. Donnie is pretty happy as well. Donnie and April weren't too happy about him coming with them on their date. Heck if it was them doing that to him and Leo, he would be pissed off as well.

It's only been a month but Raph feels like he known Leo forever. He knows that sounds cheesy as hell but it was the truth.

Raph was about to take a nap when he heard a knock on his door, but he decided to ignore it thinking it was just a door to door salesman.

"YO! Raphie! Open up dude!" The voice yelled which made Raph annoyed and happy when he recognized that annoying voice.

Raph grumbled when he got up to open the door. He opened the door and he was right about the recognize voice.

"Ay there Mikey. What'cha doing here? Shouldn't ya be in…cooking class or whatever?" Raph said wondering what Mikey was doing here.

"Oh c'mon bro! You know ya missed the old Mikester!" Mikey said with a big smile on his face that could like up a room.

Raph just crossed his arms as he leaned on the door frame with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, gotta love having the old Mikester here. Is everythin' cool? Nothin's wrong right?"

"Oh there's nothing wrong bro. My girlfriend and I decided to move back here. I was offered a job to cook for some restaurant so I thought we move back here where my bro's are. Calla agreed with me so…here I am." Mikey said with a huge smile on his face.

Raph just smiled and gave his friend a noogie like he did when they were kids.

"OW! Not the head! Not the head! DUDE! You know how long it took to make my head this shiny! It takes a while for a good looking turtle like myself to wax this head!" Mikey yelled making Raph laugh.

"Oh man! Yeah, ya haven't changed a bit. Anythin' new goin' on?"

"Nah bro. Just that me and Calla are moving back, getting a new job. What 'bout you? Ya still with that chick…uh…what was her name…Jasmine was it. She was pretty hot."

"Pfft! That bitch's my past. The only reason she was with me was cause I'm the leader of my gang. I left her ass a long time ago…" Raph said as he leaned back on the couch with his hands be-hide his head.

"Dang and I thought you two were serious. You dating anyone now?"

Raph just looked at his best friend and gave him a smirk and Mikey just smiled.

"Oh~ I was right! Well! Tell me about him or her? C'mon dude don't leave a brother hanging!"

"Hahaha…He's name is Leonardo. Get this man; he's a turtle just like we are."

"Really that's cool. I thought you, me, and Donnie-boy were the only turtles. Speaking of Donnie how's he doing. I heard he graduated school early. He graduated at like…15 right?"

"Yeah he did. He's doing good. Dating my boyfriend's little sister. Ha…if it wasn't fer her, I wouldn't of never met Leo."

Raph then began to tell Mikey the story of how he met Leo and how they both started dating. He even told him the moment when he was about to kiss him but was interrupted. Mikey laughed at that.

"Oh dude! That happened to me and Calla! Damn I know how ya feel. Give it time and you'll get your kiss. Planning anything?"

"Yeah, if he ain't busy I'm takin' him ta the movies tonight and grab somethin' ta eat."

"He sounds cool. Ya got picture of him?"

Raph's eyes widened for a moment and then he realized he and Leo haven't taken any pictures of each other.

"Damn! No bro I don't. I'm gonna have ta change that. I don't think he's the type that likes gettin' his pic taken."

"Well you two just been together for a month so I ain't surprised. Oh snap! I need to get going bro! I gotta help Calla with the moving." Mikey said as he got up getting ready to leave.

"Aright man, ya take care and tell yer girl I said ay." Raph said as he and Mikey arm hugged each other and Mikey made his way out.

Raph then went back to the couch and laid back down with his hands be-hide his back. He just laid there thinking about Leo. He never thought about getting a picture of himself and Leo. He's gonna have to change that when Leo gets back.

**With Leo and April:**

It was now after school; Leo and April were outside school waiting for their boyfriends

"So how are you and Raph doing Leo?" April asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah, it's going well so far. And luckily I don't have much homework, so that means he's taking me out tonight." Leo asked with a smile and a blush on his face.

April just smiled at her big brother. She was so happy to see him smile and be happy for real. Maybe she should be a matchmaker.

"How are you Donnie doing April?"

"Very good Leo. He's taking me to a dojo to learn some martial arts move. I can't wait; it's been a while since I've trained with my fan." April said with a huge smile.

"Where's Raph taking you?"

"Uh…he said a movie and going out to eat."

"That's awesome Leo! Man it's so nice to see you so happy Leo. When you get home I want you to tell me all about it when you get back."

"Hehe…Sure, but you have to tell me about your date as well." Leo said with a smile to his sister.

April nodded in agreement with a smile.

The Hamato siblings heard some vehicle's pull up and they noticed it's their boyfriends.

April giggled loudly as she jumped off the ground and ran toward Donnie's car. When Donnie got out and around his car he caught April in a huge hug. He just smiled and kissed her head.

Leo didn't do all that. He just calmly walked toward Raph's truck. Raph was already around his truck to meet up with Leo. He gave Leo a smile and he opened up his arms telling him to give him a hug.

Leo didn't hesitant and gave him a hug and he felt Raph kiss his forehead.

"How was your day Raph?" Leo asked as he moved his head from his chest to look up at his bright green eyes.

"Boring as hell! Nothin' really big was goin' on which is good. Been missin' ya though babe." Raph said with a smirk that made Leo blush again.

"Do you always gotta make me blush?" Leo asked trying to force the blush away.

Raph just smirked at his boyfriend being embarrassed by his flirting. He looked over Leo's head and saw some preppy looking girls giving Leo a cold glare that made his blood boil.

"Raph…you okay…You seem upset about something." Leo asked worried about Raph.

Raph snapped out of his thoughts and looked at his worried boyfriend and gave him a smile.

"Yeah baby I'm fine. You able to go out tonight?"

"Yeah! I don't have much homework. I finished it in study hall so I'm all yours." Leo said with a smile that made Raph's heart make a familiar flutter.

"Great. Then get'cha pretty ass in my truck and let's go." Raph said with a huge smirk. Leo just smiled at his boyfriend and walked toward his truck. Leo was about to opened the trucks passenger door, but Raph stopped him and opened the door for him. Leo just smiled and got in the truck. Raph smiled and he walked around to get to the driver's side when those preppy girls stopped him. He sighed in annoyance.

"What?! Look say what'cha ya want and scram! I would like ta spend time with my boyfriend!" Raph yelled giving the girls a death glare. They shirk away a bit but still stand firm.

"Why is a hunky man like you doing with Lame-a-nardo? Don't you want a real woman like one of us?" Another girl said giving him suggestive look. Leo could hear what the girl said and he felt self-conscious about himself again. This reminded Leo of when Ricky got flirted with by these same girls and Ricky always flirted back and ditched him. So he hoped Raph wouldn't do the same.

"Tch! Don't make me laugh! Sorry girlies but I don't date sluts. I care about Leo, so go jump in a river!" Raph said with so much venom in his voice that sent shivers down Leo's spine.

The girls just looked at Raph with shocked looks on their faces and nearly ran away from him.

Raph then got into his truck and he looked at Leo. Leo gave him a sad smile that Raph didn't like one bit.

"Ay what's the matter babe? Did those girls bother ya today?" Raph asked as he rubbed Leo's cheek.

"Well…Yeah a little bit but not very bad. I mostly ignored them. When…When I used to date Ricky, those same girls always flirted with him and…he flirted back and agreeing with whatever they said about me. Most of the time he even ditched me to go on a date with one of them. And…everytime I went back to school they always rubbed it in that they were better and all that. So…I was really happy when you stood up for me and didn't ditch me." Leo said with a sad smile.

Raph just looked at Leo and he brought Leo into a tight hug to his chest. Leo's eyes widened and hugged Raph tighter to himself as well. He loved it when Raph would just hug him and make him feel better even if just for a few minutes.

"I would neve'a do that ta ya babe…I ain't Ricky…I'll be the man ya deserve…and I know ya ain't a girl but…I'm gonna treat ya like my queen." Raph said as he kissed Leo's forehead.

Leo's eyes widened and blushed blood red but he smiled at the compliment and rubbed his head into his chest.

"Thank you Raph…You're nothing like Ricky…Well…Let's go on a date!" Leo said with a smile and Raph smiled back at him as well.

"Yeah…let's go on our date…" Raph said breaking the hug and driving them off on their date.


	9. TMNT Pain Ch8

**Ch.8 Raph's Ex; First Kiss:**

Raph took Leo to a drive through movie. He had a feeling that Leo never been to a drive through movie and he wanted Leo to have a great time.

"Wow! I've never been to a drive through movie. What movie are we going to watch?" Leo asked with excitement in his voice that made Raph smile at his boyfriend.

"Yeah I had a feelin' that ya haven't been here. We're seein' a movie called "Nightmare on Elm Street." It's supposed ta be scary. My friend said it was cool so yeah." Raph said smiling at Leo.

Leo smiled a little bit but he was a little nervous. He never cared for scary movies but he's gonna try to tough it out.

Raph just smirked at Leo. He heard from April that Leo is pretty scared of horror movies and April told Raph that he could use it to get closer to Leo.

Raph rubbed the back of Leo's neck which made Leo shiver and look at Raph. Leo just blushed under his gaze.

"Ya know if ya get scared…ya can cuddle up next ta me." Raph said with a husky voice that sent shivers down Leo's spine. Leo has no idea how Raph makes him feel like this.

"Ah…why do I have a feeling this was a set up?" Leo said with a knowing smile that made Raph give him a sheepish smile.

"And what would ya say if it was?"

"Nothing…At least I got your shoulder to hide in. Let me guess…April told you?"

Raph smirked wider which gave Leo his answer. Leo just shook his head with a smile on his face.

"Ya ain't mad right?"

"Not at all. In a way…I think it's pretty sweet April told you. She wants us to get closer. Never thought my sister would turn into a matchmaker hehe." Leo said with a smile that made Raph's heart flutter yet again.

"Heh…She does want ya to be happy baby. She's just like my sis in a way." Raph said with a sad smile.

Leo just looked at Raph with a sad look. Leo hates seeing Raph get so sad, just like Raph hates seeing him get sad. Leo grabbed Raph's hand and gave it a squeeze to calm his nerves.

Raph just looked at Leo and gave him a smile. He raised their shared hands and gave Leo's a kiss.

"Hey Raph…" Leo asked quietly not sure if he should continue with his question.

Raph noticed Leo's hesitation and he squeezed his hand to give him some confidence to asked his question.

"What is baby? Ya know ya can ask me anythin'. So what the matter?"

Leo just smiled at Raph and took a deep breathe to ease his nerves.

"Did…D-Did you ever had…another boyfriend or girlfriend…b-before me?" Leo asked looking Raph in the eye.

Raph's eyes widened. He was surprised by Leo's question and he threw him off for a moment.

"What made ya asked me that babe?"

"Well…I uh…I was just wondering is all…I mean…you are h-handsome and could have anyone you want…" Leo said as he fiddled with his shirt to calm his nerves.

Raph just smirked at Leo's actions.

Raph then reached over to Leo's head and lifted Leo's chin to look at Raph and he made Leo blush.

"So…ya think I'm handsome do ya?" Raph said as he got a little closer which made Leo blush even harder.

Leo nodded his head not trusting his voice. He kept his eyes on Raph wondering what he was going to say or do.

"Hmm…ta answer yer question baby…yes I did have a girlfriend recently. But she was just with me because I'm the leader of a gang and thought if she had me, she can get feared and get fancy shit. Pfft! Stupid bitch, don't know why I was even with her in the first place." Raph said mostly to himself.

Leo looked surprised and he didn't feel bad for the girl he called a bitch because it's not right to use anyone for their own game.

"I'm sorry to bring up a bad past again."

"Don't be silly. That ain't too painful. In fact…I'm glad I broke up with her…cause if I didn't…I wouldn't of met ya." Raph said with a serious look on his face as he looked at Leo.

Leo blushed under Raph's gaze. He wanted to turn away but he kept his gaze on Raph's beautiful green eyes.

"Raph…"

"Leo…"

They're face gotten closer and closer that their months almost touched. Raph rubbed his beak to Leo's beak which made Leo blush a bit. Then Raph lowered his month to get closer to Leo's when they heard a tap on Raph's side of the window.

Raph growled at being interrupted and he turned to see who was bothering him. To his surprised it was Raph's ex-girlfriend Jasmine.

'Are ya fuckin' kiddin' me right now?!' Raph thought in anger.

"I, uh, take it that's your ex-girlfriend right?" Leo asked in a worried voice as he saw Raph's ex glare at him.

"'Fraid so, yeah…" Raph said as he moved away from Leo to lower his window down and he gave Jasmine a glare.

"What the fuck do ya want Jasmine?!"

"What the hell are ya doing with that bitch?! I thought ya loved me Raph?!" Jasmine yelled putting her hands on her hips.

"Pfft! Like hell! I neve'a loved ya Jasmine! And don't ya EVER call him that ya understand! Get the hell outta here now! Yer interrupting my date!"

"Ha! Whatever! Yo, blue eyes, ya better enjoy spending time with Raph cause he'll just toss you aside like he did me and all those other girls. And I'll be laughin' at cha when he does!" Jasmine said with so much venom that made Leo shiver and he looked down to the car floor to escape her heated glare.

"Ya better get the fuck outta here and quick talkin' lies! I left ya cause yer a goddamn gold digger ya stupid bitch! NOW LEAVE!" Raph yelled which made Jasmine back away and nearly ran away from the turtle couple.

Raph took a deep breath and looked toward Leo with a worried expression.

"Baby…Ay ya okay?" Raph asked as he rubbed Leo's shoulder to stop Leo from shaking.

Leo looked up at Raph with a sad look that Raph didn't not like at all.

"Baby…don't listen ta what she said. She's just tryin' ta get ya ta hate me…baby…please tell me ya ain't mad at me?" Raph asked in a pleading voice that sounded out of character for him which Leo didn't like.

"I…I'm not mad at you Raphie…Just…Sigh I dunno… In a way I know she's making me feel bad…but sometimes I wonder…why did you ask me out, or why am I the one you chose. I'm nothing special. Just an ordinary high school turtle trying to make it through life…So…Sometimes I question it…" Leo said as he looked out his window feeling Raph's heated gaze on him.

Raph was mad. Why did Jasmine come and ruin his and Leo's date and interrupted their almost kiss. And now…he's hearing how Leo feels about their questions.

Raph then reversed his truck to leave the drive through movie theater which surprised Leo.

"W-Where are we going?" Leo asked nervously.

"We're going ta the park where we first met…We need ta talk…and I wanna prove ta why I'm with ya." Raph said with a serious voice that made Leo blush and he just nodded his head and waited while Raph drove.

**At The Park:**

Raph brought him and Leo toward the park where they first met. Leo decided to take him to his and April's favorite place that their mother always brought them. Leo felt like it be a perfect spot and he trust Raph, even if he asked Raph why he was with him.

Leo laid his head on Raph's shoulder as Raph had his left arm around Leo's shoulder and hugging him closer.

"So…ya wanna know why I chose ya huh Leo..?" Raph asked softly making Leo look up at Raph's face. Raph faced forward not looking at Leo for a moment.

"Yes…"Leo said softly as he looked away from Raph's face to look at his lap.

"Sigh…the funny thing is…I don't know why I chose ya babe…" Raph said finally making Leo's eyes widened but he kept his gaze on his lap.

"When…When I first saw ya…my heart fluttered a bit…And it neve'a did that fer anyone I've ever met, or dated. When ya smiled when ya were talkin' ta Donnie fer the first time…was when my heart fluttered and at that moment Leo…I wanted ta get ta know ya…Yer different from anyone I've eve'a met before…Yer the first person I've eve'a told my painful past too. I've neve'a told any of my girlfriends or boyfriends about my sista…I felt like I can trust ya…Sigh…It's hard ta explain Leo but…Ya mean a lot to me. Being with ya this past month made me the happiest turtle in the world…And I wouldn't change a thing. And…you know the pain of losing someone precious just like I do…And even if ya don't believe me…I'm still gonna chase afte'a ya ta prove I'm serious about'cha." Raph said as he whispered the last part in Leo's ear which made Leo blush blood red.

Raph kissed Leo's red cheek, and it made Leo blush more. Raph just smiled at Leo's blushed face and he continued kissing Leo's face. H then kissed Leo's neck which made Leo moan.

"R-Raph..! W-Wait a sec…ah…c-can you slow d-down…p-please?" Leo asked trying to catch his breathe.

Raph chuckled at him but moved his month away from Leo's neck to give him a serious look.

"Ya agree with me now baby?" Raph asked with a smirk on his face.

Leo blushed and nodded at him.

"Y-Yeah…I agree with you Raph…" Leo said with a small smile that made Raph smile as well.

"Good…cause I ain't gonna leave ya baby." Raph said as he kissed Leo's forehead.

Raph and Leo just looked at each other. Leo never felt so safe, so loved, and so safe. Just looking at Raph's eyes made Leo shiver and feel loved. He can't believe he's here with him now. He actually smiled again like he did when he was a child. He never thought he could ever meet someone that makes him smile.

Raph was also having the same thoughts. He never felt so alive. He actually had a real smile on his face. Ever since his sister died he hasn't really smiled…but meeting Leo…he has a reason to smile. He's willing to show Leo that he's serious about their relationship.

Raph then moved his head closer to Leo's face and Leo raised his head to Raph's. They kept their eyes on each other. Raph rubbed Leo's beak with his like that they did at the movie drive through before they were interrupted, but this time…they were all alone.

And they finally kissed under the stars. They felt electric shook go through them when the kissed. Raph and Leo never felt this feeling before, and they knew where they belonged with each other.

Raph licked Leo's lip to ask for permission and Leo let him but he was shaking when he felt the gang leaders tongue in his mouth playing with his.

Leo gripped Raph's shirt tightly and started shaking with their kiss. Leo then moved his lips away from Raph's to breathe.

"Ah…Ah…Are you trying to suffocate me." Leo said with a teasing smile.

Raph just smirked at Leo's face and voice. He had kissed before, but that was the best kiss he ever had in his life.

"Wouldn't dream of it babe. But I expect more kisses from ya." Raph said with a smirk that made Leo blush and smile as he nodded at him.

Raph kissed Leo again beginning a new part of their relationship. Making them a stronger couple. If Raph has to prove more to Leo he's serious then that's what he'll do.


	10. TMNT Pain Ch9

**Ch.9 Gang Life; Poem**

It's been about a week since Raph first kissed Leo. Raph has never felt such thrill in that one kiss and he's kissed a lot of people, but none of them made him feel the spark. He was for once in his life happy to have met Leo. He set's his mind at ease. He can even tell that Donnie is feeling at ease since he started dating April.

"YO Boss!" a RayGunz member brought Raph out of his thoughts. Raph looked toward the gang member and it looked like he was in a scuffle.

"What's da matter Rocko?" Raph asked wondering what he's men been up to.

"Boss! You're gonna love this! We capture one of The Foot members!" Rocko said with a smirk on his face when he saw Raph's eyes widened.

"Really?! Where didja find the scum?"

"We found'em on your turf boss. He was hassling some kids. There were two more with him, but we caught them off guard."

"What happened ta da other two?"

"Ha! They ran away, but we were able to get this guy. So now we can find out their next plans. He's in the integration room if ya wanna talk to'em boss." Rocko said with a smirk on his face.

Raph smirked at his friend and began to walk toward the room that made as an interrogation room.

The RayGunz hideout used to be an old abounded building, but Raph found it and decided to buy the place. He fixed it up, added many rooms for his men to occupy their time and where they needed to "work", and Raph made the interrogation room so he can the truth out The Foot Scum and any other gang members that take innocent lives.

Raph made his way toward the interrogation room and he noticed two other men that worked for him guarding the door.

"Ya make'em sing yet?" Raph asked with a smirk that made his boys laugh.

"Sorry boss, but he won't crack. Slash and Spike are in there playing the good cop bad cop thing and…It ain't workin' out to good." The gang member said as he looked at the door.

Spike and Slash are twins. Spike is the calm collective one trying to stop fights between people when the fight is unnecessary, but he knows how to fight as well. He knows how to persuade people and read their faces to see if their lying or not. Slash is the more violent type. He fought first then asked questions later. He has brute strength and can make nearly any man or mutant trembled under his gaze and growl.

They're both mutated turtles as well. Spike is light green and his twin is light blue with spikes around his body.

"Hn…then this Foot member must be tough…or he's frickin' loyal…I'll get'em ta sing." Raph said with and evil glint and smirk that made his member shiver.

They know not to mess with Raph or piss him off.

Raph entered the room and he just saw Slash smack the Foot in the face.

The Foot member is tied up on a chair, and he's covered in bruises that he looked black and blue.

"Damn Slash…Surprise he ain't talkin' after that'n." Raph said with a smirk as he crossed his arms walking over to them.

"Dis prick's about to crack! I know it!" Slash yelled tighten his fists.

Raph just shook his head and took a look at the Foot scum. He could tell this Foot gang member has been in the gang for years according to his scars, the way he sat, and he Raph can tell from his eyes to.

"Pfft…Ya have a lotta nerve goin' in on my turf ya Foot scum! What were ya there fer?" Raph said going into his gang leader mode.

"I ain't tellin' ya shit ya stupid turtle!" The Foot yelled which made Raph laugh a little. Before the Foot member could say anything, Raph punched him in the face much harder than Slash which made the Foot cry out in more pain.

Raph was stronger than any of his men, even Slash.

"FUCK! I think I swallowed a tooth!" Foot yelled feeling like he was about to get sick.

"Ya think my buddy over there was rough…heh…ya don't know pain yet…Now be a good little bird an' tell me what the fuck ya'll were doing in my turf." Raph said as he kept watching the man.

"Fuck you! I won't tell ya anythin'!"

Raph just shook his head and nodded his head at Spike. Spike nodded and gave Raph a knife. The Foot noticed the knife he began to get a little nervous. He's boss told him and the others that they won't kill them…so why?

"I ain't gonna kill ya…" Raph said as if he could read the man's thoughts as he twirled the knife like a pro in his right hand.

The man made a sigh of relief, but before he could relax he felt the knife go through his knee which made him cry loudly as Raph twisted it.

"But yer gonna wish I did kill ya…Cause until ya tell me why yer boss sent ya'll on my turf…I ain't gonna let'cha go." Raph said as he twisted the knife again but harder which made the man cry out in pain again.

"OKAY! I'LL TALK JUST PLEASE STOP!" The man yelled giving up can't take the pain anymore.

Raph stopped twisting the knife in his knee but he left it in there just in case he was gonna lie.

"Talk." Raph said firmly waiting for the man.

The Foot member took a deep breath and he began to tell Raph why there were there.

"The…b-boss needed more guys…He…He's gang is gettin' less and less…and he wanted us…to spy on you, and your gang…" The man said taking a deep breathe.

"Why were ya spyin' on me?" Raph said then he made a look a Spike. Spike understanding watched the Foot closely.

"I don't know…" The Foot said quietly.

Spike saw it, and he was lying. Spike shook his head at Raph and Raph twisted the knife in his knee making the Foot cry out in pain again.

"If ya don't stop yer lying I'm gonna pop yer fuckin' kneecap!" Raph yelled twisting the knife even harder almost making the Foot's knee pop.

"OKAY! Ha…ngh…He…He wanted to see if you have a weakness…See if ya got something to take…to make you bargain with him for your turf and to make you quit the gang. Like a girlfriend or whatever! That's ALL I know! I SWEAR!"

Raph growled at the information. Raph now had someone important to him and the fucking leader of The Foot was trying to figure out who it was. Raph was so angry he grabs a hold of the Foot's black shirt to make him look at him.

"Didja find anythin' dumbass? Yer boss is more stupid then I thought. Ya got yerslef tortured fer nothin' cause I ain't seein' nobody." Raph said lying through his teeth but no one could tell.

The Foot looked surprised and pissed at the information and he was also mad at the turtle for dissing his boss.

Raph threw the Foot so hard he fell, but since he was tied in a chair he and the chair fell to the ground.

"What do want us to do with him boss?" Spike asked wondering what his boss wanted to do with the Foot member.

Raph wiped the blood off his knife and gave it back to Spike.

"Beat'em till he can barely move and throw him back to his master. But…I have a message I want ya ta giver yer boss little Foot." Raph said as he grabbed the Foot's shirt again to make him look at him.

"Tell'em if he ever kills another innocent life…I'll make'em wish he was neve'a born!" Raph yelled as he threw him back down and left the room as his men filled in his order.

Raph rubbed his head trying to rid of his headache. Then he hears his phone go off, telling him he got a message.

Raph opened it up and smiled when he saw it was from Leo.

'-Hey Raph, how r u?-'Leo's text asked. Raph just smiled as he texted back.

'-Just finished workin' a bit. Wat u doin' baby. Ain't ya in skool?-'Raph asked as he noticed it was around 12:30 p.m. on a Monday.

'-Lunch time, done ate and yea in skool. I was bored & wanted 2 hear wat u was doing. I'm not bothering u am I?-'

Raph just smirked as he read the text.

'-Ya can neve'a bother me baby ;)-'

'-Hehe. Sry I gotta go bell rung. TTYL :)-'

'-I'll pick ya up after skool. ;)-'

'-K :D-'

Raph just smiled. He can't wait till he hears Leo's sweet voice and see his beautiful smile that captured his heart.

**With Leo:**

Leo just smiled as he put his cell phone away when he left the cafeteria. He usually doesn't text around lunch. Mostly he just talks to April or Usagi but they were both busy.

April had to re-take a test she failed and Usagi skipped school to work. His girlfriend was expecting a baby, and he decided to skip today to earn extra money for his future family. Usagi rarely misses, plus he was pretty smart.

So Leo was basically alone for a bit as he ate. When he got through he decided to text Raph and he was happy he did.

Leo made his way to his 5th period class which was English. He liked writing and he loved his teacher to. She was really sweet as long as you don't make her mad.

"Alrighty class, today I won't you to write about something that makes you feel special. I want you to write a poem for me. It can be about anything, or anyone. I'm also going to be writing a poem with you all as well. So please take out your paper and pencils and begin writing." Mrs. Randolph said with a smile as she got her paper and pen ready to write.

Leo smiled when he got his stuff ready, and he began to think about what made him happy. He's mind went right to Raph which made him blush. He still felt scared that he's so close to Raph after knowing for just about a month and a half. But it felt right to be with him. He made Leo feel safe, loved, and happy.

Leo knew what he was going to write and he began.

School was over with. Leo and April were out front sitting on the stairs as they waited for their boyfriends to pick them up.

"Man I can't WAIT till the weekend!" April said as she stretched her arms out trying to pop her back.

Leo just laughed at her.

"Why? Anything planed little sister?" Leo asked picking on his sister.

April playful punched Leo's shoulder which made him laugh a bit when he noticed her blush.

"Nah, nothing big. Donnie and me are just gonna go out to dinner or something. You know we've been dating for 3 months now?" April said to her brother which made him smile.

"Really that's great. It's only been like half a month for Raph and me." Leo said as he looked up at the sky enjoying the calm silent moment.

"Did you two kiss yet?" April asked out of the blue which made Leo blush blood red and April just smirked at her brother.

"Oh~…So ya did huh? Hehe! You gotta tell me; what did it feel like?" April asked with excitement in her voice and Leo just smiled shyly at her.

"It…it was wonderful…It felt like electric sparks went through me. I never felt like that when Ricky kissed me…Plus Ricky never kissed that much but you know what I mean."

April nodded smiling at Leo. She was so happy that Leo was smiling and it's not a fake either. She wants her brother to be happy. He deserves it more than anyone.

"I know what you mean. When Donnie and I first kissed I felt the electric sparks too. Even though Casey was a great guy, I didn't feel the sparks when he and I kissed. So I understand what you're getting at." April said squeezing Leo's shoulder.

Leo just smiled at April and squeezed April's hand.

The Hamato siblings heard a familiar horns honk. They looked up and saw their boyfriends.

April jumped up and ran to her boyfriend to give him a big hug and kiss; while Leo calmly walked over to his and gave him a hug.

Raph just hugged Leo tightly to his chest rubbing his back as he kissed his forehead.

"Ay baby….Ya had a good day at school?" Raph asked as he moved his head away to look at Leo and gave him a little kiss on the lips before Leo could talk.

Leo just blushed at Raph's actions and he smiled as well.

"It was about the same. We get to write a poem in English about what makes us feel special. I think I got some of it down but I gotta look it over a bit." Leo said with a smile that made Raph smile.

"Dat's cool. So ya like English?" Raph asked with a smirk that could make any girl or guy melt.

Leo blushed at Raph, but nodded his head at him with a smile.

"Ya gotta lot of homework?" Raph asked.

"A little bit…but if you want to you can hang out with me at my house in my room? B-But if y-your too busy I understand. I know its short notice and all that bu-"Raph put his finger Leo's lips to stop his rambling.

"It's cool babe. I ain't to busy fer ya, ya know that. I may can even help with yer homework. Though…I may make ya fail though heh." Raph said with a smile and laughed.

Leo just laughed at his boyfriend and nodded at him. Raph led him to his trunk and opened the door for him as always. Leo waved at April and Donnie before Raph drove off toward the Hamato household.

**At Hamato Household; Leo's room:**

Leo was at his desk working on his math homework. He got through with his poem and he sat on top of his book while he did his math homework. Raph was laying down on Leo's bed as he watched Leo do his homework.

Raph looked around his boyfriend's room and it was a nice room to. Leo's bed cover was blue of course and Leo had some Space Heroes Posters everywhere which made Raph smirk at that.

"So ya inta Space Heroes babe?" Raph asked with a smirk on his face when he saw Leo jump a little.

"Uh, yeah hehe. Ever since I was a little kid I've always loved Space Heroes since I was about 4 years old. I know it's pretty dumb but…sigh…just never grown out of it." Leo said twiddling with his pencil because he was nervous.

Raph's smirked widened at his boyfriend.

"It ain't dumb baby. If it's somethin' ya like then who cares what people say?" Raph said and he saw Leo relax a bit.

"Thanks Raph…Hehe" Leo said but then he giggled a bit which made Raph raise an eye ridge wondering what he said was so funny.

"What's so funny babe? 

"Oh I'm sorry. I wasn't laughing at you. I was just thinking about when I turned 15 years old when they remade the Space Heroes with different characters and a new Captain. He's name was Captain Ryan and I used to have HUGE crush on him. Just thinking about it made me laugh is all but I wasn't laughing at you though." Leo said as he covered his month with his hand as he giggled a little bit again.

Raph felt kind of jealous that Leo had a crush on a cartoon character. Raph got up from Leo's bed and got be hide Leo's back and hugged him from be-hide. He felt Leo shiver from Raph's hug.

"Ya still gotta crush on dis "Ryan" character?" Raph asked with a smirk on his face talking in Leo's ear.

"T-That was y-years ago Raph…" Leo said shivering from his boyfriends hot breathe blowing near Leo's ear.

"Yeah…But I wanna know baby. I just want ya to look my way…not some damn cartoon." Raph said with a little growl that made Leo giggle.

"Raphael Ray, are you jealous of a cartoon character I had a crush on years ago?" Leo said with a little smirk.

Raph just chuckled and hugged Leo tighter.

"And what if I am…Ya gonna make me feel better?" Raph asked as he grabbed Leo's chin to make him look at him which made Leo blush.

"H-How do you want me to make you b-better?"

"Ya can give me a kiss."

Leo just blushed blood red again but he nodded his head and he closed his eyes, and opened his lips a bit for Raph to claim.

Raph then kissed Leo's lips gently which made Leo shiver a little but not much. Raph creased Leo's neck a little bit and he began to move his lips against Leo's lips and Leo shyly moved his lips against Raph's.

Raph moved his lips away from Leo and he smiled a Leo which made Leo blush more.

"Feel better now Raphie?" Leo asked with a small smile. Raph just smirked and laid his forehead against Leo's.

"Much better. Yer a damn good kisser babe." Raph said with a smile as he kissed Leo's lips again softly which made Leo smile and blush.

"I-I don't think it's me Raph…I don't kiss that much." Leo said as he looked away from Raph's eyes not want to talk about it.

Raph understood what Leo meant. He was talking about Ricky.

'Pfft! That bastard is a fool fer letting Leo go. But too late now, he's mine.' Raph thought as he kissed Leo's cheek.

"What'cha workin' on?" Raph asked changing the subject which made Leo happy.

"Well I finished my poem and now I'm finishing up my algebra. Not my best subject." Leo said as he turned around to look down at his almost done math paper.

"Damn, I remember that. HATED math with a passion. Da only thing I enjoyed was PE and mechanic class." Raph said as he watched Leo work the math problems pretty well. A lot better than he ever did.

Raph then looked at a piece of paper that Leo put on a pile of books. He took a closer look at and it was his poem.

He read the title that says 'What makes me feel special.' Raph got more curious and went to grab it to read it.

Leo noticed Raph grab his poem and he took it away from him quickly which made Raph confused.

"I-It's a poem t-that's for English class. I-It's not r-really ready." Leo said with a huge blush on his face.

"So ya like writing poetry. Ain't nothin' to be embarrassed about. I think it's pretty cute actually." Raph said as he rubbed Leo's cheek.

Leo smiled and blushed at him.

"Heh…You always know what to say don't you Raph?" Leo said as he wrapped his arms around Raph's neck still holding the poem in his hand.

Raph just smirked as he wrapped his hands around Leo's waist.

"Nah not really…just tellin' ya the truth baby. So…yer class is makin' ya write a poem about something that makes ya special…Who makes ya special?" Raph said with a smirk as he saw Leo blush.

"Well…I…I uh…" Leo mumbled as he put his head on Raph's chest feeling very embarrassed by Raph's question.

"Mrs. Randolph ask us to…write a poem about what or w-who makes us special…I…In the past I've always wrote about my mother, dad, or April…but this time I…I uh…I wrote about…you." Leo said his whole face blood red as he kept his head hidden in Raph's chest.

Raph's eyes widened. He couldn't believe that Leo wrote about him and how he makes him special. He actually blushed a little bit but Leo didn't see it. Raph just hugged him tighter to his chest.

"I'm actually flattered baby. Ya sure ya wanna write about me instead of yer family?" Raph asked as he pushed Leo back a little bit to look at him.

"Yes…I think I've gotten it done but…I don't know if it's good enough…" Leo said as he removed his arms from around Raph's neck holding the piece of paper o his chest.

"I'm sure it's fine babe. Can I read it?" Raph asked hoping he'll get to read it.

Leo was hesitant but he gave Raph the poem.

"Please don't laugh." Leo said softly as he gave Raph his poem.

"I ain't gonna laugh. C'mere." Raph said as he wrapped his arm around Leo's shoulder walking them to Leo's bed to sit down. Leo rested his head on Raph's shoulder as he read his poem.

Raph began to read the poem.

*The one of which that makes me feel special, is someone I would never of guessed. He's kind, sweet, and helps me through something I can't hope to beat. His smile makes me smile and his eyes make want to walk a mile. I've only known him for a short time, but I fell as though it's enough for me this time. He shares the same emotion of what loss is. We both help each other. I feel he's enough for me to gain, for he is the only one to help ease my pain.*

Raph loved the poem that Leo made for him. His heart was beating fast from reading Leo's feelings about him. It amazes him that they feel the same. Even though they only met for a short time, they both can't help but feel that it's right.

Raph the poem down gently on Leo's nightstand and hugged Leo tightly to his side.

"D-Did you like it?" Leo asked softly wondering if he liked it or not.

"Baby…it was beautiful…Thank ya." Raph said as he hugged Leo tighter to Raph's chest.

Leo always loved laying on Raph muscular chest. He can feel his muscles but he's favorite part was listening to his heartbeat. It was like a lullaby to him.

"I'll do it someday baby." Raph said out of the blue.

"Do what Raph?" Leo asked as he looked up at Raph's face and looked into his light beautiful green eyes that Leo loves to look at.

"I'm gonna ease yer pain baby…I promise ya that…I won't let ya get hurt again." Raph said with a serious look on his face.

Leo smiled at Raph and had tears in his eyes and Raph wiped them away before they escaped his eyes and he kept his hand on Leo's cheek.

Leo touched Raph's hand and looked at him.

"And I'm gonna ease your pain as well Raph. I'm gonna try and I promise to try as well." Leo said with a smile and more tears added to his eyes and some escaped before Raph could stop them.

Raph brought his other hand to Leo's other cheek to hold Leo's face and he kissed Leo hard and Leo gripped Raph's black muscle shirt as he kissed Raph back.

Raph stopped kissing Leo and saw that he left Leo breathless which made him smirk at that but he began to show a real smile as he laid his forehead on Leo's looking him in the eyes.

"I know ya will…we both will ease each other's pain baby." Raph said and kissed Leo again with more passion showing Leo he means it.


	11. TMNT Pain Ch10

**Ch.10 Meeting Tang-Shin & Mona Lisa; Feeling Guilty**

It's now almost Christmas time in New York City. Raph and Leo are still together and helping out each other with their pain. Donnie and April are still strong and loving. April always tells Leo she loves Donnie and Donnie tells Raph the same thing, and the older siblings couldn't be happier for their siblings.

Leo was outside the cold in his blue hoodie, blue jean pants, and some boots. He's waiting on Raph to come take him out somewhere but he didn't know where but he was excited to see Raph again. Raph has been busy and they haven't had a date in while but Raph was making it up to Leo by spending the day with him. Leo didn't care what they did as long as he got to see Raph.

A red truck pulled and Leo just smiled when he saw Raph in it with his own winter clothes as well. He was wearing his leather jacket of course, a white shirt, light blue pants with no holes in it, and black boots.

Leo got into the passenger sit and before he put his seatbelt on, Raph grabbed Leo's chin and gave him a chaste kiss that sent tingles down Leo's spine. Raph moved away from Leo's lips and gave him his famous smirk and Leo blushed as always.

"Damn I fuckin' missed ya babe." Raph said as he licked Leo's lips which made Leo blush and squirm as he tried to move but Raph just followed him.

"R-Raph, did you just lick me?!"Leo asked with a little smile on his face.

"Damn right I did." Raph said as he kissed Leo's cheek.

"It felt weird…" Leo said softly which made Raph smile.

"Well then…how 'bout I kiss ya here." Raph said as he kissed Leo's neck on his special spot that only he knows about. Leo's special spot is the pulse point of his neck. Leo is really sensitive there and Raph loves teasing him.

"No! I'm sensitive there Raph!" Leo said trying to push Raph off but he was still smiling. Raph didn't listen and licked there and Leo blushed blood red and moans a little bit it made Raph groan.

Raph left Leo's neck and hugged him tightly to his chest.

"I really did miss ya babe." Raph said with a smile that Leo couldn't see but he felt it in his voice.

Leo smiled at that and hugged Raph closer.

"I missed you too." Leo said softly and Raph just smiled.

They stayed in their hug for a good while and finally broke the hug to look at each other.

"So…what are we doing today? You sound a little upset on the phone. You okay?" Leo asked in a worried voice that made Raph smile at Leo's concern.

"I'm fine baby…The reason I was upset on the phone…is because todays the anniversary of my sister's death." Raph said with a sad voice that broke Leo's heart.

"Oh Raph…I'm so sorry…" Leo said with a sad look.

"Ay it's okay baby. It's been 4 years today. I wanted to take ya to meet her…well…her grave actually…and, I was hoping ta see yer mother's if dat's cool babe." Raph asked with a serious look on his face.

Leo just looked at Raph with a sad look and he gave him a little smile.

"I would love to meet her Raph…and I would love for you to meet my mother as well." Leo said with a smile that made Raph's heart swell and he smiled at Leo.

"Okay…Let's go see my baby sister Mona Lisa and yer mother." Raph said as he drove off toward the cemetery.

**N.Y.C. Cemetery:**

Raph and Leo held hands as they walked toward the cemetery. They both hated this place but at the same time love to come see their loved ones. Both Raph and Leo were nervous but they wanted to see the graves of their lost loved ones.

Raph led Leo to a beautiful angel grave that had a picture on it. It was a picture of a beautiful lizard girl with brown hair and she had a hair ban in her hair.

They brought Mona Lisa's favorite flowers which were roses. Leo let go of Raph's hand and kneeled down at Mona's grave to lay the flowers down. Raph kneeled down beside him after Leo put down the flowers.

"Ay sis. This beautiful turtle ya see…is my boyfriend. He's name is Leonardo but everyone calls him Leo. I wanted him ta meet ya sis…He lost someone he cares about as well sis to Those Foot scum. I just wanted ya ta meet him sis and to show ya that…I'm tryin' ta ease my pain like ya wanted." Raph said trying to keep his tears in.

Leo rubbed Raph's shoulder which calmed him down a bit. Raph grabbed Leo's hand that was on his shoulder and kiss it.

"It's nice to meet you Mona Lisa. I believe you and my sister would of gotten along very well. I'm sorry you had to leave at such a young age…you don't deserve that…nobody deserves that. I pray you have found peace and resting well in heaven…" Leo said as he petted the grave stone.

Raph just watched Leo talk to his sister's grave. He had a feeling if his sister was alive…she and Leo would of gotten along very well.

"Mona…I'm sorry I was able ta protect'cha…I should of been a better big brother ta ya. Knowing ya yer problem yellin' saying 'You are a good brother so shut yer month!' heh. I know ya too well little sister…I just want ya ta know…I'm smiling fer real…I ain't makin' it up…and it thanks ta this guy." Raph said as he wrapped his arm around Leo's shoulder to bring him closer. Leo just blushed at what Raph said.

'I make him smile…It's the same as me…' Leo thought with a sad smile as he cuddled closer to Raph's shoulder.

"So…I hope yer happy that I'm takin' it easier day by day. Donnie's doin' good too. But…if I know ya sis yer gonna be watching us till ya know we're okay…I love ya Mona Lisa. Tell Ma and Pop I said ay and that I love them. I gotta go met Leo's ma so…wish me luck." Raph said as he stood up and offered Leo's his hand to help him up. But before they left to see Leo's mother…Raph kissed his hand and put it on his sister's grave to kiss her goodbye.

"Love ya sis…" Raph said as he and Leo walked away to look for Leo's mothers.

Raph's sisters grave said the following; 'Mona Lisa May 10, 1998- December 6, 2010. Taken too soon. Loving Sister never forgotten'.

As Raph and Leo walked away from Mona Lisa's grave Raph tighten his arm around Leo's shoulder and they stopped for minute before continuing on.

Leo waited for Raph to talk. He knows how Raph feels and he will be patient with his boyfriend.

"She would of been 16 years old this year. She…She wanted ta be an inventor like her big brother Donnie. She wanted to invent items that helped out people in their everyday lives…but now…now she ain't gonna get ta do that because I fucked up ta protect her and because some scum Foot wanted to have a minor! If only I had been there! I should of BEEN there! Walked her home or just…Fuck!" Raph said nearly yelling but Leo just let him vent for a few minutes before he did something to help him.

"For 4 years I've had this guilt and it still won't go away! Dammit! At moments like dis, I wanna go ta that damn cell with the bastard dat took my sister away and kill him myself. I'm the worst brother in history…It should of been me that died that night, it should have been-"Raph's rant was cut off by Leo's lips on his and his eyes widened.

He saw tears pouring out of Leo's eyes and he realized he caused it because he was ranting. Raph closed his eyes, hugged Leo closer and kissed him back with more passion.

They broke the kiss and looked at each other in the eyes while Leo laid both his hands on Raph's chest. Raph waited for Leo to talk hoping he didn't upset him.

"Please stop saying that it should of you of been you to die. Because Raph…if you had died that night…I wouldn't of never met you and you wouldn't of never met me. I…I know how you feel. Sometimes when I go to my mother's grave I always said it should of been me to die and not her. But…my father told if it was me…I would of never grown closer to April and now that I have you with me…I'm glad it wasn't me that died. April always told me not to say that to her because it hurt and scared her when I said that. At first I didn't understand…but hearing you say that…I understand completely. So please Raph…don't say that anymore…can you do that for your brother and sister…can you do it…for me?" Leo asked with more tears falling from his eyes and Raph wiped them away.

"Baby…I'm sorry fer makin' ya cry. Yes I'll stop saying that ta everyone…especially you. Sometimes I rant and don't mean it. I won't say that again baby." Raph said with a sincere look on his face as he kissed Leo's forehead.

"Thank you Raph…Let's go met my mother…" Leo said with a sad smile on his face as he laced his fingers with Raph and they began to walk toward Leo's mother's grave.

**Tang-Shin's grave:**

Leo led Raph toward Leo's mother's grave. Tang-Shin's grave was a normal headstone but it had no picture so Leo will have to show Raph a picture of her when they can.

"Hello mother…I brought my boyfriend Raph to meet you. I also brought you some lilies for your grave. I hope you're okay up there but I know you are." Leo said with a sad smile as he kneeled down to his mother's grave and Raph joined him.

"Ay there Mrs. H. It's nice ta meet'cha. Yer son is amazing and I'll take care of him…I promise. If ya see my sister please tell her not ta worry 'bout me cause of my rant a while ago. Don't want her haunting me heh." Raph said as he petted Tang-Shin's grave.

Leo just smiled at Raph feeling warmth in his heart for talking to his mother. He hoped his mother would of liked him even though he's the leader of a gang.

"Would you like to see a picture of my mother Raph?" Leo asked out of the blue.

"Yeah I'd like dat babe." Raph said as he watched Leo brought a necklace Leo didn't notice him wearing and opened it to show a beautiful woman. She had long black hair, lovely dark eyes and a sweet smile just like Leo.

"She seems like a nice lady. Ya got her smile." Raph said as he let the locket go as he landed on Leo's chest.

Leo blushed at that comment.

"Thank you…I don't wear my locket a lot but something was telling me to wear it. I guess my mother was telling me to put it on so you could see what she looks like." Leo said as he gently creased the locket on his neck.

Raph just smiled as he rubbed Leo's cheek and he watched Leo blush under his hands.

"Well…what do ya wanna do now baby?" Raph asked as he continued to rub Leo's cheek.

Leo gave off a thoughtful look trying to figure out what he wants to do.

"Uh…It doesn't really matter to me Raph…as long as I get to spend time with you I don't really mind." Leo said with a smile.

Leo's comment made Raph blush a little bit but Leo didn't notice.

"How about we go to a drive through fer some hot food to stay warm in this weather. How's dat?" Raph asked with a smirk on his face.

Leo smiled and nodded at that.

"Yeah I'd like that. I'm getting a little cold too." Leo said as he saw Raph get up and offered him his hand which Leo took without hesitation.

"Head on ta my truck babe, I'll catch up. I wanna say somethin' just between yer ma and me if that's okay." Raph said which made Leo wonder but he was gonna trust Raph.

"Sure…Don't stay out too long or you'll get sick. I'll see you in the truck." Leo said but before he left he kissed Raph's lips and kissed his mother's grave stone and walked toward Raph's truck.

"Mrs. H…I know ya probably don't approve of me fer yer son…but I want ya ta know I'll protect him…and…I have a feelin' I'm gonna be meetin' his old man soon. I just wanna let ya know somethin' Mrs. H…even if yer husband don't approve I'm gonna prove ta him I am…even ya as well. And I need ta let ya know somethin' else. And I need ya ta hear it so that yer sprit will hopefully help us out…I love Leonardo with my whole heart. I'll let ya go Mrs. H…I hope ya believe me…but I do love yer son…and I plan on tellin' him soon. Take care Mrs. H…it was nice ta meet'cha." Raph said as he walked toward his truck so he can get his love some food.

When Raph got to his truck he saw Leo laying there asleep which made Raph smirk. Raph thought Leo looked beautiful before but when he's asleep he can't describe Leo's beauty.

Raph then kissed Leo on the lips to wake him up. Leo felt someone kiss against him and he opened his eyes and he sees Raph. Leo smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Raph's neck to keep him there.

Leo had to break the kiss because he couldn't breathe.

"That was a nice way to wake up. I'm sorry I feel asleep…I must be tired from studying late for my exams coming up." Leo said with a smile on his face.

"It's okay baby. Don't overwork yerself though. Ya still wanna go eat?" Raph asked as he moved back to the steering wheel.

"Yes please. I'm pretty hungry."

"Good. Instead of a fast food joint, how 'bout I take us to a restaurant. My friend should be workin' there today and I would like ya ta meet him."

"Sure Raph that's fine. What's your friend's name?"

"He's name is Michelangelo but we call'em Mikey." Raph said as he drove them off toward the restaurant Mikey's working at and he took out his phone to give his friend a heads up.


	12. TMNT Pain Ch11

**Ch.11 Dinner with Mikey; Home Early**

Raph drove Leo to his best-friend Michelangelo's work. He always loved Mikey's food and he was sure Leo would love his food too. The best part was that Mikey will make room for him because they're so close.

"Yer gonna love Mikey's food babe. He makes the best damn Pizza you'll ever eat. I only come to the Pizza Restaurant only if Mikey's cooking. That's how good he is. Ya don't mind pizza do ya?" Raph asked as he parked the truck.

"I don't mind at all. I actually love pizza but I don't get to eat it that much. Father wants April and I to stay fit when we train but he does let us eat every now and then but I gotta used to not eating that much." Leo said with a smile on his face as he looked at Raph with a smile on his face.

"Well, yer gonna love this place babe. Now let's go. I called Mikey a while ago and he got us a table ready just fer us." Raph said with a smirk on he's face and Leo just smiled at him.

Raph then pulled his trunk in the Pizza parking lot. The place is called "The Ninja Pizza."

"That's really nice of your friend to save us a table. Are you sure it'll be okay?" Leo asked worried about getting in trouble as he looked out the window.

Raph just grabbed Leo's chin to make him look at him and gave him a chaste kiss that made Leo shiver like he always did but he didn't want it to change.

"Don't worry 'bout it babe, Mikey's boss is cool and he'll practically do anything ta keep dat annoying cook of his happy. So don't worry yer pretty head 'bout nothin'. Now let's go eat us some pizza.

Raph and Leo made their way to get their seats. A hostess noticed them and asked for the name.

"It's under Ray. Table fer two." Raph asked wishing the girl would quit giving him those suggestive looks. Leo noticed the looks the hostesses was giving Raph and he started to fell self-conscious. He couldn't help it.

"Oh Raphael Ray! Mikey has told us about you. He said you were coming here with your date but I don't see her. Did she stand you up and that's why you brought your friend with you." The hostess said giving Leo a look that made him feel more self-concisions.

Raph noticed the Leo's look and he was pissed. He was about to say something but the hostess interrupted him.

"My shifts almost over and I can be your date. You're his friend right? You can just go home I got it cover." She said giving Leo a look that said 'Go away you're an eyesore!' Leo lowered his head trying to stop tears and he turned around and ran outside. While he was outside he heard Raph yelling like a banshee.

"YOU STUPID BITCH! HE'S MY DATE! IF MIKEY DIDN'T WORK HERE I WOULDN'T EVER COME BACK HERE! NOW I GOTTA GO MAKE SURE MY BOYFRIEND'S OKAY YOU STUPID CUNT! AND WHEN I GET BACK I WANNA SPEAK TO YER BOSS!" Raph yelled making Leo shiver.

Leo leans against the hood of Raph's truck keeping his head down and having his hands in his hoodie pockets. He was tearing up but he was trying his best not to cry but it was hard. All he's life he was picked on, ridiculed, plus Ricky didn't help when he was with him either.

Leo heard running feet come toward him and he looked up to see Raph running toward him. Leo looked down away from Raph's light green eyes to the street below him. Leo could feel that Raph was right in front of him but he still didn't look up at him.

Before Leo knew it, Leo was pulled against Raph's chest and Leo gripped the back of Raph's leather jacket. He can also feel Raph's breathe near his ear which made him shiver.

Raph was growling a little bit which made Leo a little worried about Raph's actions. He never heard Raph growl like that before. Leo rubbed Raph's back to try to calm him down a bit.

"R-Raphie…Hey…c-clam down. I-I didn't mean to run out like that…I…I j-just got upset for a moment and…I needed fresh air a-and I'm s-sorry if I messed up our date." Leo said rubbing his face into Raph's chest trying to calm down his boyfriend.

"Ya didn't ruin our date. It's was that STUPID BITCH'S FAULT! Grr!" Raph said holding Leo tighter, which made Leo grimaced a little bit.

"R-Raph you're hugging too tight!" Leo said trying to push him off a bit. Raph noticed what Leo said and he loosens his hold on Leo and looked at Leo with a sad look.

"Baby…I'm sorry…It's just. Grr…It pisses me off that girls like that hurt ya or hit on me. Sigh…Damn! I'm still pissed!" Raph said as he moved away from Leo to throw his hand over his eyes and took a deep breathe.

Leo looked at Raph sadly, trying to figure out how to calm him down. Then Leo got an idea but he blushed at the idea.

Leo then rubbed Raph's chest rubbing his muscles through the shirt. Raph always loved it when Leo did this, and Leo did something new, he began kissing Raph's neck which made Raph snapped out of it for a moment. Raph then looked at Leo with shocked eyes.

"You need to cool off Raph…" Leo said trying to give him a flirty look but he doesn't know if he's doing it right. But from Raph's look Leo was doing it right.

"Heh…I think I know a way fer ya ta cool me off baby…or maybe heat me up…" Raph said with a smirk and Leo just blushed. When Raph was about to kiss Leo but Raph got hit by a water balloon which made both Raph and Leo wet. Leo just giggled and Raph looked like he was about to kill. He knew who threw that water balloon.

"MICHELANGELO!" Raph yelled as he turned around and saw Mikey nearly dying of laughter.

"Well, haha, you're boyfriend said y-you needed to cool off! BWHAHAHA!" Mikey yelled wiping a tear away.

Raph just smirked and he turned around to look at Leo.

"Ya wanna see me blow some steam babe? Well here it is, let's see if Mikey bends in different angles!" Raph yelled as he cracked his knuckles and charged at Mikey which ran off while Raph tried to catch him.

Leo was laughing so hard he was crying. Raph was able to a catch Mikey and he had him in a head lock giving him a noogie and hitting his head.

"OW! Not the head dude! It takes me FOREVER to get my head so shiny!" Mikey yelled with a smile as Raph let him go.

"Oh man…Thanks Mikey. Here let me introduce ya to my boyfriend Leonardo. Leo this is Mikey. He's been my best friend since we were tots." Raph said with a smile on his face as Leo smiled and offer his hand to shake.

"It's nice to meet you Mikey. Thank you for making me laugh, hehe, I needed a good laugh. I think we both needed it." Leo said with a smile on his face.

Mikey gave Leo a smile as he shook his hand.

"No problem dude! Love making people laugh. Phew! Now that the funs outta the way. I heard what happened and I wanted to say I'm so sorry about that. Diana had no right to say that to you Leo. I told her that a Mr. Raphael Ray is coming to dinner with his BOYFRIEND! Sigh…Like I said I'm sorry. I told my boss you wanted to talk to him for a complaint." Mikey said with a sad smile on his face.

Raph gave off a smile.

"Thanks Mikey. Babe ya stay here with Mikey okay. I'll be back in a sec." Raph said as he gently kissed Leo's lips and made his way into the restaurant to talk to the boss.

Mikey just smiled at Raph's back. He never saw his best-friend so happy.

"You make Raph so happy Leo." Mikey said out of the blue. Leo looked at Mikey with a surprised look on his face.

"R-Really?" Leo said in a surprised voice.

"Yeah dude. When he used to date someone he never showed much emotion toward them. But with you he shows so much more feeling it's unbelievable. He never even barley kissed them in public but with you he does. So thanks Leo…from the bottom of my heart." Mikey said a huge smile on his face.

"Heh…Y-You don't have to thank me Mikey. I think we help each other out mostly. He really does make me happy. I do feel bad about making the situation in there worse. I just had to get out of there for a bit before I got too upset." Leo said with a sad look on his face.

"Hey, hey don't go all sad on me! I don't want a mad Raphie chasing my tail for making his boyfriend sad. I already got a noogie! I can't have two in just one day! It'll take FOREVER to make my head shine again!" Mikey said making Leo laugh again.

"Hehe! Okay, okay! I won't be sad anymore. I don't want Raph to get angry again. I don't like seeing him angry." Leo said covering up his laugh with his hand.

Before Mikey could say anything, Raph walked out with a satisfied smirk on his face that kind of made Leo nervous.

"Uh…Dude…I ain't digging the way you look right now. You're kinda freaking me out!" Mikey said hiding be-hide Leo which made Raph and Leo laugh a bit.

"Good news! The boss gave me back my money fer paying fer the table, that chick that pissed me off got fired, and he gave us a free pizza made by you Mikey." Raph said with a smile that made Leo smile as well.

"Haha! I made that just for you two! Hope you two liked it! I hope you two will get to eat in here soon. OH! Snap I better get back to work before I get fried! You two take care!" Mikey said as he ran back toward the restaurant.

Raph and Leo just laughed at Mikey as he ran back to work.

"He's full of energy. I'm glad I met him, he's nice." Leo said with a smile then he smells that pizza.

"Mmm, that pizza smiles good. Do you wanna eat it at my house?" Leo asked with a smile.

"Heh, sure babe. That sounds nice. Next time we're gonna eat here though." Raph said as he wrapped his arm around Leo and walked toward his truck with the pizza in the other.

**The Hamato House:**

Raph and Leo sat in the kitchen eating Mikey's pizza he made for them. Leo is in love with Mikey's pizza.

"Wow! You were right Raph, Mikey makes amazing Pizza! It's the best one I've ever had!" Leo said as he finished his pizza slice.

"Told ya he was a master pizza chef hehe. He always loved ta rub it in though little prick." Raph said mumbling the last part which made Leo giggle at him.

"Where's Donnie and April at?" Leo asked wondering where his sister was at. It's not too late just 4:00 p.m. but he couldn't help but worry.

"Donnie told me dat she was havin' trouble with her science project and she asked him ta help. Plus he wanted ta spend time with her and so did April. I guess she forgot ta tell ya, but I guess she didn't want ta bother ya." Raph said making sure he doesn't upset him but Leo just smiled.

"Nah I don't mind. I understand. As long as she's having fun and safe that's all I care about. I usually help her but I can understand if she wanted Donnie' help instead." Leo said as he took a sip of his coke.

Raph ate the rest of his slice pizza and he took a drink of his coke. He enjoys eating with Leo and spending time with him.

There was only one piece of pizza left and both boys went to grab it not knowing that the other was trying to get it. Raph and Leo touched each other's hands as they tried to get the piece.

Raph and Leo looked up at each other and laughed because they just did the most random thing that happens in romance novels and shows.

"Ay baby…I got somethin' I need ta tell ya." Raph said making Leo look up at him.

Leo was little worried about how Raph said that and hopes his hothead boyfriend is okay.

"Sure Raph…you can tell me anything. Is everything alright?" Leo asked with a worried look on his face.

Raph saw Leo worried and he grabbed Leo's hand to calm him down.

"Everythin's fine baby. I just wanna tell ya somethin'…somethin' very big and important." Raph said as he squeezed Leo's hand.

"W-What is it Raphie?" Leo asked being patient with Raph as he squeezed Raph's hand back.

"Leo…I…I lo-"Raph was about to say the three biggest words a man could ever say to someone he loves, but he was interrupted by hearing a vehicle pull up into Leo's yard.

Leo gave Raph a sad smile as he got up from the table to look out the kitchen window to see who it was. To Leo's surprised and horror, his father was home early for once.

"Oh no!" Leo moved away from the window and Raph was worried about Leo's actions and got up and grabbed his shoulders.

"Baby what's wrong?" Raph asked in a worried voice which he rarely has.

Leo looked at Raph with a terrified look that made Raph worried more.

"My dad's home…"


	13. TMNT Pain Ch12

**Ch.12 Meeting Mr. Hamato; Worried**

Raph at first didn't understand why Leo would be so terrified about his dad coming then…he began to think of an answer.

"Ya didn't tell him ya had a boyfriend…and that boyfriend of yers is a gang leader as well huh?" Raph said with an understanding voice.

Leo felt so guilty. He wanted to tell his father but he was scared that he's father would disapprove and make him and April stop seeing the Ray brothers.

"I'm sorry Raph…I…I r-really wanted to tell him but…I'm scared he'll disapprove of us and…make me break up with you. Same with April. Plus father's been a little hesitant for me to date anyone…since Ricky." Leo said with a sad voice as he looked down at his fingers twiddling them.

"Babe I understand why ya didn't tell'em…but, yer gonna hafta sooner or later…and ya should know, even if doesn't approve of us…I won't give ya up. So don't worry yer pretty head." Raph said with a smile as he saw Leo's face blush a bit and he kissed his forehead.

"I…I know…I'm just…Very scared…I'll tell him someday…He's the only parent I have left and…I don't want to make him upset…But…I'll tell him someday but not today though. So…Raph please don't call me babe, baby, and don't kiss me when he's here. I know I sound insensitive but…please." Leo asked trying to let his tears fall.

Raph understood completely. It was gonna be hard no to call Leo babe or baby but he'll do it around he's dad till he tells him.

"Its cool babe…I won't act like that when he comes in. Let me kiss ya before he gets in though." Raph said, but before Leo could protest Raph claimed his lips and Leo gave into his kiss.

Raph kissed a little deeper which made Leo moan and gripped Raph shirt harder on his chest. Leo then broke the kissed because if he didn't he wouldn't be able to stop.

"Raph c'mon we have to stop before my dad gets in." Leo said with a worried voice as he looked toward the front door watching to see if the door knob will move.

Raph smirked and gave Leo a light kiss before he finally let him go.

Leo smiled thankful for his actions.

Raph moved away just in time to see Splinter come in. Splinter was in his office clothes which were a white shirt with a tie, and black dress pants with black shoes.

Splinter placed his briefcase down by the door and called out his son's name.

"Leonardo? You here son?" Splinter yelled wondering if his sons home or not.

"I-In here father. My f-friend and I were just finishing our food." Leo said as he walked toward his dad and gave him a hug.

"A friend? Is Usagi here with you son?"

'Usagi? Who the fuck's Usagi?!' Raph thought with jealously.

"N-No father. I made a n-new friend. He's in the kitchen if you want to meet him. He's r-really nice and cool." Leo said with a little smile that made his dad smile as well.

"Of course son. I would love to meet your new friend. I'm very pleased to hear you have found a new friend." Splinter said with love in his voice as he followed Leo to the kitchen.

Splinter walked into the kitchen and found another young turtle sitting at his table. Splinter gave Leo's 'friend' a smile.

"Hello. I am Hamato Yoshi, but you can call me Splinter. And you are?" Splinter asked with a friendly smile.

Raph smiled at Leo's dad and gave him a smile back and offered his hand to shake the old rat's hand which Splinter accepted

"I'm Raphael Ray, but ya can call me Raph." Raph said as he let go of Splinter's hand.

"Raphael…That is a unique name. I'm happy to have met you Raphael. I am happy my son found another friend beside Usagi." Splinter said with another smile without knowing that Raph was getting a little jealous of this 'Usagi'.

"Huh. Ay Leo. Ya never mentioned Usagi? What's he like?" Raph asked looking at Leo.

Leo looked at Raph and he blushed a little bit from his gaze and Leo knew that Raph was a little jealous of Usagi.

"Oh…U-Usagi is my childhood friend. We've studied martial arts together with my father. I thought I told you…I guess I forgot. I'm sorry about that." Leo said giving Raph a smile that made his heart flutter but he kept it to himself.

"Ay it's cool. No big deal. So…Mr. H, I heard ya have yer own dojo from Leo? Is that true?" Raph asked Leo's father wanting to get closer to him.

"Why yes. That is why I am so busy. I have to work double shifts at my job to make enough money for my dojo and to pay off our bills. Do you do martial arts Raphael?"

"Yeah. I used ta do it a lot as a kid. Nowadays I still train every now and then at the gym or at my house. My brother also does martial arts but not as much as I do though." Raph said with a smile.

Leo was so happy that Raph and he's father were getting along well. He just hopes it'll be like that when he's father finds out about Raph being a gang leader.

"Father would you like me to fix you something to eat. I know you don't care to well for pizza." Leo said breaking Raph and Splinters conversation.

"That's quite alright Leonardo. I'll make myself something to eat. You do not have to look after me all the time." Splinter said as he got up from his seat and rubbed Leo's head.

Leo just smiled at his father. Splinter always wished Leo wouldn't worry about him and April.

"Where is your sister Leonardo?" Splinter asked as he walked toward the refrigerator to find him something to make for himself.

"She's with a friend. She needed help with her science project." Leo said with a smile. Leo doesn't want Splinter to know about her boyfriend just yet.

"Oh that is fine. I supposed she wanted help from Irma, am I correct?" Splinter asked as he got out some bread and cheese to make him some grilled cheese sandwiches.

"Yeah…She wanted girl time with her, hehe. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all. I understand. I have to hurry and eat so I can head back to work." Splinter said in a tired voice while he fixed his food. Leo got worried and walked over to his father.

"Father, how about you sit down with Raph while I make your grilled cheese. You sound tired. Just relax a bit. After you eat you can take a nap." Leo said in a motherly tone of voice that warmed Raph's heart.

"Sigh…Thank you Leonardo…It's about 4:30 right now…I don't have to return till 6:00 so…perhaps a little nap will help me after I eat. Thank you son. You sure you don't mind?" Splinter asked his son.

"I don't mind father. Just sit down and rest while I fix your food. After you eat you can take a nap. Just sit down and talk to Raph." Leo said with a sweet voice.

Raph just smiled at Leo. He never thought he could love him more than he did…but Leo seems to prove him wrong everytime. Leo is so selfless, and kind hearted…He was so happy Leo was his boyfriend. Even though he's dad doesn't know yet.

"Sigh…Son you are too good to me. I suppose I will take a seat and talk with Raphael. Thank you Leonardo." Splinter said as he kissed his son's forehead which made Leo smile.

Splinter made his way to the table and sat with Raphael as he waited for his son to finish his meal.

"So Raphael, how did you and my son meet?" Splinter asked as he sat across from Raph.

"We met at the park actually Mr. H. I was training with my brother and I noticed a missing book. When I picked it up I saw Leo walk toward his car. I was able ta give his book back before he left. Ever since then…we've been pretty 'close.'" Raph said with a hiding meaning to the word close. Splinter didn't notice, but Leo began to blush from his meaning, but kept on cooking his father's food.

Leo just smiled. He was really happy that Raph was able to come up with a little lie of how they met.

"That's wonderful to hear. What is your little brother's name if I may ask?" Splinter asked as he sipped his tea.

"Nah I don't mind. His name is Donatello, but he prefers ta be called Donnie." Raph said as he got up to get him another coke out of the fridge and a walked over to see how Leo's doing.

Raph put his hand on Leo's shoulder as he looked over it. Splinter just smiled at them and he went back to drinking his tea, not knowing that Raph was licking Leo's ear.

"Raph, s-stop it!" Leo whispered trying to move his head away. Raph just smirked as he turned back toward the table with the old rat.

Leo sighed to himself and went back to cooking.

**A Few Moments Later:**

Splinter went to his room to take a nap. It's now 5:00 and Leo will wake him up at 5:30 so he can get ready to go to work.

Raph and Leo sat on the couch watching TV. Raph then but his arm be-hide Leo's head which made him blush a bit. Leo gave Raph a playful glare which made Raph smirk.

"What's with da glare babe?" Raph asked with a little smirk on his face playing around with him.

"You shouldn't of licked my ear in front of my dad! What if we got caught?!" Leo said his face blushing again as he felt Raph rubbing his thigh.

Raph didn't answer him but kept rubbing his clothed thigh and kissed his neck.

"R-Raph ah! Stop it! M-My dad's i-in the other room!" Leo said as he tried to push Raph off him but Raph didn't budge but only kissed his neck harder which made Leo moan loudly.

"W-Wait Raph! Ngh, ah! Just hold a sec! Ah!" Leo yelled trying to push him off.

Leo was starting to feel hot from Raph's actions and he didn't know how to get out of it. This feeling scared him because he never felt this way before.

"Leonardo? You okay son?" Splinter hollered as he made his way into the living room. Leo and Raph broke apart which made Leo fall onto the floor with his face flush.

Splinter came into the room to see his son on the floor and he actually laughed a little.

"You okay son? You and Raphael weren't having an argument were you?" Splinter asked worried.

"Nah Mr. H. Sorry if we woke ya up. Me and Leo wanted ta see which one of us was strong enough to push of the couch and it looked like I won hehe." Raph said with a little smile when Leo gave him a glare.

"Haha. Well you boys have fun and don't hurt each other. I gotta get to work Leonardo. Please tell April I love her and I'm sorry I'm not here all the time son…I really am." Splinter said with a sad look on his face.

Leo got up from the floor and walked over to his father and gave him a hug.

"We understand father…Don't feel guilty. Dad I still can get a job if you want me to."

"No son. I want you to enjoy your time as a teenager. Please don't worry son, just relax, hang out with your friend, and enjoy yourself. I love you son and please tell April I love her too. Nice to meet you Raphael." Splinter said as he kissed Leo's forehead and gave Raph a friendly smile as he left.

Leo sighed as he watched his father leave. He wished his father will let him help but he wants him to enjoy his young age. So Leo will do what he can do to help at home.

"Ya okay babe?" Raph asked as he got up from the couch and hugged Leo from be-hide. Leo hugged Raph's arms that were around him and slowly nodded.

"Sigh…yeah I'm fine…Just worried about dad…He works too much. With the bills needing to be paid, plus school fees, and the dojo payments…Everything's just so high nowadays." Leo said and then he turned around to give his boyfriend a little glare which made Raph smile a little bit.

"That was WAY too close Raph! Dad almost caught us! Goodness Raph, please be more careful!" Leo said as he playfully hit Raph's chest which made Raph laugh.

"Heh…Sorry babe. Ain't used ta not holdin' ya around yer dad. I'll try harder…but no promises. So…what woulddja like fer Christmas?" Raph asked with a smile on his face as he held Leo's waist.

Leo just smiled as he rubbed Raph's chest.

"I don't need anything Raph but thank you. What do you want?" Leo asked giving Raph a smile.

"I asked ya first babe, but I don't want nothin' either…just ta spend time with ya."

"Hehe…Same here Raph." Leo said and he just hugged Raph a little tighter.

'I'll have ta think of a good gift ta get Leo.' Raph thought as he hugged Leo tighter.

"Oh! I need to call April to make sure she's okay." Leo said as he moved away from Raph's embrace to get his cell phone to call his sister.

Raph just smiled as he saw Leo walked over to his cell phone.

Leo waited for his sister to pick up her phone. Finally April picked up after the 4th ring.

"Hey April, how are you?" Leo asked over the phone as he sat down.

"_I'm fine Leo hehe. Donnie and I just finished my science project so he's gonna bring me home soon. Is dad okay?" _April asked wondering.

"He's fine. He's still working hard, but I got him to eat something and take a nap before he went to work." Leo said with a sad smile on his face.

Raph then decided to sit next to Leo on the couch as he continued to talk to April.

"_Well I'm glad he got some sleep this time. I'll be home soon Leo and don't worry about cooking me anything! Donnie got me some food."_ April said as if she was reading Leo's thoughts.

Leo just laughed at April.

"Okay, okay. You two be careful and I'll talk to you later. Love you sis."

"_Love you too big bro."_ April said and hung up her cell phone.

Leo then looked at Raph and gave him a smile.

"I take it Donnie-boy is bringing her home soon?" Raph asked as he wrapped his arm around Leo's shoulder and hugged him closer to him which made Leo smile more.

"Yeah Donnie's bringing her home soon. I hope they'll be okay with the weather being a little bad." Leo said with a worried voice.

"They'll be fine babe. Donnie's a great driver so don't worry 'bout it. Let's just relax while we wait. I wanna spend time with ya before I go." Raph said as he made Leo lay his head on his chest.

Leo just blushed and rubbed his head into Raph's chest. Raph's steady heartbeats making his worries go away for a bit.


	14. TMNT Pain Ch13

**Ch.13 Christmas Time; I love you**

It's now Christmas time and The Hamato family were spending the day together enjoying their Christmas.

Leo got new clothes, new books, and some medical books he could read.

April got her some new clothes, make-up, and a new hair ban.

Splinter got a new robe, some Japanese books, and a new tea set.

"I love my tea set my children. Thank you very much. Did you both like your gifts I got you?" Splinter asked hoping they'd like it. He wasn't able to get much for his kids which always make him feel bad.

"I love my stuff father. I can't wait to read on the medical books you got me. Thank you father." Leo said with a smile on his face.

"I agree with Leo daddy. I LOVE my new clothes and make-up. But you don't gotta worry, I won't go over bored with the make-up daddy." April said and she giggled when she saw Splinter and Leo's sigh of relief.

"I know sweet-heart. But you're growing up and I trust you. I believe you are beautiful without the make-up but…I wanted to get you some just in case." Splinter said with a smile on his face.

April just smiled and got up to hug her dad. Leo got up and followed his sister to hug his dad as well. They didn't have much but they were happy.

They broke their hug and just hugged out together for their morning Christmas. Leo even made them Christmas breakfast for them all. Splinter was able to get a half day off from work for Christmas but he has to go to work at night. Leo and April didn't mind though, they gonna spend time together with their boyfriends.

It was now 2:00 p.m. which meant Splinter will have to go to work very soon which made Splinter sad but he had no choice.

"I am really sorry I have to leave…I feel…horrible…" Splinter said as he tied his tie and got his briefcase up and ready.

Both Leo and April gave their father sad smiles but they understood why their father has to work. They needed the money. Plus they were happy they got to spend time together with him for Christmas morning.

"Daddy we understand. Don't feel bad about it. We do need the money so please don't feel bad. You got to spend time with us for Christmas morning so that's good enough for us." April said with a smile.

"April is right father. We do need the money. So please don't be upset because you're taking care of us. We love you and support you. Just take care of yourself and DON'T overwork yourself." Leo said giving his father a stern warning like a mother would do.

Splinter smiled and kissed both his kids forehead. He told them both that he loved them and to be safe if the go anywhere.

Leo sighed as he watched his father leave for work. It worried Leo a lot that his father barely had days off. But like they said…they needed the money.

"You okay Leo?" April asked Leo when she began to put her Christmas gifts up.

"Oh yeah I'm fine April, just worried about dad…I know we need the money but…I just don't want him to work himself to death. I wish he let me get a job to help him but he wants me to concentrate on my studies. Sigh…Did you like my gift I gave you? I'm sorry it ain't much." Leo asked as he began helping put the Christmas gifts up.

"Oh yeah Leo, I LOVE IT! My hair ban was beginning to wear out. I love it and you got in my favorite color, yellow!" April said as she hugged Leo tightly.

"I'm glad, and I love the gift you got me April. The books you got me look nice. Just gotta make sure to hide them from Raph. Don't want him to know more about my romance books." Leo said with a laugh, and April laughed.

"Oh don't worry Leo. I heard Raphie said it was cute." April said with a laugh when she saw Leo blush.

April quiet down a bit and they kept putting stuff away.

"Hey Leo…can I tell you something…" April asked in a serious yet loving voice that made Leo curious.

"Sure you can tell me anything April. What's up?" Leo asked as he sat next to April waiting for her to tell him.

April was just smiling as she sat on the couch. She was also blushing which got Leo REALLY curious.

"Okay…What's going on? I wanna know what's with that smile." Leo said with a smile on his face.

"Okay, okay Leo! Hehe, I'll tell ya…" April said gesturing her hands to get Leo to calm down.

Leo just nodded his head and waited for April to speak.

"Donnie said he loved me a few nights ago." April said with a huge smile on her face that made Leo smile.

"Really?! Oh that's amazing April! I'm so happy for you!" Leo nearly yelled as he hugged April tightly.

April broke the hug and gave Leo a look that she wasn't done telling him something.

"There's more to it? Well c'mon tell me!" Leo said nearly jumping off the couch.

April smiled but she was kind of nervous but she wanted to tell Leo. She knew she could trust Leo and he supported her relationship with Donnie.

"Well…After he told me that I said the same back to him. Then…we began to kiss and make-out…and…Leo…Donnie and me made love." April said blushing up a storm.

Leo's eyes and month were wide opened. He felt his face pale, and felt nauseous. And Leo closed his eyes and lay back, because if he didn't he was gonna faint.

"I'm sorry Leo! You okay?! D-Don't faint or have a panic attack on me!" April yelled shaking Leo's shoulders.

Leo shot up and looked at April with a small smile.

"Well…man…I just…wow I don't have words to say…Did you use protection?!" Leo asked suddenly slightly glaring.

"Yes Leo, he wore protection! Double if it makes you feel better. We aren't ready to be parents yet so don't worry." April said as she saw Leo take a sigh of relief.

"April…I wish you would of waited I mean…your only 16 years old and Donnie is 17 right?" Leo asked and April nodded.

"Man…My little sister lost her virginity before her big brother." Leo said with a little laugh which made April laugh a bit.

"I wasn't planning to Leo really but…It just felt…right at the moment. I know I'm supposed to wait but…isn't it right to do it with someone you love?" April asked looking at her brother with a worried and scared look.

"You are right April. As long as you loved that person that you had sex with then it's fine. I'm not disappointed in you. It's your life and I can't control what you do or decided to do. As long as you're safe and happy, then I'll be here for you." Leo said as he rubbed April's shoulders.

April smiled and hugged her brother tightly.

"Thank you so much Leo…Thank you. I really do love Donnie. More than anything." April said as she moved away from the hug to look at her brother.

"No problem April. What are big brothers for huh?" Leo said with a laugh.

Leo then got up from the couch to pick up his books that April and their father got him. He was beginning to take them to his room but April's voice stopped him.

"Oh Leo I want to ask you something?"

"What's that?"

"Did Raph ever tell you he loves you?"

Leo dropped his books he was carrying. He's whole face, ears, and neck was all red and he began to tremble a little bit.

"Well Leo?" April said with a smirk on her face.

"N-N-No April h-h-he hasn't. I-I-I don't think h-he w-will anyway." Leo said shaking a little bit as he began to pick up his books he dropped.

"Oh Leo have more confidence in yourself. I really do think Raph will say it sooner or later. There's nothing to be worried about." April said giving Leo a smile on her face.

Leo smiled a little bit at his sister but he was still hesitant about Raph saying he loves him. He doesn't believe he's that lucky.

Before Leo was about to say something, Leo heard his cell phone ring and he went over to see who was calling him. Speak of the devil it was Raph.

Leo just blushed when he saw the id and picked up.

"H-Hello?" Leo asked softly which made April giggle at him. Leo was waving at her, telling her to be quiet.

"_Ay baby. How's ya Christmas goin'?" _Raph asked and Leo could tell he was wearing a smirk on his face.

"It was good thank you for asking. How was you and Donnie's Christmas?" Leo asked with a smile forgetting why he was embarrassed a little bit ago.

"_Pretty good. Donnie got me a pair of fighting gloves. And I got him some equipment to help invent some of his gadgets or whatever." _Raph said which made Leo smile.

"That's nice Raph. I'm glad you had a good a Christmas."

"_Yeah I did. But I think it'll be better if we were together today if that's cool?"_

"Oh yeah sure. Let me ask April first though. Hey April, are you and Donnie doing anything. I don't wanna leave you here by yourself if you're by yourself." Leo asked as he covers his cell phone so Raph couldn't hear.

"Oh don't worry about me Leo, Donnie planned on taking me to his house to hang out with him a bit and eat some dinner, so you go out and have fun."

"Hey Raph, I can go out tonight. April and Donnie are gonna be doing something."

"_Dats cool baby. I'll come pick ya up in 10 minutes. Talk ta ya later."_

"Okay I'll see you soon, bye!" Leo said as he hung up his phone and began to get ready for Raph.

"When's Donnie gonna pick you up April?"

"Not too long Leo. I can't wait to see him. I've missed him."

Before Leo could say anything he heard their doorbell go off. April ran off toward the door and looked through the peep hole to see who was outside and it was Donnie. April smiled and opened the door and gave Donnie a huge smile on her face as she hugged Donnie tightly.

"Hey baby, I missed ya too." Donnie said as he hugged April tightly to his chest and then he gave her a kiss.

"Hello Donnie, how are doing?" Leo asked with a smile on his face.

Donnie moved away from April and gave Leo a smile.

"I've been doing fine Leo, thanks for asking. Did you and your family have a good Christmas?" Donnie asked as he wrapped an arm around April's shoulder which made her smile.

"Yeah we've had a great Christmas. Raph told me what he got you and what you got him. He sounded pretty happy."

"That's cool. I'm glad he did like it. Are you and Raph gonna hang out today?"

"Yeah, he's supposed to come pick me up in 10 minutes. You two can head out if you want, you don't have to wait here with me."

"Are you sure bro? I…I know how hard it is for you during this time…because of mom." April said softly hoping Leo will be okay.

"I'll be fine April don't worry about me. You just go out and have a great night and enjoy your Christmas together." Leo said with a smile as he hugged April and April hugged back.

April and Donnie said their goodbyes and Leo went into the living room to look through the photo album. He began to look at the Christmas pictures from when he was a child. It showed a picture of him, his sister, his father…and his mother. The picture he was looking at was when he was about 5 years old. He was smiling widely at the camera hugging his mother's waist and his mother was smiling back as well. Splinter was sitting next to them and April was hugging around Leo's tiny waist.

Leo smiled sadly at the photo. Never would he of thought at that age he would lose his mother in 2 years since this picture was taken. Leo always gets a bit emotional at this time of year without his mother. Leo took a deep breathe to control his tears. He hated feeling this way.

Leo then heard the doorbell and it shook him out of his thoughts. He began walking toward the door wiping away the almost escaped tears. He looked through the peep hole to see Raph there in his leather jacket, white shirt, and blue jean pants. He's normal style. Leo took a deep breath and wiped his eyes again to make sure they were all gone.

Leo opened the door to see Raph smiling at him. Leo smiled back at him and invited him inside.

"Hey Raph, you doing okay?" Leo asked after he closed the door and turned around to look at Raph.

"Yeah I'm fine baby. You okay, ya seem upset?" Raph asked noticed Leo's eyes a little red. Leo's eyes widened.

"Oh y-yeah I'm fine Raph, don't worry about me…So…uh…I-I got you something for Christmas…it's not much but…I wanted to get you something special." Leo said with a little blush on his face.

Raph smiled at Leo and gave him a chaste kiss that made Leo shiver a bit as always. Raph's kisses always make him shiver.

"Thanks baby…I got somethin' fer ya too." Raph said with smile as he hugged Leo to his chest.

"You didn't have to get me anything Raph."

"Neither didja ya. I got ya somethin' cause I wanted to. Ya wanna go out somewhere?"

"Sure but where? Isn't everything closed?"

"Not everythin' babe. But…I just thought we head ta the park and if it gets to cold we can get into my truck. How 'bout it?"

Leo thought for a moment. Leo would like to get away from the house so he won't have any sad thoughts.

"S-Sure that sounds nice Raph. I can make some food for us to snack on while we're at the park or in the truck." Leo said with a little smile as he kissed Raph's lips gently and walked toward the kitchen to make some snacks for their little trip.

**At The Park:**

Raph and Leo decided to stay in the nice hot truck. It was starting to snow a little bit and they decided to enjoy the beauty from the truck.

Leo prepared little sandwiches for them to eat and Rap bought some drinks from a store they stopped by a few minutes ago.

"April told me something…interesting today…" Leo said after he swallowed his sandwich breaking the silence between them.

Raph raised an eye ridge wondering what April told Leo.

"Well, two interesting things actually." Leo said taking another sandwich to eat.

"Really? What did Red say ta ya?" Raph asked as he put his hand be-hide Leo's head.

"She told me that Donnie told her he loved her. I'm so happy for her. I've haven't seen her so happy in long time. It's so nice to see her smile like that again." Leo said as he smiled himself which made Raph's heart flutter as always.

"Dat's great. I remember Donnie comin' home one night just a smilin' but I didn't think of askin' him. What was da seconded thing she mentioned?" Raph asked.

Leo then blushed bright red and Raph noticed. Now Raph is really curious to hear what April said to him.

"What? The suspense is killin' me babe! Plus yer blushin' up a storm, so what did Red say?"

Leo swallowed his food and took a deep breathe.

"She…She told me her and Donnie had sex." Leo said blushing bright red again.

Raph's eyes widened. He scratched his beak nervously.

"Damn! Didn't know Donnie-boy had it in him…ya ain't mad at him are ya?"

"No, I'm not mad. I just wished April would of waited because she's just 16. But she said some wise words that I heard my mother used to say." Leo said with a smile as he remembered his mother telling his auntie Martha.

"What did she say?" Raph asked

"Heh…She said as long as you love that person you made love with …then there's nothing wrong with it. So long as you love them with your whole heart. I'm surprised April even remembers that. She was young when mother said that to her friend. But…I'm not mad…She says she loves him and…that's good enough for me." Leo said with a huge smile on his face as he looked at Raph.

Raph agrees with Leo's mother. If you love that person with all your heart, then there's nothing wrong with making love with them. Yeah it's best to wait till marriage, but there's nothing wrong with being with the one you loved.

Leo turned back to his food while Raph just kept watching Leo with a heated look. He then remembers the gift he got Leo. Raph looks be-hide his seat and brings out a blue wrapped box with a white bow on top of it. Leo looks at it and smiles. Leo then looks through his backpack he brought and brought out a red wrapped box with a white bow.

"It's not much Raph. It's kind of homemade and…I hope you like it." Leo said with a small smile on his face.

Raph just smiled and accepted his gift as he gave Leo his.

"Don't worry 'bout it babe. I wouldn't of cared if ya got me nothin'. I would of been happy if ya just hung out with me. I hope ya like yer gift. I got it made just fer ya."

Leo just smiled.

"Open yours first Raph. I really want to see what you think?" Leo said with an excited gleam on his face that made Raph laugh.

Raph began to open his gift. He was excited to see what Leo got him. Raph opened it and he just smiled widely. It was a picture of him and Leo hugging at the Ninja Pizza place parking lot. The picture showed Raph and Leo holding each other, and looking at each other's eyes. The frame that was around the picture is red and blue. Very beautiful.

"Baby…where didja ya get this?" Raph asked as he creased the photo of them softly.

"Mikey…I wanted to ask him to see what you would like for Christmas and…he showed me this picture. He took the picture. I was surprise I didn't notice cause the picture shows our faces pretty close, but he could of had a zoom in camera. A-Anyway Mikey showed me it and…I bought the frame with my money…and viola…D-Do you like it?" Leo asked twiddling his fingers.

Raph looked at Leo and gave him a true smile and it looked like a little tear was about to fall out. That touched Leo's heart because he never seen Raph so vulnerable before.

"Baby….I love this. This is 'bout the best damn gift…I've ever gotten in my life…Thank you…I love it baby." Raph said as he gently put the photo down and leaned toward Leo and gave him a chaste kiss.

Leo kissed him back as he laid down Raph's gift so he could wrap his arms around Raph's neck.

They moved apart Raph just smirked at Leo's blushed face.

"Now…it's yer turn ta open yer gift." Raph said as he moved one of his arms away from Leo's waist but kept one around Leo's neck.

Leo smiled and he began to open the blue box. He was excited to see what Raph got him. When he opened it, he saw a heart shaped necklace with a blue jewel in the middle. Leo's eyes widened.

"R-Raph this is…Oh my God it's…it's so beautiful…" Leo said as he caressed the blue heart.

"It's not as beautiful as you though baby." Raph whispered in Leo's ear which made him blush when Raph kissed his ear.

"B-But didn't this cost a lot. R-Raph you didn't have to get me something so expensive. I'm not worth that much." Leo said as he kept looking at the beautiful necklace.

"Baby…yer worth more than any jewel. So I don't want ya ta say that ya ain't worth it…because yer worth a lot more than ya give yerself credit for. I got this fer ya cause I wanted to…I picked out everythin' that I wanted on it." Raph said while he made Leo look at him when he grabbed Leo's chin.

Leo just blushed and nodded at him with a smile. He went back to looking at the necklace.

"I love it Raph…Thank you so much."

"There's more to the necklace baby…"

"What's that Raph?"

"I got it engraved…look on the back." Raph said not looking away from Leo's eyes.

Leo gave Raph a confused look and he looked back at his necklace. He turned the heart around and he saw the enragement…but the words made his heart beat a mile a minute and he was blushing blood red. His hands were shaking as well.

Leo then slowly looked up at Raph to see if he was joking but Raph's face showed he was dead serious and that he wasn't playing around. He meant what the words say.

"R-Raph…I…." Raph covered Leo's lips with his to silence him. Then Raph moved his lips away from Leo's, raised his hand to Leo's cheek and laid his forehead on Leo's and just looked at him.

Raph then repeated the words that were engraved on Leo's necklace.

"I love you…"


	15. TMNT Pain Ch14

**Ch.14 Scared; I'll wait fer ya:**

***SEXUAL WARNING! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!***

It has been about 6 days since Leo seen and heard Raph said he loves him. It scared Leo so much he didn't know what to do. After the confession they were quiet in the truck because Leo didn't know what to say. Raph seemed to of understood that Leo wasn't ready to say the words back and he left it at that.

Leo was laying on his bed in his PJ's which was a long sleeve shirt and shorts. He was home alone. His father had to work and April was on date with Donnie. Raph tried to get him to go out but Leo said he didn't feel like it. Leo felt horrible for this but he was so shaken from Raph's confession he was trying to figure out what to do.

Leo's cell rung which surprised him that he jumped out of his shell. He turned over his bed and grabbed his cell from the nightstand to look at the ID and it was Raph. Leo took a deep breath and answers his cell.

"H-Hello…" Leo said softly and worried about what Raph will say.

"_Ay baby…ya alright? Haven't seen ya in a while."_ Raph asked worried which touched Leo's heart.

"I-I'm fine Raphie…just…Sigh…I'm sorry, I just have a lot on my mind…" Leo said with a shaky voice that made Raph worried.

"_Baby…This is about me tellin' ya I love ya ain't it?" _Raph asked hitting the nail on the head.

Leo's eye widened. Raph knew more about him than he ever thought. Without Leo noticing, tears begin to fall and he covered his month so Raph wouldn't hear him whimper.

"_I'm right ain't I?"_

Leo didn't say anything because he was too scared to because Raph was right. He was scared to fall in love because he didn't want to get hurt again. Leo thought he loved Ricky and he told him but all he did was laugh at him and make fun of him for days and he's been scared to say it back to someone besides family ever since.

"Yes your right Raph…I…I care deeply for you but…I'm scared to say it…a-and…Sigh…*sob*" Leo said and he began to cry a bit.

"_Baby, don't cry…I understand why yer scared…I was terrified ta tell ya, but I don't regret tellin' ya. Ya take yer time to tell me…I'm gonna keep tellin' ya though, but ya don't have to, till yer ready."_ Raph said in a sincere voice that made Leo smile a little bit.

"Sniff…Thanks Raph…sniff…" Leo said as he rubbed his eyes.

"_No prob. No dry those tears…I hate it when ya cry…Ya at home?" _

"Sniff, yeah dad had to work and April's on a date with Donnie. So it's just me and my books." Leo said with a little laugh.

"_Well ya ain't gonna be alone long. I'm outside yer house baby."_ Raph said and Leo knew he was wearing a smirk on his face.

"R-Really?" Leo asked surprised as he left his room and walked into the living to look out the window. He then saw Raph's truck and he has the headlights on and Leo could see him holding his phone.

"Y-You can come in…if you want to…" Leo said softly as he moved away from the window.

"_Thanks baby, I'll be in a sec."_ Raph said as he hung up the phone.

Leo put his cell phone down and opened his door leaned against the door frame waiting for Raph to reach him. Raph was wearing his normal attire but with a different shirt and pants. Leo always thought Raph looks great in his leather jacket.

Raph got in front of Leo and before Leo could say hi Raph grabbed Leo into a deep hug. Leo had to move his head a bit away from Raph's chest to breath but he hugged Raph tighter as well.

"Don't scare me like that Leo. At first I thought ya were mad or sick…but April told me that ya were neither." Raph said in a sincere voice that made Leo's heart beat faster and blush redder.

Leo hugged Raph tighter and gripped his back and he put his head in Raph's neck. He cried softly into Raph's neck and Raph just rubbed his back in comfort. Raph closed the front door and walked them over to the couch with Leo still in his grip.

"Can ya tell me why yer so scared of that word…or why yer scared to say it?" Raph asked after a moment of silence.

Leo pulled at Raph's jacket zipper trying to occupy his time. Raph just let him, he knows he'll say something when's ready so he's going to be patient with Leo.

"Sigh…When I first dated Ricky…I…I really thought I loved him at time…And…w-when I told him I l-loved him and he…he just laughed at me and made fun of me. He…He even told his friends and they just laughed at me as well when they were around me. Not to mention when he told those girls from school…that made it worse…S-So…T-That's why I got so scared…because Raph I know I have…r-really s-strong feelings for you and…Sigh…I-I know y-you want make fun of me but…I-I can't help but be afraid…So…I'm sorry if I've been avoiding you…" Leo said as he rubbed his head into Raph's chest as he let some tears fall.

Raph sighed. It was all Ricky's fault! If only Raph got to meet Leo before Ricky then he wouldn't be like this. He wouldn't be scared of saying I love you, or be afraid to ask Raph he wanted to go somewhere else. Raph just wished that Leo would just forget Ricky and move on with his life. But Raph knows it's hard for Leo to forget so he's going to be patient for him…because he loves him.

"Leo…I understand…I had a feelin' ya were afraid because of that prick. You say it when yer comfortable enough to say it. And baby…there's another way for you to let someone you know you love without saying it." Raph said with a little smile as he kissed Leo's forehead.

Leo moved his head away from Raph's neck to look at Raph wondering what he could mean.

"What's that Raph?"

"Heh…by doing things for them. Like being there for them, help them in their time of need, support them, and many more. It's based off the actions. So even if ya don't say it Leo…I know ya love me from yer actions, so whenever yer ready to say it, I'll be here waiting." Raph said as he gave Raph a loving look. Leo hugged him and Raph just rubbed Leo's head and gave his head a few kisses.

"I love ya Leo…" Raph said softly as he rubbed him softly. Leo blushed from Raph's words but he didn't run away from him, he just hugged him tighter.

"I know you do Raph…and…someday I'll tell you soon…so please be patient with me." Leo said with a little smile that made Raph smile too.

"Course babe…I'll wait fer ya…ya don't even gotta worry about it."

The two couple just sat in each other's hold, listening to their heartbeats. Raph felt comfortable just holding Leo like this. Raph will wait for Leo. He knew it will take time but when Leo finally says the words will be the happiest day in Raph's life.

Their silence was broke when Raph's stomach growled. He blushed a little as he rubbed the back of his head with his free hand. Leo just giggled at him as he moved away from Raph's chest to look at him.

"You hungry Raph?" Leo asked with a knowing smirk that made Raph smirk back at Leo.

"Yeah…I'm hungry fer food…but…I'm also hungry fer something else as well." Raph said as he got closer to Leo's face and Leo's smirk went away, and blushed blood red.

"Ah…a-and w-what's that R-Raphie?" Leo said rubbing his left arm nervous about the look Raph's giving him.

"I haven't seen ya in 6 days…which means…ya owe me a lot of kisses baby and I've come to collect." Raph said as he got closer to Leo and Leo kept backing up till he was laying on the couch with Raph above him. Raph just smirked at Leo's blushed face and lowered his head and gave Leo a chaste kiss.

Leo moans a bit from the kiss. He missed Raph and his kisses a lot. He's happy he isn't the only that missed kissing. Raph then licked Leo's lip to ask for permission and Leo opened his month to let Raph put his tongue in his month. Leo wrapped his arms around Raph's neck to bring him a little closer which made Raph happy and he kissed Leo harder.

Raph then moved his month away from Leo's to look at his flushed face. Leo was breathing hard from the kiss and Raph just smiled at Leo.

"Seems like ya missed my kiss as well baby." Raph said with a smirk on a face when Leo blushed bright red.

"Y-Yeah I did…I did miss you're kiss Raph." Leo said with a little smile. Raph smiled back at Leo and brought his face closer to kiss him again but a little harder and Leo tighten his arms around Raph's neck and Raph loved it.

Raph then began to crease Leo's face with his right hand as he kissed Leo. He then lowered his hand down Leo's face to his neck, shoulder, arm, stomach…and finally his crotch and rubbed him.

Leo's eyes widened from Raph's actions and moved his month away to gasp in surprise.

"Ah! Ha…ah…R-Raph…w-what was that for?" Leo asked as he rubbed his forehead with his free hand.

"Heh…Sorry baby. Just got into it and wanted ta make ya feel good. I didn't upset ya did I?" Raph asked worried but Leo gave him a little smile.

"I…I'm not upset Raph…you just surprised me…I…I've never been touched like that before." Leo said as he played with Raph's zipper again to keep his eyes off Raph.

"So the prick never touched ya?" Raph asked and Leo slowly nodded. Raph was actually glad Ricky never touched Leo like this.

"Good…I'm glad I'm the first one to touch ya like this…did it feel good baby?" Raph asked as he made Leo look at him when grabbed his chin. Leo blushed and slowly nodded his head. Raph smiled and gave him a gentle kiss.

"That's good. Do you want me to do it again or you wanna wait?" Raph asked as he rubbed Leo's face with a smile on his face.

Leo was blushing as he looked into Raph's eyes. Leo then twirled his fingers as he looked away from his gaze.

Leo then looked at Raph and he's face was still the same. Just waiting for Leo's answer. Leo took a deep breath and nodded.

***Lime***

"Alright…I ain't gonna do much baby…just gonna touch ya okay…if ya want me to stop just tell me okay." Raph said and Leo smiled lightly at him. Raph smiled and kissed Leo hard again and he began to crease Leo's face and brought it down to Leo's crotch area like he did before and began to rub it. Leo gasped into Raph's month as he gripped Raph's shoulders.

Raph rubbed Leo harder which made Leo moan and arch his back. He had to move his month away to breathe. Raph just smirked as he kept rubbing Leo and he began to kiss Leo's neck.

"Ngh…ah…R-Raph, ah..!" Leo moaned lightly which made Raph groan from hearing Leo's voice. Raph began to rub Leo a little harder which made Leo groan louder and grip Raph's shoulder hard. Raph smirked at Leo and he brought his hand into Leo's shorts and rubbed Leo's underwhere area and it made Leo groan more.

"Ah…HA! R-Raph I ah!" Leo couldn't describe what he was feeling. He felt hot and it felt good.

"Ya want what baby? Do ya want me ta stop?" Raph asked as he kept rubbing Leo's crotch.

"N-No! Ah…p-please…d-don't stop." Leo pleaded with his eyes glassy. Raph smiled at Leo and gave him another hard kiss and he brought his hand into Leo's underwhere which made Leo move his month away again.

Leo brought his finger to his month to keep himself from crying out. Even though Raph thought Leo looked hot with his finger like that, he wants to hear Leo's voice. Raph grabbed Leo's hand with his free hand and Leo looked at him with wide yes.

"Don't hide yer voice…I wanna hear ya…" Raph said in a husky voice. Leo blushed bright red and Raph just smirked and began to rub Leo harder and it made Leo moan loud and he griped the couch as Raph kept rubbing him.

"AH! HA! AHH! Raph, it feels g-good!" Leo yelled as he decided to wrap his arms around Raph's shoulders. Raph just smirked and rubbed him harder and harder. Leo then felt a hot sensation and he felt like something about was to explode.

"AH! R-RAPH! I…I feel strange! NGH! I…I…I think I'm g-gonna….gonna…AH! E-Explode!" Leo said as he was shaking. Raph stopped his movement and Leo looked up at him wondering what he was doing.

"R-Raph…p-please…ngh…don't s-stop." Leo said as he looked at Raph.

"Heh…baby I don't plan on stopping…I just wanted ya to take a breather. So…let's continue." Raph explained with a smirk and went back to rubbing Leo harder and Leo went back to his moaning and yelling.

"AHH! NGH! Raph…I'm g-gonna…gonna…cum!"

"Then go ahead and cum baby" Raph grunted and he rubbed him harder which made Leo gripped Raph's shoulders.

"AH! R-RAPH! Ngh….ah…AHHHHHHHH!" Leo yelled as he hugged Raph's face to his neck when he felt himself coming.

***End of Lime***

Raph and Leo were both breathing hard. Raph was turned on from hearing Leo's voice and he almost came himself but he stopped himself not wanting to mess up his pants but it wasn't easy that's for sure.

Raph moved his head away from Leo's neck and Leo was just looking at Raph. He's bright red, and breathing hard. Raph brought his hand out from Leo's shorts to look at his hand and it was covered in his cum. Raph just smirked and licked some from his hand which made Leo blush red and he grabbed Raph's hand.

"D-Don't lick it! That's nasty Raph!" Leo practically yelled and Raph just smirked and kissed Leo which made Leo groan. Raph left his month to look at Leo.

"You were so hot baby…Ya okay?" Raph asked as he rubbed Leo's cheek. Leo smiled and nodded at Raph.

"Y-Yes…It felt great Raph…but…w-what about you?" Leo asked with a blush as he noticed Raph's bulge in his pants. Raph just smiled and kissed Leo.

"I'll take care of that in a sec…Like I said take yer time baby with everything….Sigh…Now I'm REALLY hungry." Raph said with a little laugh which made Leo laugh.

"Hehe! Okay I'll make something for us to eat…But before I do that…I gotta go to my room for something." Leo said with an embarrassed look as he got up and went to his room to find him some new shorts and underwhere.

Raph just smirked as he watched Leo go to his room. Raph decide to make his way to the bathroom to take care of his "problem."


	16. TMNT Pain Ch15

**Ch.15 Past is back; Touch him again and you'll die**

Raph and Leo have gotten a lot closer since Raph came over that night. Leo feels more comfortable around him and Raph couldn't be happier about that. Right now it's February, and Leo couldn't wait to spend time with Raph. Raph has been a bit busy for a while but he made sure to call Leo whenever he can and when he gets to see him he take that chance. Leo always feels a chill when Raph tells him he loves him. Raph is always patient with him because of his past and Leo couldn't be happier. He may actually have the nerve to tell him on Valentine's Day but he wasn't sure yet. Time can only tell.

Right now Leo was outside his school waiting for Raph. Raph said he wanted to spend time with him and he couldn't wait. It's been a while since they hung out together. It's been about 2 weeks since they actually went on a date which made Raph really pissed off. Leo always laughed when Raph complains about him missing his special time with Leo.

Leo then deiced to read on of his favorite book while he waited for Raph. While Leo read there was a shadow over him and he turned around and right in front of his eyes…was his ex-boyfriend Ricky. Leo gasped and dropped his book.

"R-R-Ricky?! W-W-What the hell are you doing here?! You are NOT allowed to be near me or my family!" Leo yelled as he picked up his book quickly, put it in his bag, and started walking away from him but Ricky followed him.

"I told you…you will regret putting me in jail ya bitch! But since I'm such a loving guy, I'm here to be your boyfriend again." Ricky said with a smirk and Leo looked at him like he had two heads.

"HA! Like hell I'll be with YOU again Ricky. After the pain you caused me, and especially my sister, you'd be lucky I don't punch you like I did before! Now step BACK or I WILL call the police!" Leo yelled and began to walk further away from him. He wishes Raph was here. Leo may have more confidence but there's a limit that Leo can take.

Leo then got to the sidewalk and began walking further away from school and Ricky was STILL following him. Leo decided to send a quick text to Raph. He decided to put Raph on speed dial just in case. Raph agreed with him completely.

'-Raph hurry to my skool! Ricky's here!-'Leo texted quick and put his phone back quickly. Leo decided to keep walking away from him till Ricky grabbed hold of Leo's arm which made him wince in pain.

"Let me go NOW Ricky! I don't want ANYTHING to do with you! I already have a boyfriend!" Leo yelled trying to get his arm out of Ricky's grip. He may be a martial artist but Ricky caused him so much pain and fear that he doesn't know what to do.

Ricky's eyes went wide and then he laughed because he thought Leo was joking.

"Pfft! Yeah right! Who could stand your dumb ass besides me? Don't make me laugh! Now let's go, I'm tired of being here." Ricky said as he began to drag Leo but Leo held firm.

Ricky then punched Leo's face and Leo fell to the ground. He was doing his best not to cry but he was losing the battle. Ricky was about to punch him again but Ricky was pulled away by an angry Raph.

When Raph got Leo's text his heart was beating fast and he was boiling mad. He speeds down the road not caring if he gets pulled over, or if he hit anyone. He just wanted to get to Leo before Ricky did any more damage to Leo. When Raph pulled up, he saw Ricky punched Leo. He parked his truck and ran toward Ricky and pulled him away from him and punched Ricky in the nose and Ricky fell to the ground.

"FUCK! DAMN THAT HURT!" Ricky yelled as he held his nose that Raph punched. Raph then ran over to Leo to see if he was okay.

"Baby! Ya okay?! I got here as soon as I can!" Raph said as he looked at Leo's face. Luckily Ricky just hit Leo on the cheek and not his eye.

Leo whimpered when Raph gently touched his cheek. Raph gently kissed his cheek and grew angry when he heard Ricky begin to get up. Raph moved away from Leo to go over to Ricky and kicked him in the gut which made Ricky fall back down. Raph then kneeled down and he grabbed Ricky's hair hard as he pushed his head into the ground.

"Ya piece of shit! Ya dare punch my boyfriend?! Heh! Man…I've been dying ta meet'cha asshole!" Raph sneered as he pushed Ricky's head further in the ground.

"AHH! Bastard! Get the fuck off me!" Ricky yelled thrashing around trying to get Raph's hand off his head. Raph didn't listen but pushed him further.

Leo slowly got up from the ground and walked over to Raph as he watched Ricky's head being pushed into the ground. Leo didn't feel sorry for him one bit. If Raph goes over bored he'll intervene.

"Ha…So you weren't lying ya bitch! Pfft! If ya think I'm scared of this prick you're sadly wrong. When you're alone I'll-"Raph moved Ricky's face from the ground and punched him again but harder. Ricky gasped out in pain but Raph didn't care. He went over to him and kicked in in the gut hard.

"Ya must be new around here…Then let me tell ya somethin'. Ya miss with Leo; ya miss with me, and my gang." Raph said with a smirk when he noticed Ricky's eyes widened.

"G-Gang?! What the fuck are ya talking about you stupid turtle?" Ricky yelled only to get kicked in the face again.

"That's right prick…I'm the leader of The RayGunz. We may not kill…but you could be an exception if ya get anywhere near Leo or his family. So don't even think about going to his sister. She's dating my little brother. Ya might as well give it up." Raph said with a smirk and he wrapped an arm around Leo's shoulder holding him close.

Ricky just glared at Raph. He was mad because Raph was right. Thanks to Leo's new boyfriend he is feared and only people that want a death wish would mess with Leo now, as well as April.

Leo was surprised. He's never seen Raph fight before but he knew he would see it sooner or later. He knew Raph was the gang's leader and that there was some violence. It touched Leo's heart that Raph was only sweet around him.

"Seems ta me we have an understanding here Rick! Babe, call the cops; he still has a restraining order on you and your family right?" Raph asked as he looked at Leo in his right arm.

"Y-Yeah. Even if he gets out of jail, he is never to make contact with me, or my family. If so, he will be arrested on the spot for disobeying the law." Leo said to Raph as he got out his cell phone.

"Good call them. Good thing ya walked away from the school a bit…don't wanna make huge scene." Raph said looking around. Leo didn't even notice he left the school front. He was just desperate to get away from Ricky he started walking the sidewalk paying no mind. He was lucky Raph found him.

Ricky got up from the ground. When he heard that they were gonna call the police he was gonna try to leave, but Raph caught him in mid run and held him in a head-lock.

"Ngh! Where da ya think yer going tough guy! Ya thought ya were gonna come up here and try make Leo yers again! Pfft! Don't make me laugh! I'm gonna make sure ya go to jail fer hitting him ya bastard!" Raph said as he tightens his hold.

Leo was on his cell phone shaking a little bit. He's never seen Raph so angry but he couldn't really blame him for being upset. I mean, Leo was hit right in the head.

"Y-Yes 911. I'm here at Ninja Rd 89. A man named Ricky Grey has violated his restraining order on me and he assaulted me. Please hurry, my boyfriend has him in a head lock so he won't get away… Oh my…Y-Yes we'll do that. T-Thank you, bye." Leo said as he hung up his cell.

Leo walked over to Raph to see how he was doing. Raph was doing well. In fact, I think he was actually quite happy he got a chance to teach Ricky a lesson for hurting him.

"R-Raph, I called the cops…they should be here soon. They say not to let him go…It seems Ricky has escaped from prison. I guess he was gonna try and take me away with him. Sigh…Why won't he leave me alone..?" Leo said to himself as he sat down on the sidewalk away from Ricky and Raph. Raph noticed what Leo said and he got much angrier at Ricky and tightens his hold on Ricky's neck.

"YO! Ease up ya prick!" Ricky yelled trying to get out of the gang leaders hold but Raph didn't even budge.

Then a police car came up and Raph was glad. He didn't know when they'll come. He was about to kill the bastard.

"Ya listen to me well ya prick!" Raph growled in Ricky's ear which made the red head freeze from fear and he NEVER felt like that.

"If I ever find out you laid another hand on Leo, or his family…I'll make yer life a living hell! You touch him again and you'll die!" Raph hissed and Ricky freeze from his threat. If from the rumors he heard that if the leader of the RayGunz, that was against killing unless you hurt someone you love, were true, then he's happy he's going to jail.

"We gotta him son, you can let go now." A police officer said as he walked over toward Raph and Ricky.

Raph slowly let go of Ricky making sure he doesn't try to run off. Ricky tried to make a run again but Raph grabbed him again and the police officers brought his hands be-hide his back so they could cuff him.

"GODDAMIT! WHEN I GET OUTTA HERE LEO I'LL MAKE YA PAY! YA HEAR ME YA BITCH?! I WILL MAKE YO-"Raph punched him in the gut and police officers let him. The officers understood, plus they believe Ricky deserved it for what he's done.

"Didja not happen ta remember our little chat Ricky boy?" Raph asked with an evil smirk on his face that made everyone, even Leo, shiver from fear. Leo was glad that Raph was only nice to him.

Ricky palled and he shut his mouth up.

"Officer Rivers please take Grey to the police car and stay in the car with him. I need to ask these two some questions." Officer Tucker said to the other officer. He nodded and took Grey to the car.

"Thank you for your help. That man has escaped us about 2 weeks ago. He'll be going to jail for a long time." Officer Tucker said as he looked at the two turtles.

"T-That's good. W-What else did he do to get more jail time?" Leo asked as he cuddled up to Raph and Raph just hugged him closer with his arm.

"Sigh…During the escape attempted he killed an Officer on duty." Officer Tucker said with a grim look on his face. Leo felt horrible because he felt like it was his entire fault because he got out trying to get to him.

"I-I'm so sorry Officer Tucker…" Leo said as he clasped his hands together and looked down at the ground with tears nearly falling out.

"It's okay young man…It's not your fault. Can you please tell me you're two's name and what's your relationship with the culprit?" Officer asked as he got out his notepad.

"Y-Yes sir…I'm Leonardo Hamato. Ricky Grey used to be my boyfriend about 3 years ago now. H-He was verbally and physically abusive to me. One day when I stopped calling him because of family problems. He wasn't happy about that and came to my home one night and…knocked my door in scaring me and my little sister. He told me t-to either choose him or my family and I chose my family of course. He then tried to force me to go with him and my sister tried to stop him and he struck her. I was angry and struck him back. And my sister called the police and he had a restraining order on us for life. He was never allowed anywhere near me or my family. And…that's the whole past story officer." Leo said with a shaky voice from re-thinking of his past trauma. Raph just hugged Leo closer to him to give him comfort.

"Yes…Oh! I see it now in the report. Well, I'm sorry you had to go through this again Mr. Hamato. But with the murder charge, he will be in prison for life for killing an officer of the law. And what about you young man. Are you Mr. Hamato's friend?" The officer asked as he looked at Raph.

"I'm Raphael Ray and I'm Leo's boyfriend. Me and Leo started dating last year around September. And yeah I have a record but nothin' as bad as that prick." Raph said as he threw his thumb at Ricky that was in the back of the police car.

"Yes, I know your record Mr. Ray. Some of us Officers support you for stopping the Foot gang. Just be careful out there son. Anyway we'll take care of Mr. Grey. Raphael and Leonardo take care of yourselves. We'll add the charge of assault from the punch he gave you. Take care you kids." Officer Tucker said as he walked toward the police car and drove off taking Ricky back to prison where he belonged.

Leo was shaking so bad he fell to his knees while he hugged himself. Raph followed after him right away and wrapped his arms around Leo to comfort him.

"Baby…It's okay…Shhh…Shhh…I'm here fer ya. I won't let him hurt ya again." Raph said as he hugged Leo tighter. Leo hugged Raph back shaking from his encounter with Ricky. Why can't he just leave him alone and move on with his life. What has he done to deserve such pain. He's finally able to move because he found a great guy but he can't help but fear Ricky every now and then.

"I'm proud of ya Leo." Raph said gently to Leo's ear. Leo moved his head away from Raph's chest to look at Raph and he gave him a confusing look.

"Why? W-What did I do?" Leo asked wondering what he could have done to make Raph proud of him. The only thing he remembered was being afraid of Ricky.

"Leo…you faced yer fears. You held yer own against Ricky. Ya didn't let him make you go with him anywhere, or let him talk down ta ya. If Ricky did have any control you wouldn't be here right now and…Sigh, I'm just really proud of you…And you should be proud of yerself too baby. Ya faced a portion of yer pain." Raph said with a little smile. Raph's words made Leo's heart swell. Raph was right…he should feel proud of himself because he faced his fear and held firm. Leo won this battle of fear from Ricky. Sure he was still a bit nervous around him, but he doesn't let Ricky control him like 3 years ago. Leo smiled at Raph.

"You're right Raph…I…should be proud of myself…I proved to Ricky that I won't be controlled anymore by him…Sigh…I just…can't believe he killed an officer…" Leo said quietly looking down at the ground.

"Baby…that ain't yer fault either. That man was crazy obsessive with ya. He would of hurt anyone. The important thing is that he's been caught and will be sent to jail for life for takin' an officers life. So…don't let that get ta ya babe." Raph said as he grabbed Leo's chin to make him look at him.

Leo looked into Raph's eyes seeing nothing but love, truth, and worry…This turtle in front of him helped him through so much. He knows he loves Raph and he'll tell him that soon…but for now he'll show Raph how much he loves him through action.

Leo moved his head and gave Raph a chaste kiss that surprised Raph but he kissed Leo back. Raph could feel in Leo's kiss that he loves him, and that was enough for him. He'll wait for Leo…no matter how long it takes and he'll make sure that if anyone hurts Leo…they'll be wishing for death.

**Few Hours later with Ricky:**

For some reason the cops said Ricky had a guest. He knew it wasn't Leo, and his family didn't live in New York so he had no idea who could want to see him. He didn't care though, a few minutes out of his cell was great for him.

Ricky walked over to the phone window box and sat down to wait for his guest. Ricky was just sitting there waiting. After a few minutes and saw his guest, he couldn't believe his eyes.

His guest grabbed the phone and calmly waited for Ricky to take the other phone on his side. Ricky shakily took his phone to put up next to his ear to listen to what he wanted.

"I heard you had a scuffle…with the leader of The RayGunz." The guest said with his deep chilling voice that sent fear down Ricky's spin.

"Y-Yeah…What of it?" Ricky said in a gruff voice. He was still sore from that headlock the turtle gang leader gave him.

"You tell me what the scuffle was about, and what caused it…I'll get you out of prison. How about it Grey? Wouldn't you like to have revenge on the turtle that brought you in here?" The guest said with a knowing smirk.

Ricky thought for a moment. All he had to do was tell him what he knows…and he's free. He could leave NYC and be done. He wasn't going after Leo no more that's for sure. He didn't want to deal with the RayGunz leader…but he could leave him a gift of dealing with his guest.

"I'll be happy to tell ya…Oroku Saki…"


	17. TMNT Pain Ch16

**Ch.16 Ya wanna war…ya got one; Gotta tell dad**

It's been about a month since Leo saw Ricky and been sent to jail. Leo couldn't be happier that Ricky's gonna be in jail for life and not bother him no more. He and Raph have gotten closer and Leo wants to tell Raph he loves him. He also wants to tell his father the truth about him and Raph. Leo decided to let April tell their dad about her relationship when she was ready, which made April happy that Leo trusted her.

It was almost Valentine's Day and Leo wants to tell Raph he loves him. He decided that he'll make them something to eat and go to the park and eat their dinner. Leo just hoped Raph liked his gift.

Leo just left his 7th period class to go to his locker to put his books in but before he got to his locker he saw Usagi. Leo smiled and walked over to him to see how he was doing.

"Usagi! It's nice to see you again. How've you've been? How's Talia doing with the baby?" Leo asked with a smile on his face. Usagi smiled at his friend.

"It's nice to see you too Leonardo. Talia is doing very well. Her and my son is doing very well." Usagi smiled as he brought out a picture of him, Talia and his beautiful baby boy. He had his rabbit ears like his daddy, and cat eyes like his mama.

"He's beautiful Usagi…Congratulations! What's his name?"

"He's name is Hiroki. We call him Hiro-chan, or Hiro-kun for short. He's the best thing that's happened to me Leo…Sigh…I love him and Talia very much. How are you and your boyfriend Raph doing?" Usagi asked as he put his wallet away with his picture.

"We're doing very well. He's really sweet. It's hard to believe we've been dating for 6 months now." Leo said with a smile on his face. Usagi smiled back happy to see his friend happy.

"I'm glad you're doing okay Leo. Well, I gotta get going or I'll be late for work. Take care Leo." Usagi said as he patted Leo's shoulder and walked away from Leo.

Leo just smiled and began to walk toward his locker. Leo opened his locker and he was shocked to see what was in his locker. There was big red letters on the inside of his locker saying "WE'RE COMING!" Leo covers his mouth in surprise. He then noticed the Foot gang symbol; he recognizes that symbol anywhere.

Leo shakily brought out his cell phone from his pocket to call Raph. He was happy that it was just him in the hallway right now because he couldn't handle other people now.

"_Ay baby, what's wrong?"_ Raph asked over the phone.

"R-Raph…I…I opened up my locker and there are big b-bolded letters saying "WE'RE COMING!" inside my locker with the Foot gang's symbol." Leo said in shaken voice.

"_WHAT?! I…I'm on my way right now, ya don't leave that building, you stay at yer locker! What's yer locker number?!" _Raph asked in a panic voice. Leo could tell Raph is speeding now.

"My locker n-number is 297, top locker."

"_I'll be there soon! Do NOT move!"_ Raph yelled and he heard him hung up. Leo sighed and put his cell back into his pocket and sat down on the floor waiting for Raph.

Leo couldn't help but think, how did they find out he was dating Raph, was he and his family in danger again, will he lose someone he loves again? His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Raph's voice.

"LEO! Where the hell-LEO!" Raph said looking around and when he turned around he saw him and ran over to Leo sitting down. Raph got to Leo's level and hugged him tight.

"Babe ya alright?" Raph asked as he looked Leo over. Leo slowly nodded. Raph kissed his lips and he got up to look into his boyfriends locker and right there were the words in dark red that looked like blood, and the Foot's gang symbol on it. Raph felt the words to see if it was blood, much to his relief it was just red paint. Raph punched the locker next to it making a dent. Leo would usually have felt bad for the kid's locker but he really didn't care at the moment.

"Grr! So Oroku…Ya wanna a war…Ya got one ya son of a bitch!" Raph said to himself as he punched the locker again.

"Raph please calm down…Punching the locker isn't gonna help us…Just take a breather…I'm scared too." Leo said looking up at Raph trying to get him to calm down.

Raph brought both his hands on his forehead to calm himself down. Raph was boiling mad. How DARE Saki threaten HIS boyfriend! He wasn't getting away with this.

"Raph…I'm scared…" Leo said softly making Raph look down at Leo. Raph gave him a sad look and kneeled down to his level to try and comfort him. Raph wrapped his arm around Leo's shoulder to make him lay his head down on his shoulder.

"I'm scared too baby…But I'm gonna do everythin' in my power….ta keep you and yer family safe. Saki will PAY for threating ya!" Raph said with a growl which made Leo shiver from hearing Raph talk that way.

"Raph…What am I gonna do? Now I'm gonna be terrified to come to school or go anywhere! Not to mention…My sister…my father…I…I can't lose someone else I love again, I can't!" Leo nearly yelled as he stood up to put his books in his locker, and leave. He's happy it's Friday because he would have missed the next day of school.

After Leo put his books in, he practically ran out of the school but Raph grabbed Leo's arm to stop him.

"Baby calm down! I won't let ANYONE hurt ya or yer family! Ya know that." Raph said turning Leo around to make him look at him but Leo was looking at the ground with tears about to fall from his eyes.

Raph hugged Leo to his chest and kissed his head a few times to calm him down. Raph then took out his cell phone to call one of his members Rocko.

"Yo Rocko its me. I want ya ta spy on The Foot and if ya see any of them don't show ANY mercy! YA HEAR ME?! NONE! Beat them till they wish they were dead and bring one of them ta me. Saki just made a threat on Leo and he's gonna pay!" Raph yelled through his phone as he walked Leo out to his truck. Raph opened the door to let Leo in and Leo just put his seat belt on and watched Raph outside on the phone with some guy named Rocko.

While outside Raph was checking everywhere on his truck before he got in, even underneath it. Raph saw nothing and he got into his truck still on the phone.

"We need ta make these motherfuckers pay! I'm gonna call Donnie and tell'im. Just tell the crew what I said and figure out how the hell they found out who I was datin' cause if I find out it's from one of ya'll yer gonna be walking with yer hands! Understand?! Kay…talk ta ya later Rocko." Raph said as he hung up his cell phone and began to call Donnie.

"Yo Donnie, where ya at? April with ya? Good don't take her home…The Foot found out I'm dating Leo and wrote in his locker, bring April to the hide out so we can think of plan. Watch yerslef and April bro, love ya." Raph said and hung up his cell and began driving toward the RayGunz hideout.

"R-Raph are we really going to your gang's hideout?" Leo asked nervously. Raph noticed he was nervous and he grabbed his hand to comfort him.

"They're a good group babe and I won't let'em hurt ya. They know not ta mess with me. And…we can't afford to have The Foot know where ya live. I hafta think of a plan ta keep ya safe…and…yer gonna hafta tell yer dad so he'll know where ya at cause…I don't know when this Foot shit will blow over…I'm sorry baby." Raph said looking at Leo for a moment and back at the road.

Leo sighed and rubbed his head in frustration. He wished they could leave him and his family alone. He just wants to be happy with his sister, father, and Raph.

Raph then pulled up into an abandon building that showed that it was RayGunz turf. Leo was a little nervous but Raph rubbed Leo's shoulder to calm him down.

"It's gonna be okay baby…I won't let'em mess with ya." Raph said as he winked at Leo and Leo blushed and smiled at him.

Leo got out of the truck and Raph met him on the other side as he brought his arm around Leo's shoulder. The RayGunz just looked at Leo but said nothing; they knew not to piss off their boss.

Raph brought Leo to a little office that only Raph and certain people are allowed to enter. Leo moved away from Raph's arm to sit on the couch to calm down and think. He has no idea on what to do. He hasn't been this scared this he saw his mother got shot.

Raph was about to sit next to Leo but he heard a knock on his door which made him look through the peek hole to see it was Donnie and April.

Raph opened the door and Donnie came in with April looking worried just like Leo. April saw Leo and she ran over to her and to hug her big brother. Leo just rubbed April's head to calm her down. He has to be strong now for his sister.

"Hey calm down April…I'm okay sweet heart…You okay?" Leo said as he moved April to make her look at him and he gave her a small smile to calm her nerves.

"I'm f-fine. B-But Leo! The F-F-Foot gang w-will hurt you just like with m-m-mama! I don't want to lose you Leo! I can't! *Sob*" April cried as she cried into Leo's chest. Leo was doing his best not to cry but he couldn't stop the tears from falling. Leo held his sister tightly and whispered into her ear to calm her down.

The Ray brothers just watched the ones they love crying, and worrying about each other. Both Raph and Donnie were beyond pissed off. They are gonna make Saki pay for this.

"What did the message say in Leo's locker?" Donnie asked Raph not taking his eyes off April. When Donnie heard The Foot threaten Leo, he knew there's gonna be bloodshed.

"It said 'We're coming!' in big bold red letters that looked like blood. I checked and it wasn't thank God. We can't take them home…Sigh…I gotta think of a plan." Raph said not taking his eyes off Leo. Everytime he thought of Leo's scared look he grows angrier. He'll make Saki pay.

"Leo…W-We h-have to tell daddy! I d-don't want d-daddy to be hurt!" April said as she moved her head away from Leo's chest. Leo looked at his sister with a sad look. He knew they have to tell their father who their dating and about the Foot.

"You're right April…we gotta tell dad…Sigh…I just don't know how to…" Leo said softly. He knew he had to tell his father sooner or later…but he was afraid of how he'll react and now…he wished he told him months ago.

"Yer gonna have ta meet him somewhere that da Foot no nothin' about. We can't afford ta let them know anything. Tell him ta meet ya at the park. Da Foot doesn't hang around there so dat should be a great place ta meet at." Raph said making the Hamato siblings look at Raph. Leo nodded and got out his cell to call his dads work.

"Hello...This is Leonardo Hamato, I'm Splinter's son, can I please talk to him it's an emergency…yes I'll hold thank you." Leo said as he held April's hand to find some strength. He knew his father was gonna be worried when they tell him it's an emergency.

"_Leonardo?! Are you okay son, what's wrong?!"_ Splinter said over the phone in a frantic voice.

"Father, calm down…I'm alright…for now…" Leo said quietly which made Splinter more worried.

"_What do you mean "For now" Leonardo please tell me what's wrong! Is your sister alright?!" _

"She's fine daddy…Sigh…We…We have to tell you something but…we can't tell you at home. C-Can you meet me and April at the park we used to go to all the time…It's REALLY important that we meet there." Leo said in a shaken voice.

"_Sigh…A-Alright son…I'll meet you there in 10 minutes. I love you and April both son."_ Splinter said in a worried voice that broke Leo's heart.

"We love you too daddy. We'll see you soon…bye." Leo said and hung up his phone and he began to cry a little bit. April hugged her brother.

"C'mon guys…let's get you two to the park." Donnie said as he made his way toward them. April moved away from Leo's chest to hug her boyfriend and he just hugged her tighter and walked her out of the room leaving Raph and Leo alone.

"C'mon baby…Donnie and me will be there fer ya and April…We'll get through this." Raph said as he offered Leo his hand. Leo looked at Raph's hand and Raph's head. No matter what they've been through, Raph has been his rock…He couldn't ask for a better boyfriend. Leo smiled and took Raph's hand and Raph pulled Leo into a hug.

"I love ya Leo…I won't let anythin' happen to ya…I'll protect ya…Heh…I know yer dad might kill me though." Raph said trying to ease the tension. Leo chuckled a little bit but not a lot. He just hoped his father will understand.

**At The Park:**

Splinter was sitting at the park's parking lot leaning against his car. He is beyond worried about his children. He hopes they're okay. They're all he has left in this world and he will do anything to make them happy and safe. When he lost his wife he's been protective of his children ever since…He loves them to death and will protect them with his life.

"Daddy!" April yelled causing Splinter to jump a little and have a red head in his arms. Splinter just hugged his daughter tighter to his chest. Splinter then moved her away from his chest to look her over to make sure she's okay.

"Y-You seem alright…Sigh…Where's your brother?" Splinter asked. April was about to answer but Leo came up to them with Raph and Donnie close behind him.

Splinter looked at his son and he could tell right away something was wrong. Leo looks shaken and scared of something. He hasn't seen him this scared since…his mother's death.

"Leonardo…Oh thank goodness you two are alright!" Splinter said as he quickly hugged his son. He moved away from his son to look him over as well and he seems uninjured much to his relief.

"I'm sorry for scaring you father…but…me and April have some important things to tell you…something we should have told you months ago…and…something that just happened." Leo said trying to keep his voice even which was hard cause felt like he was about to cry.

Splinter just looked at his two children wondering what they could possibly have to tell him. He was a bit worried. He's children never kept secrets from him…they've always told him what was happening…

"W-What is that you have to tell me my children…you know you can tell me anything…" Splinter said trying to calm his kids nerves because he can tell they were scared to death of his reactions.

"I'll go first daddy…I was the first to tell Leo…and now…I'll tell you my secret then Leo will tell you his…is that okay?" April asked fidgeting with her shirt. Splinter nodded and waited for April to continue.

"Sigh…Okay…Donnie come here please." April said and Donnie came over to stand next to April giving Splinter a nod. This was Splinters first time seeing this young turtle. He knew who Raphael was, but not this young turtle.

"Dad…This is Donatello Ray, Raphael's younger brother…and…he and I've been dating for about 9 months now…" April said slowly and Donnie wrapped an arm around April's shoulder to show to Splinter it was the truth.

Splinter's eyes widened. His little girl has a boyfriend…and he never knew for 9 months?!

"Why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend April? You told me of your other boyfriend Casey…what makes this young turtle different?"

"Sigh…I didn't tell you…because…Donnie is part of a gang…a gang called The RayGunz…" April said softly as she watched her father's reaction.

Splinters eyes widened. He was shocked beyond belief. He never would have thought his daughter would even consider dating a '_gang'_ member, since the accident with her mother. Splinter wasn't happy…but he wished April would have told him she was dating someone.

"Sigh…April…why didn't you tell me? If…If you would of talked to me…I may understand…I…sigh….I don't know what to say or do…What made you want to date a '_gang'_ member in the first place?" Splinter asked trying his best to remain calm.

"Daddy…The gang Donnie's in isn't like the Foot or the other ones. They fight to stop other gang members from making other kids join them or kill innocent lives. The RayGunz FIGHT the Foot. The very people that took our mother away! They lost someone they loved to the Foot gang as well and…Dad…I know you may not like me dating Donnie…but I love him…and he loves me….So…I-I hope you don't hate me…Sigh…It's Leo's turn…after this we'll talk more." April said to her father when he was about to ask more about the situation.

Splinter stopped himself from asking more questions of his daughter. He took a deep breath and waited for his son to tell him what his secret is.

"Father…I-I know you're thinking why I didn't stop her…but father she's so happy with him and I couldn't just tell her no. I'll admit when she first told me…I was scared and worried…So I asked her to let me met him and I did. He was nothing but a gentleman dad and I can tell he loves her a lot…and…that's how I met Raphael dad." Leo said with a sigh as he looked down at the ground.

Splinter's eyes widened. Not only was his daughter dating a gang member…his son is too?!

"Leonardo..! I…Sigh…Don't tell me…your dating Raphael…and he's in the gang as well?" Splinter asked rubbing his forehead in anger.

"I am dating Raph Father…but you're only somewhat right about the gang part." Leo said softly worried about telling his father that his boyfriend is the gang leader.

Splinter just looked at Leo and at Raph. Raph wasn't fazed by Splinters glare. He didn't care if he supported Raph and Leo's relationship or not, he was still going to be with Leo and he won't let anyone stop him.

"What do you mean Leonardo?"

Leo took a deep breath. Raph wrapped his arm around Leo to calm him down. Raph didn't care if Splinter liked it or not. He's going to comfort Leo whether he likes it or not.

"Raph isn't just a gang member dad…He's…He's the leader of The RayGunz." Leo asked as he watched his father's reaction and his father was shocked and it looked like he couldn't believe it and was somewhat disappointed.

Leo lowered his eyes to the ground not wanting to look at his father's disappointed eyes. He couldn't help who he falls in love with.

Splinter rubbed his forehead in frustration and he took a deep sigh.

"Father I know you're disappointed in me…but that isn't important right now…The Foot Gang knows I'm dating Raph…and they sent me a warning in my locker. It said "We're Coming!" That's why I called you dad…Raph believes its best if April and I don't go home. If they find out where I live…they'll hurt you and April…So…I have to hide…" Leo said looking his father in the eye and staying firm. He knew his father is really upset about this.

"This wouldn't have happened if you haven't dated this man Leonardo! Why did you do this to your family?! For the thrill, or for something else?!" Splinter yelled making Leo cringed and he almost cried.

"I would never put you or April in danger! You know that father!" Leo yelled back tears falling as he moved away from Raph's hold. Raph was shaking in anger when Splinter yelled at Leo. Donnie had to put his hand on his brother's shoulder to keep him calm but he knew it wouldn't last long.

"You did when you dated this man! You should have never given him the time of day. You should have just left when you found he was a gang leader. Leonardo…I'm disappointed in you…" Splinter said which broke Leo's heart.

Leo moved his eyes from the ground to his father eyes and he can see clear disappointment in his eyes. Leo closed his eyes and let the tears fall. He took a deep breath to calm him down.

"Whether I disappoint you or not father…I can't help…I can't help who I fall in love with." Leo said softly with a blush. Raph blushed and he stood up straighter. He actually believed his heart stopped for a minute but it just fluttered more than it has ever done before. Donnie smirks at his brother and elbowed him one time but Raph paid him no mind. His eyes were on Leo. April smiled at her brother's confession.

Splinter's eyes widened in disbelief. He never wanted Leo to date another guy since the Ricky accident and now this!

"Leonardo…Do you not remember what that last boy did to you?! What makes this man any different? He's a gang leader, and he can make you do things you don't want. And I for one-"

"HOLD IT POPS!" Raph yelled interrupting Splinter. Splinter looked at Raph with wide eyes. Raph hasn't said a word to them. He was trying his best to give him respect because he's Leo father…but the moment he compared him to Ricky he drew the line there.

"I ain't like that asshole Ricky! I never laid a hand on him or hurt him in any way! I love your son, and I don't care if you support us or not, because I ain't leaving him! Oh and news flash, Ricky came ta Leo's school a few days ago and guess who was there to teach him a lesson…ME! I protected Leo and I WILL protect him even from YOU! I wasn't gonna say anything ta ya because yer Leo's father…but don't ya DARE…compare me ta Ricky!" Raph said not moving his eyes from Splinter's.

Splinter's eyes were in disbelief yet again. This night keeps surprising him. He couldn't believe Ricky had the nerve to come back and bother his son…If Leo didn't have Raph to call…there's no telling what Ricky would of done…

"Leonardo…why didn't you tell me about Ricky? Did…Did he hurt you?" Splinter asked giving his son a sad look.

"He…He did punch my cheek dad…He wanted me to leave with him and I told him no. But before all that happened I text Raph and he rushed over and stopped Ricky from hurting me anymore…Ricky's also been sent to jail for murder."

"Murder?! W-Who did he kill?"

"He killed an officer trying to escape. If it wasn't for Raph…he would still be lose…Thanks to this man you're giving me a hard time on…has put a murder behind bars…I know you're concern about me and April dad but you don't have to be. I haven't been this happy in a '_long_' time father. I actually smile more than I use to…I don't cry myself to sleep anymore…I just smile when I sleep…Daddy…Raphael makes me happy and I love him…I…I just want to let you know that I may not be home for a while because of this. I'm sorry I endangered you and April, that's the last thing I wanted to do…But…It's like mother always said…You can't stop your heart from falling in love even if you want it too." Leo said with his cheeks soaked in tears as he looked at his father in the eyes.

Splinter never knew Leo was still hurting so bad. It broke he's heart to know what his son was going through…and this man that Leo met has made him smile and no longer cry. Raph has nearly healed Leo's pain and Splinter can see it.

"Sigh…I'm so sorry Leonardo…I never knew you went through so much pain…And…I'm sorry that I said I was disappointed in you…I'm so afraid of losing you and April I go overboard with what I say and do…I love you and April very much and…If these boys make you two happy…I'll put my differences aside for you two's happiness." Splinter said with a little smile.

Leo smiled and gave his father a huge hug and Splinter tightens his hug. April went over toward Splinter and Leo and they had a family hug. Splinter rubbing both his kids' backs, and telling them how much he loves them.

Splinter moved his head up to look at Raph and Donnie. They both were just standing by waiting to see what happens.

"I would like to apologize Raphael…I'm just very worried about my kids…I don't really know what I'm saying half the time…Sigh…Thank you for being there for my son…and thank you as well Donatello for being there for my daughter." Splinter said with a sad smile.

"It's cool Mr. H. I'm sorry I snap at'cha. Just didn't want ta be compared ta that prick Ricky." Raph said with a smile on his face with his arms cross.

"So…where are you two going to be hiding at? I have to think of a place myself." Splinter said as he moved away from his kids to look at them.

"I got a place that da Foot know nothin' about. I bought it a few years back. It's an old building I found and got it remade. The Foot know nothin' of it so they'll be staying there. There's enough room fer all of us ta stay. What about ya Mr. H; do ya need me ta let in my place as well?" Raph asked trying to help out his boyfriend's dad.

"I have a close friend from work I can stay with. I'm sure if I explain the situations, he'll let me stay with him for a while." Splinter said with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry I caused this dad…" Leo said starting to feel guilty.

"Son…I'm not angry at you…It's like your mother…you can't help who you fall in love with. The only people at fault are the Foot. Raphael, Donatello…please take care of my children…they're all I have left." Splinter said to the Ray brothers with a desperate look in his eyes. Raph and Donnie nodded at Splinter.

"Ya ain't got ta worry about that Mr. H. Donnie and I will protect them with our lives. Ya need anythin' Mr. H here's my cell phone number if ya need ta call me. If ya see any Foot around the area ya in, let me know so I can get my guys ta help out." Raph said giving his cell number to Splinter. Splinter smiled as he took the piece of paper with the number on it.

"Well…I better get my stuff packed up and head on over there. Leo, April; do you two need me to get some of your stuff?" Splinter asked his kids.

"I just want my clothes and laptop please daddy." April said with a smile.

"Yeah…I just want my clothes, books, and laptop as well too dad. But please don't stay long…just get what you need and leave and call me when you get to your friends." Leo said in worried voice. Splinter nodded with a smile as he rubbed his son's head.

"I will son…I'll talk to you two later…please be safe. I love you both very much." Splinter said as he hugged his kids one more time and made his way into his and left the park.

"SIGH! Man I thought my heart was gonna pop. Being this scared is causing me a heart attack." Leo said as he put his hand on his chest to calm his pounding heart.

April just smiled as she rubbed her brother's shoulder.

"It could have been worse Leo. At least he knows and he's giving our relationship a chance. Sigh…So how about we head out…I'm sleepy. It's almost 10:30 p.m. and I need to sleep." April said as she covered a yawn. Donnie just laughed at his girlfriend as he put his arm around her shoulder.

"Okay princess; let me take you to our secret home. See you two later Raph." Donnie said as he took April over to his car to drive them to the secret house.

Leo yawned a bit himself making Raph laugh at him and he wrapped his arm around Leo's shoulder. Raph kissed Leo's forehead and he looked him in the eye which was making Leo squirm from his heated gaze.

"W-Why are you looking at me like that?" Leo asked as he played with Raph's jacket zipper. Raph thought that action was cute. Raph just chuckled and he kissed Leo's cheek.

"So…ya love me huh baby?" Raph asked in a husky voice that sent shivers down Leo's spine. Leo blushed blood red his whole face, neck, and ears were red. He never thought telling Raph face to face. He just wanted to let his father know he loves him and now…he's about to tell Raph face to face which made him nervous.

Raph just smirked when he saw Leo blush and fidgeting with his zipper. Raph wrapped his arms around Leo's waist as Leo just kept playing with his zipper.

"I…Y-Yes I…I love you Raph…" Leo said as he looked up at Raph with a shy smile. Raph gave Leo a huge smile. He never felt so happy…the person he loves…said he loves him back. Now he'll definitely protect Leo with all his might. Raph rubbed Leo's cheek and smiled at him. Leo just smiled back.

"I love ya too baby…I won't let Saki get ta ya..." Raph said with a little smile. Raph gave Leo a chaste kiss which made Leo shiver as he wrapped his arms around Raph's neck.

Raph moved his mouth away from Leo's to give him another smile. Leo then yawned which made them both laugh.

"C'mon baby…lets go so we can some sleep." Raph said as he walked Leo toward his truck. Leo just nodded because he was almost asleep.


	18. TMNT Pain Ch17

**Ch.17 Stir Crazy; Celebration**

Leo is a patient turtle…but he's about to lose his mind! He's been in Raph and Donnie's hideout house for about 4 weeks now and he wasn't allowed to go out anywhere unless Raph was with him, or he had a bodyguard. Leo understood Raph was being cautions but he's going stir crazy in this house! Leo is happy he's with April to keep him company. Sometimes Raph and Donnie gets too busy so it's just April and Leo.

The house is a nice place. It's more like an apartment building but it's doable. Raph and Leo were in one room, while Donnie and April were in the other room. Raph got them to stay on the top floor and Donnie got him and April them same floor a few doors away from them.

Leo wasn't even allowed to stay in school for too long. Raph ordered some of his men to watch the school house to make sure there was no Foot Gang there. Some of them even snuck inside the school building to keep an eye on him and sometimes on April too. But as far as we know, the Foot only knows about Leo dating Raph and not knowing April dating Donnie. Leo can't wait till all this Foot nonsense is over with so he can go back to his life…and his new one with Raph.

Leo right now is cooking. Raph brought him some books that Mikey lent him and Leo decided to practice cooking. Leo loved to cook. It took his mind off some things. Reading also took his mind off things but right now he felt like cooking something for himself and Raph.

"Baby? Where ya at?" Raph yelled as he walked into their shared apartment room.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Leo yelled not stopping his cooking. He's making a new recipe Mikey gave him. Mikey calls it 'Pizza Guyoza', and Leo wanted to try it out.

Raph walked in and saw his boyfriend cooking. Raph just smirked at Leo; it's like he has his own little wife. Raph thought Leo looks cute in his blue apron, blue capris light sky blue shirt, and some house shoes; he never gets tired of seeing Leo in his apron. Raph walked toward Leo and hugged him from behind. Leo stopped what he was doing for a moment to lean back against Raph's chest.

Raph nuzzled Leo's neck and gave it a little kiss which made Leo shiver a little bit.

"Ya get bored again baby?" Raph asked as he looked at Leo's cooking. Leo sighed and went back to cooking not minding Raph's arms around him.

"Yeah…I found this recipe Mikey gave me and I thought I try it out. Plus it's almost dinner time so I thought I make all of us something to eat." Leo said in a bored tone as he kept cooking their dinner.

Raph noticed Leo's voice and he felt bad making him stay put in the apartment, but he wanted to protect him from The Foot.

Raph grabbed Leo's chin to make him look at him and he gave him a chaste kiss that made Leo stop cooking as he turned around to wrap his arms around Raph's neck to hold him in place. Raph brought Leo closer and Leo moan into the kiss hugging him closer.

Leo then began to smell his food burning and Leo broke the kiss and pushed at Raph's chest.

"R-Raph, the foods gonna burn!" Leo said trying to turn around to save their dinner but Raph held onto him tight. Leo just looked up at Raph and he just smirked at him. Raph reached behind Leo and turned the stove off which saved the food.

"Looks like ya ain't gotta worry about it now baby…Now can I keep kissin' ya? I've had a LONG day and I could use some lovin'." Raph said as he got closer to Leo's face with a smirk on his face. Leo just blushed underneath his gaze.

"W-What did you do today that made it s-so long and rough for you?" Leo asked in a shy voice while he rubbed his left arm in a nervous gesture.

Raph just sighed with a smile at his boyfriend. Raph knew Leo was doing this as a pay back toward leaving him here in the room all the time.

"Sigh…I got my boys findin' a LOT of Foot scum around my turf. Most of them are pretty pissed because I got them guarding the school, watching ya and April, and finding the Foot and bringing them ta me hasn't been easy. Plus…I had ta get some ta '_talk'_, and that hasn't been easy either…So…can't ya give yer man a little lovin'?" Raph asked with a smirk and a sweet voice that made Leo smile at him.

"I guess I can give you a kiss for working so hard Raphie." Leo said with a smile as he wrapped his arms around Raph's neck. Raph just smirked and gave Leo a chaste kiss and he hugged him tighter to his body.

After a few moments Raph broke the kiss and laid his forehead on Leo's and just looked into his eyes. He never thought he could love someone so much like he loves Leo.

"I love ya Leo…" Raph said with a sincere voice that made Leo smile. Leo rubbed Raph's cheek gently and Raph took hold of that hand.

"I love you too Raph…" Leo said with a huge smile on his face as he hugged Raph closer to him. Raph just hugged him closer to himself as he kissed his forehead.

"I got ya somethin' baby." Raph said as he rubbed Leo's back. Leo moved his head away from Raph's chest to give him a curious look.

"Really? W-What is it?" Leo asked with a little smile on his face. Raph just smiled and he grabbed his right hand gently to bring him into the living room.

Leo just let Raph drag him into the living room, not knowing what he's boyfriend is up too. Then before he said something he saw red and blue roses in a vase and there were two balloons that said 'Happy Valentine Days' and the other one said 'I Love You.' Leo just blushed and he just looked at Raph with wide eyes. Raph just smiled at Leo.

"Raph I…I don't know what to say…I…I forgot today was Valentine's day…I…I didn't get you anything…I'm sorry." Leo said feeling bad that he didn't get Raph anything. He started twirling his fingers as he lowered his head to ground.

Raph just smiled at Leo. He knew Leo had a lot on his mind so he wasn't surprised to see that he forgot. But he didn't mind. Raph grab Leo's chin to make him look into his eyes and he gave him a soft smile.

"Ya actually did get me somethin' baby…ya gave me you…plus you've made me some dinner so…That's enough fer me. Ta spend time with ya…Geez that sounded cheesy." Raph said with an embarrassed smile as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Leo covered his mouth to stiff a giggle but he gave Raph a soft look and a smile.

"Don't be silly Raph…I thought it was cute and sweet…thank you…I don't know what I did to have you as a boyfriend." Leo said and he gave Raph a huge hug. Raph just blushed and hugged Leo tighter to his chest.

"Ya got me fer just being yerself…that's how. Like I said before…yer different from everyone else and…that's what caught my eye." Raph said as he kissed Leo's forehead not breaking their embrace.

Leo just blushed as he hugged Raph tighter. He never thought he would ever fall in love again…but he was wrong. He loved this man before him.

Before Leo knew it he felt Raph grabbed his butt which made him blush blood red as he looked at Raph with wide eyes. Raph just smirked as he rubbed Leo's butt harder which made him moan.

"R-Raph..! W-Wait a minute..! Ngh..!" Leo said as he gripped the back of Raph's shirt as he kept rubbing his butt harder and harder. Leo just kept his eyes closed as he felt his boyfriend rubbed his butt. Before Leo knew it Raph put his hand into Leo's pants to his underwhere. Leo gasped and his eyes opened wide in surprised.

"R-Raph..! I-I have to finish t-the food b-b-before it gets too c-cold..! Ngh!" Leo said trying to push Raph away but Raph didn't budge but he kept rubbing Leo.

"Don't worry about it baby…Let me make ya feel good." Raph said as he kissed Leo's neck which made Leo moan and blush harder.

"B-But-Ngh!" Leo couldn't talk. He just kept holding onto Raph moaning and blushing. Raph always made him blush and lose control. When he felt Raph stop for a moment he took a breath but it was short lived when he felt a finger slowly enter him which made Leo hitched his voice.

"No!" Leo yelled and Raph stopped. Raph was looking at Leo with a worried expression. Raph grabbed Leo's chin to make him look at him. Leo's eyes were teary which broke Raph's heart.

"I'm sorry Leo…I didn't mean ta scare ya…Ya okay?" Raph asked with a little smile. Leo nodded as he wiped away the tears falling.

"I'm alright Raph…You…You just surprised me…I-I'm sorry…" Leo said as he looked at the floor. Raph then hugged Leo to his chest and he kissed Leo's neck.

"Don't be sorry baby…I'll wait for as long as ya want me to. So…Did ya like yer flowers, balloons, and I also got ya some chocolate." Raph said as he moved Leo away to look into his eyes.

Leo just smiled at Raph.

"Yes I love the flowers and balloons. I didn't know you got me any chocolate. I'll have to eat them later." Leo said as he hugged Raph and Raph hugged Leo tighter to him.

"We'll eat them after dinner then. April and Donnie-boy are havin' their own little valentines date, so it's just you and me. Would ya like ta help out with dinner?" Raph asked with a little smile.

"Yeah I would like that. C'mon let's get cooking and we can sit down and enjoy our little date." Leo said with a smile as he gave Raph a kiss on the lips. Raph deepen the kiss as he held Leo tighter.

"C'mon baby, let's get ta cooking huh?"

"Sure."

They both walked into the kitchen to prepare their valentines dinner. Not knowing that someone has been watching them.

"Well, well…The boss is gonna be happy about this. Good thing I followed Ray. Better hurry and report back to Oroku." The Foot gang member said as he walked off the make the call.


End file.
